Whispers in the Black
by Hacker-Attacker6111993
Summary: After Edward leaves and a mysterious vampire takes everything from her, Bella is consumed with rage and becomes something different, something more that encompasses the town of Forks. When Waller hears about it, she sends in the Suicide Squad. How will Bella take to Belle Reav? What will happen when the Cullens come back? Cues from Prototype. OOC characters.
1. Prolouge

**Okay guys, I know I told you I wouldn't do this until I finished Old Friends Reunited, but I needed a breather. So anyway, do you guys want a pairing? I plan on putting Harley with someone of course, but do you want a Bella/Deadshot? Also I have no idea how Blacklight changes the buildings like it did in Red Zone in Prototype 2. I also have not played the first Prototype, so most of what I say in this chapter will be based on the Prototype recap. This will set the stage for the story and don't expect anymore until I finish Old Friends Reunited. I hope you like and I plan to start Chapter 7 soon.** **By the way, the whispers in Bella's head are pretty much Jamie Fox's Electro thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Twilight belongs to SM, she can keep it. And Suicide Squad belongs to D.C. Prototype belongs to Activision.**

Whispers in the Black: Prologue

Bella POV:

As Bella Swan drove along the gray and empty road of Forks, her thoughts, as always, wandered to the Cullens. Emmett, with his big, burly arms and mischievous grin. Jasper, with his sullen expression, but kind heart. Rosalie, her cold, but protective attitude. Esme, her warm smile and welcoming arms. Carlisle, curious and protective of his family. Alice, with a spring in her step and infectious smile.

Then Edward. It had been three months since it happened, since he left her broken in the windblown trees.

Flashback:

Edward had led her into the woods so they could talk in private. As he stopped, she asked herself " _Can he be more dramatic? What's next? He recites a poem from Shakespeare?"_

He sighed and said "Bella, we're going to be leaving soon."

Shocked, she asked "What are you talking about?"

Edward replied "People at the hospital are noticing things about Carlisle. How he looks seven years younger than he's supposed to be. That type of thing. People around town are also thinking about us, more than they do regularly. We can't stay here."

Bella nodded and said "Okay, I'm going to have to talk to Charlie and make an-"

Stopping when she saw him looking at her like she was a disease, she asked "When you say "we"-

"I mean my family and myself." he finished.

Bella, taken aback, asked "You're leaving me?"

As he nodded, he asked "You couldn't really have expected me to actually love you, Isabella? You? Please. You're nothing. I've grown tired of this game. Me _and_ my family have. It'll be like you never existed."

Bella asked "Where are they? Where's Esme? Alice and Emmett? They- they wouldn't just leave, not without saying goodbye."

Edward snarled "You think they cared about you? You might as well have been a walking blood bag to us!"

Stepping back at the hurtful words, Bella pleaded "Why are you doing this?"

Edward replied "You were just a toy to us, Bella. A toy to remind us of the things before. Even Alice, a "friend" as you call her, said "Say goodbye to Bella Barbie for me!"

At these words, rage weaved through her mind and static filled her head. He said words, but all she heard was the chanting _" **Kill,kill,kill,kill,KILL!**_ "

Then, as soon as it was there, it was gone, leaving her cold and aching. Collapsing to her knees, she heard him say "Oh and Bella? Don't do anything stupid. For Charlie's sake anyway."

Then he blurred away. She scrambled to to her feet and tried to follow him, but soon she fell in defeat. As darkness overtook her, she heard the first of the whispers.

 _" **He lied to you, he destroyed you, he killed you, he abandoned you, HE IS DEAD TO YOU!** "_

Flashback End-

As Bella pulled herself out of the memory, she pulled into the driveway of her house. When she didn't see the police cruiser anywhere in sight, she sighed in relief. She wouldn't have a big interrogation today. Hearing her phone chime, she looked at the text.

 _Wanna hang?- LeeLee_

Smiling at Leah's antics, Bella asked if it was alright to meet up on Friday. When Bella had visited Jacob, she'd run into Leah and instantly connected. Mostly because they were old friends before Renee dragged her off to Phoenix. As she entered the room, she decided that they could have pizza or go out to the diner. She went up the stairs to her room and once she closed the door, she picked a book off the shelf, laid down on her bed, and started to read. Soon enough, Bella felt her eyes droop and exhaustion overcame her.

Time Skip:

Bella awoke hours later to the sound of baseball playing on the TV downstairs. As Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she walked to the window and saw, as expected, her dad's cruiser. Smiling, she walked down the stairs calling out "Charlie?"

The smile was wiped off her face when she saw the front door near the front step, broken in two! Increasing her pace, she cried out, voice growing in alarm "Dad? Dad?!"

As she followed the sound of the TV, she saw signs of a struggle. A hole in the wall, blood marks, a broken lamp, gun shells, and broken glass. Turning into the living room, she collapsed onto her knees, hand covering her mouth, while behind them, a scream begged to be free.

Charlie, his face bloodied and slashed, was hanging from the ceiling. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, Bella quickly cut the rope hanging around his foot and tried to ease him down gently. She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him and crying "Dad?! Daddy, please wake up. Please!"

Going on instinct, she started CPR just like he showed her. After several minutes, she stopped and cradled Charlie's body, sobbing uncontrollably. As she pulled away, she saw something in his jacket. As she removed it, she found a letter, stained with Charlie's blood, addressed to her.

Pulling it open, she read

 **"Too late, Isabella. Your father died in a lot of pain. When I visited, he tried to fight, but as always, humans are no matches for vampires. At least he tried to resist, unlike your mother. She just stood there in shock and horror. I bet you're wondering how this could've happened without you waking up, right? That might be due to the chloroform I used. I killed them to show you that this is not over. You can try to run, you can try to hide, you can try to fight, but it won't be enough. I'll kill you one day, but until then, you will suffer.**

 **R."**

When she finished reading, she ran her hand across Charlie's face, closed his eyes, and said "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I made a mistake and now you're gone. You were always there for me."

Suddenly, red overcame her vision as anger swept through her veins and she let loose a scream of pain and rage that echoed throughout the town of Forks. As she sat there, cradling her father's body, thick black and red tendrils spread from her body, slowly, but surely changing everything around her.

1 week later

Amanda Waller sat in her office, looking through files, when someone came in and asked "Ms. Waller?"

As she looked up, the man said "Agent Shen. I came to report that the Mercer Virus has popped up again."

She asked "Where?"

He replied "Forks, Washington."

Smiling, she said "Call a meeting. The others will want to know about this."

Hours later, she stood in front the Committee of Defence (don't know actual name, so I'm just going with that.) The Secretary of Defence asked "Amanda, why did you ask us here?"

Smiling, she said "As you all know, the city of New York was plagued by a epidemic named _"The Mercer Virus."_

One of them asked "Care to refresh us all on this topic?"

Nodding, she explained "It all started when the town of Hope, Idaho was infected with the virus. In the end, there was only one survivor. Elizabeth Green AKA " _Mother_ ". Gentek, the creators of the virus they called Blacklight, along with Blackwatch, a black ops branch made to protect the United States from biological epidemic attack, experimented on Green for 20 years. Then, a Gentek employee by the name of Alex Mercer took a vial of Blacklight, hoping that it would bring down both groups. When he got cornered by security, he released the virus on himself. We thought it had killed him. We were wrong. It transformed Mercer, giving him superhuman abilities including strength, speed, and the ability to make weapons out of his own body. Alex Mercer quickly became known as Zeus. He freed Elizabeth and we had no choice but to send a nuclear device. Unfortunately, Alex hijacked the nuke and flew it over the bay. We assumed he was dead."

One of the other chairmen asked "Then why are we here?"

Amanda asked "Are you new? I said assumed. Once again, we were wrong. One of his other features was the ability to heal wounds, that on regular humans, would've been fatal. He spent the next two years making life hell for Blackwatch and Gentek. Then, a new threat emerged. Sergeant James Heller came home from a tour of duty to find his wife's body. She was killed by Infected civilians and he feared his daughter had suffered the same fate. He became obsessed with Alex Mercer and requested a transfer to the Red Zone. Due to a shortage of troops, they had choice but to transfer him. You can read about the zones in the files I handed you. Heller's convoy was attacked and he was Infected by Alex. Instead of just becoming a walking husk of what he used to be, he became what we call an Evolved, like Alex. Once we captured him, Rooks, the commanding Blackwatch officer, ordered him destroyed, but he escaped. He spent months being an unreachable, dagger I guess you could say, in Blackwatch's and Gentek's backs. No matter what they tried, it wasn't enough. He even survived Alex Mercer. In the Green Zone, a supposed safe zone, Alex sent a Goliath to release Blackwatch's store of Whitelight, a "cure" for Blacklight that Alex had tampered with. Heller stopped the Goliath and transferred his activities to the Red Zone, where he met Dana Mercer, hacker and sister to Alex Mercer. She revealed to him that his daughter, Amaya Heller, was alive and was to be transported to Langley. Together, they nearly crippled both Blackwatch and Gentek. Heller eventually located his daughter, only to have Selina Galloway, Gentek CEO and one of Alex's Evolved, kidnap her and bring to Alex. When Heller confronted Mercer, Alex Consumed the other infected, including Galloway, adding their strength and abilities to his. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough and Heller defeated and consumed him."

A woman asked "How do you know that Heller really killed Mercer?"

Amanda replied "I was hoping you'd ask. We have footage."

They watched as the screen behind Waller showed security footage. As they watched the epic duel come to a close, Alex morphed his arm into a Blade. When Alex tried to attack, Heller grabbed the arm and severed it with his Claws!

Mercer morphed his arm into a Whipfist and tried to hit Heller, but once again, Heller blocked his attack, morphed his arm into a Blade, and severed the Whipfist.

Alex, resorting his best weapon, morphed his healed arms into Hammerfists, and charged Heller. Heller matched him and met the charge. As they watched, Heller grabbed Mercer's arms, pulled with all his might, and ripped off Alex's arms! Mercer fell to his knees and looked up at Heller. James grabbed Heller by the throat and as he morphed his Claws into existence, Mercer faintly said _"Huh. Welcome to the top of the food chain."_

Heller raised his Claws and Waller smirked as she watched Heller rip Alex apart. As the screen darkened, she said "See? Dead. Now when Heller Consumed Alex, it was too much power. So, he released it and in doing so, wiped out every last Infected. He found his daughter and Dana Mercer and soon they fell off the grid. Heller was the last Evolved, or so we thought."

The Secretary of Defence asked "What do you mean?"

Amanda replied "It has come to my attention that the town of Forks, Washington has suffered an outbreak of the Virus."

The same woman asked "Is it Heller?"

Amanda answered "We don't know. It could be an isolated incident or Heller could've slipped up. That's why we're here. Task Force X helped us majorly in Midway City and only suffered one casualty."

One of the others asked "What are you asking Waller?"

Waller explained "Imagine if we had a soldier like Heller? A controlled super soldier that could destroy any threat with brute force or calculated precision. An Evolved soldier is the ultimate weapon and defense. All I'm asking is for authorization to send Task Force X in to Forks with one mission. To find the source of the Virus outbreak and bring it back to us. Once all civilians are evacuated, we'll destroy the town and all traces of the Infected."

With a sigh of exhaustion, he reluctantly said "I give Amanda Waller authorization to assemble Task Force X to contain the Mercer Virus. Any objections?"

Not one voice was heard nor any hands raised.

Deadshot's POV:

As Deadshot jabbed at the the punching bag, he thought about recent events. Queen Bitch-Waller- was allowing visits from one member of the team to another under heavy guard. Harley had her own personal juggernaut and Croc had a sniper squad. He visited Diablo every once in a while after he been severely wounded in Midway City. Now, several months later, he could walk with a cane on a bad day and on his two feet on a good one.

When he was finished, Deadshot heard a knock on the call door. Walking over, the panel slid open to reveal the face of Colonel Flag. Chuckling, Deadshot asked "Captain America, how are you and Peggy?"

With an annoyed sigh, Flag replied "June and I are doing fine _Floyd_ , but that's not what I'm here for."

Frowning, Deadshot asked "Why are you here, Flag?"

The soldier replied "Waller's got a new mission for us. Same arrangements as last time. Bomb necks, obey every order or die, survive and succeed and you get priveleges. Die and no one gives a shit."

Frowning, the mercenary asked "So where are we going this time? New York, Chicago, Metropolis?"

Chuckling, Flag said "Ding-fucking-ding! None of the above. Forks, Washington. I'll brief the team tonight and we'll leave tomorrow. Just giving you a heads up."

As he wandered off, Deadshot went back to the bag and mumbled "Silverware, here I come."

Bella POV:

Bella looked over her kingdom and said "Something's coming. Something new. No matter. It won't stand in my way. I will have my revenge on the Cullen's. One day. Then, no one will be able to take my happiness ever again."

Walking back into the room, she sat on a chair and said "Brace yourself, Edward Cullen. I will rip your world apart, piece by piece. Then it's your turn."

Throughout the town, the Infected roared in defence of their Queen.

 **So what do you guys think? Who's the mysterious vampire? Who will Bella kill to get back at Edward? Who will be allowed into her life? Should I continue after I finish Old Friends Reunited? I hope you like and review. Feedback is valued and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I personally cannot believe it. Already 8 reviews, 39 favorites, and 49 follows for one chapter! This story is like dynamite. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, I was finishing my other story, but now I can work on this as much as I can. I hope you guys like this. It's going to be like nothing you've seen before. "** _Spared no expense._ **"- John Hammond, Jurassic Park. Also for pairings, so far I have two requests. Bella and Flag or Bella and Diablo. I'm sorry, but Flag will not be paired with Bella, he will be with June in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Suicide Squad, Prototype, or any other franchises that are featured in this story.**

Deadshot's POV:

Deadshot woke to the sound of men shouting outside of his door. Groaning, he said "No, not this shit again!"

Then a squad of riot troops came in and knocked him down! A minute later, they were wheeling him down the hall. When he saw the doctors, he sighed and said "I thought we were friends guys. That we were past all of this." Then came the sharp pain of the explosive going underneath his skin.

As they carried him away, he looked at one of the guards and said drowsily "I don't know about you, but I can't drive tonight."

When he heard "Betcha never, betcha never" and giggling behind him, he knew it was Harley. They were wheeled into a dark, large room where Flag was waiting. The others soon joined them with Boomerang shouting and cursing all the way. Deadshot heard beside him "Hey Shot! The only things we're missing is the movie and some popcorn."

Deadshot, playing dumb, asked "What are you talking about Harley?"

She crazy-grinned and answered "Well, it's dark and I got a cute guy next to me!"

He rolled his eyes and watched Flag. The soldier, tired of the noise, shouted "Boomerang, shut up!"

Immediately, the thief quieted down and Flag announced "Well, here we are again. Me the babysitter and you, the crazy and extremely dangerous children. "

Diablo asked "Are you gonna hide shit again, Flag?!"

Flag raised his hands and replied "No, Diablo. I'm not. You need to know what we're up against. As some of you hopefully remember, the city of New York was once plagued by the Mercer Virus." At the name, Deadshot's blood went cold. He remembered the images of the Infected, how they had kept an iron grip on New York for 3 years. Flag continued "We have confirmation on a outbreak of the virus in the town of Forks, Washington."

Harley asked "Did they worship forks? Was it like Boomer's unicorn fetish?" to which Boomerang shouted "Hey!" and Harley replied "Sorry, it's not my fault you like it up the ass."

Flag shouted "Enough! Now, so far, the situation is contained, but it's not looking good at all."

The screen flickered and Harley asked "May I have some popcorn, pwease?"

When Flag ignored her, she pouted and turned her eyes back to the screen. Floyd watched in awe as he watched the live footage. Tendrils of flesh stretched across everywhere, Infected wandered the streets, and every once in a while, he'd see a creature that was bigger than the other Infected.

Flag turned said "As you can see, there are different types of infected. The first are of course the citizens. Alone, they pretty easy to take down, but with large numbers, they are quite lethal. Second are Brawlers. They're practically 3/4 lion and 1/4 human. They are very dangerous, especially with their claws. Next are Hydras. They love to burrow underground and attack unsuspecting victims. They have a huge reach and have been known to take out helicopters. Flyers are practically infected birds, simple to take down. Juggernauts are just how they sound. They're huge with twin shields on their arms and a nasty temper. Finally, Goliaths are the biggest and meanest. Makes a tank look like a toy. Do not engage unless you got an army or a big-ass gun. Last is an Evolved. They are humans who have harnessed the virus to their benefit. To be honest, they're practically gods in their own right. If they beat an enemy, they'll absorb that enemy and take their strengths or anything special about them. Any questions?"

Harley asked "Is Devil Lady the target again? I mean, that worked for you last time, but if you did it now, that's a pretty lame twist."

Suddenly, Deashot heard from behind them "If that was the case, Ms. Quinn, mission accomplished because I'm right behind you."

Harley giggled and yelled "Yay, we won!"

Waller continued "Whoever caused this was powerful enough to cause in a week what Mercer was able to do in 3 years. You're practically going to the Red Zone in NYZ. That's who I and the government want. Put them under Flag."

Then a sharp pain and black was all Deadshot knew.

12 hours earlier

Flag's POV:

Flag was packing his bag when June came in and asked "Do you have to go?"

Turning to her, he nodded and said "Yeah. Waller's orders. Who else could keep those guys in line?"

She walked up to him and asked "Please be careful."

Pulling her into an embrace, he rubbed her back in comfort and said "I promise. I'll be careful, I'll come back, and then we can go out to that restaurant you wanted to try."

Smiling against his chest, June whispered "I'd like that."

Giving her a final kiss, Flag zipped his bag up and went out to the jeep waiting for him.

Present

Diablo's POV:

Diablo woke up as he heard helicopter blades fade away. He heard "Rise and shine assholes."

Then he heard a scream from the same man because he had kicked KC. Groaning, Diablo crawled to his feet and was greeted by the sight of Croc smiling at a guy who was screaming with pain with his hands cradling his leg while a piece of it was lying in the dirt a few feet away.

Flag ordered "Eat up and and gear up."

Looking down, Diablo found a Poptart package on the ground. Harley looked to him and asked "Can you warm my smores please?"

He shook his head and opened his. He found cookies and cream, Floyd got the coffee flavor, Croc had two rats, while Boomerang got a sausage. He spat out the first bite and said "Not even lukewarm."

Diablo smirked as he finished his breakfast and went to his box. Opening it, he found a brand new white shirt and pair of sneakers. He found his foldable cane and placed it in his pocket. When he joined the others, he heard Harley say "Seriously, you never answered my question. Are forks a fetish in Forks?"

Flag answered "Not that I know of. Let's get going."

Time Skip:

Needless to say, it did not go as planned. In good guy speech, they had met Katana waiting for them on the helicopter, scouted the site, dodged a few chunks of concrete that were thrown at them before being taken down by unidentified flying objects. The flying objects that were actually a swarm of flyers. Diablo would've said "We came, we saw, it kicked our ass!"

As Diablo awoke, Croc dragged him out of his seat from the ruined chopper. Deadshot asked "Where's Harley?"

Harley shouted "Over here! I'm okay! It's just my head!"

Flag ordered "Deadshot, get up here. Infected inbound! Diablo, help Harley down!"

Diablo was helping her up from the fall when the ground started shaking. He asked her "Do you feel that?"

When he turned around, his heart stopped. A colossal beast was coming towards them. It had a somewhat human skull. On one of its arms, it had a giant block of rock and concrete that was about the size of a train. On the other, it had a vicious-looking hook that could've torn through titanium! As it roared, it lowered it's shield and charged! Flag yelled "RUN!"

Everyone got to their feet and took off with the towering monster right behind them! Turning a corner, they dove inside a store just before the creature saw them. As it wandered off, searching for them, Deadshot mumbled "I'm guessing that was a Goliath."

Flag nodded and said "Yeah. Everybody, stay close to each other and check out the store. Look for survivors."

Diablo made a small fire in his hand and started looking around. Wandering, he found the pharmacy. As he looked through it, he noticed the painkillers were gone. Then he saw muddy footprints leading away. Following them, he found a door and when he tried opening it, he found it was blocked from the other side. Letting out a sigh, Diablo dissolved the fireball into twins in his hands and melted the hinges and lock. Removing it from the doorway, he vaulted over the desk and was met by 5 growls and the readying of guns. Turning, he found 8 people were inside the room. 5 were growling at him, two were aiming pistols at him, and the last was on the floor, groaning with pain.

Holding his hands up as a sign of calming, he said "It's okay. You're safe now."

The big male asked "Who are you?"

Kitana came in holding her sword, but he motioned to her to stand down. Diablo continued "It's okay. My name is Diablo and that's Kitana. My other friends and I were sent in to contain this. What are your names?"

One of the girls answered "My name's Leah. This is my brother Seth, my mother Sue, my cousin Emily and her boyfriend Sam, Paul and his girlfriend Rachel."

Diablo asked "Who's he?" pointing to the boy on the floor.

Leah explained "That's Jacob. He tried getting to one our friends, but those... things attacked him. He's in pretty bad shape, but he should be okay."

He nodded, asked Kitana to get Flag, and then asked "Are there any other survivors?"

The man named Paul answered "No. Some of them got out in time. Most, like Angela Webber and her friends, made it out. We got cut off by the big one. We've been in here for days."

Flag came in, saw the survivors, and said "Good job, Diablo."

Nodding, the pyro walked out of the room and started searching the rest of the store.

Flag's POV:

Flag said to the group "We'll get you out of here, but first, can you please tell me how this happened?"

Leah shook her head and answered "I don't know. It was as normal a day as any, at least until we heard a scream. A few of us went to check it out, but when we joined them, all we found was blood, guts, and bones. Then it all happened."

Flag asked "Who was screaming?"

Leah hesitated before saying "It sounded like... Bella Swan. Charlie Swan's daughter."

Diablo's POV:

Diablo was scouting around when he heard rustling and banging. Expecting to find more survivors, he was surprised as fuck when he saw a Brawler tearing the Deli apart. It was nearly as tall as him and it looked like a bear without skin. It turned it's head to him and sprung at his body! Letting out a yell of pain from the impact, he watched as it raised it's head and tried to rip into his head! Dodging, he watched the jaws rip into floor, then raise again. Moving his head again, he narrowly missed the teeth that threatened his face. As the head raised once more, Diablo desperately placed his hands on the beast's chest and sent out all of his heat, scalding the body pinning him down! He pushed it off and said "Get the fuck off of me!"

At the noise, the others came around the corner and looked in awe of the smoked corpse. Flag poked it as few times as Deadshot helped Diablo to his feet. He smiled and said "Please do not feed the animals as they are not tame."

Diablo replied angrily "Fuck you Floyd, fuck you."

Time Skip:

Flag sent Kitana and the other 2 marines that were sent with them to escort the survivors to the evac, except Leah. She had volunteered to be the guide since they needed someone who knew the town. As they sneaked their way through the streets, Leah asked "How'd you do that? To that monster?"

Diablo replied "I've been able to use fire since I was born. I eventually started using it to gain power and respect I don't think I deserved. The older I got, the more fire I got. It helped me. I truly had it all. Until I lost everything."

Leah stayed quiet and Diablo said "I heard Flag ask who was behind this, but I didn't hear your answer. Who do think it was?"

Leah replied "When it happened, we thought we heard a girl named Bella Swan scream. That's when the monsters started appearing. I just don't think Bella would've done this to us. I just... don't know."

Bella's POV:

Bella paced back and forth in her home. Her friends had told her human soldiers had been seen inside of her territory. She suddenly felt pain as one of her soldiers felt unbearable heat! Looking through his eyes, she was stunned to see an attractive tattooed man with a white shirt using his bare hands to kill her soldier. As the Brawler's sight faded, she saw several other strange people. Alongside them, Bella's old friend, Leah looked on with horror. Smiling, she sent a mental message to all of her warriors to let them pass. She also commanded her Goliath to wait with her, along with several other of her strongest creatures. Smiling with a gleam in her eye, she changed into more elegant clothes. Reclining into her metal throne, she waited, thrilled for the challenge to come.

Diablo's POV:

Leah led them further into the town. As they walked, Deadshot asked "Anybody else feel like we're heading into a trap."

Harley replied "Duh. Of course. No cute monsters, no noise. No shit it's a trap."

Diablo, ignoring them, walked back up to Leah and asked "What happened to Bella Swan before all this?"

Leah sighed and answered "Bella and I grew up together for a time. Then her mother brought her to Phoenix with her. Bella came back to Forks roughly 1 and a half years ago. She started dating Edward Cullen. After 11 months maybe, we found her in the woods repeating "He left me. " She went catatonic, coming out bit by bit whenever she spent time with her friends, like me and Jacob. Then this happened."

Croc came to walk next to them and said "If this is how she gets payback... I like her."

Diablo replied "You like anyone who's _loco._ Remember Waller?"

Then, Leah saw something and reported "We're getting close."

That's when she saw something that made her gasp in surprise and her eyes to water. When Diablo went to check it out, he found a metal tombstone with the words " **Here lies Charlie Swan, beloved father, devoted man, respected human. Sleep well.** "

Diablo finally understood the pain Bella felt. Picking up a branch, he lit the tip on fire and placed it into the ground. Flag helped Leah to her feet and they moved on. As they approached a demolished house, Leah said "We're here."

Suddenly, a female voice echoed through the air "I have to say this is very exciting, isn't it? All of you have come to play with me? I'm flattered."

Then, they watched as a beautiful woman wearing a black and red dress with hints of purple appeared, looking down at them with a smile that rivaled Harley's. She sat down in a metal and copper throne and said with an even bigger smile "Oh, this will be so fun."

Around them, Infected emerged from hiding.

 **(Gasp) What will happen? I gotta tell you, I'd hate to be Edward in this story, well any story really. I hope you like and that you know I will see you soon. By the way, I'm thinking about doing a New Future sequel, but I need to figure out a plot. If you want to, you can make suggestions. That'll make my life so much easier. As you can probably tell, the pairing will be Diablo/Bella.**

 **Song is Betcha Never by Cherie I think. Pretty good song. Played in Batman: Mystery of the Catwoman I think it was called?**

 **I also used several quotes from Pitch Black in RotG, Snow from Lockout, and the Joker in Arkham Origins. By the way, the official Joker for this story is styled after the one from Arkham Origins, but you can visualize him anyway you want.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Spring Break, Motherfuckers! Okay guys, I have to say I don't think you'll like this chapter as much, but just bear with me. By the way, this is not an Edward lover story! This is an Edward BASHER story. Anyone who read my profile will know that I dislike Edward a lot. Anyway, I hope you tolerate this story and I plan to see you guys in maybe a couple weeks since I have a lot going on right now. Also, I'm preety bad at fight scenes and if you read my other stories, you would know this. Just so you know, Bella at this point has kind of a split personality that is in control right now. Her other personality craves violence and bloodshed, basically evil side of her. Now Bella is also like that herself, but to a smaller degree.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight, Suicide Squad, Prototype, or any of the franchises that appear in this story, they do not belong to me.**

 **P.S.: Croc has bigger muscles cause he needs them in this story. I mean, when he threw that bomb, he looked like he was breaking his arm.**

Deadshot's POV:

As the Infected rose from the ground, Deadshot mumbled "Well, there's the trap."

Bella Swan leaned forward, grinned again, and whispered "Sic' em." and the Infected charged!

They would've been torn apart if Diablo hadn't made a wall of fire so they could get ready. Deadshot shot several armor-penetration rounds into their heads while Harley sprang from one to the other, using her bat to lower or disable them. Flag was trying to take down as much as he could while Boomerang took down several with his boomerangs at once. KC was ripping them apart and had just taken down a juggernaut by shoving a metal spike through it's head. As more and more Infected surrounded them, it looked like they were about to be overwhelmed, but then, a distinct sound filled the air. As it grew louder, Deadshot grinned as helicopters appeared and started tearing apart the Infected with the guns.

Diablo's POV:

Diablo was about to shout in relief until suddenly a helicopters were swatted out of the sky! The colossal shadow of the Goliath filled the sky and its roar shook the Earth! They quickly got behind cover as Isabella laughed in glee. Waller suddenly spoke on the radio "Flag, what's going on? Your tracker's put you right next to a Goliath."

Diablo heard Flag shout back "Because your fucking Evolved teenager ordered it onto us like a dog to fucking steak!"

Waller asked "What do you need Flag? We have a AC-130 in the area."

Flag replied "I need 150 sabot shells. Bring it down on the Goliath. Danger close."

Waller disappeared for a second then said "You'll need to laser mark the target and hold out for 3 minutes."

Flag replied "Roger that. Laser-targeting. 3 minutes."

When he was done, Deadshot said "It's going to be a long 3 minutes, Flag."

Boomerang interrupted "Unless you got a bomb in your pocket, it's our only shot."

Suddenly, the building's chunks started falling as the Goliath hunted them.

Flag said "Look, I got a plan. Diablo, Boomerang, Croc, I need you three to go out there and distract that thing somehow. Harley and Deadshot will climb the water tower when it's time."

Leah protested "They'll die out there. Let me help."

Flag replied "No! Your job's done and it's time for us to do ours."

Diablo shook his head, but got up and ran outside. He summoned a massive fireball and launched it at the Goliath. When it got hit in the back, it turned to face him. Diablo shouted "Fight me!"

When it tried to attack him, a small explosion went on its shoulder as Boomerang shouted "No, fight me!"

Suddenly, a truck hit the Goliath in the face as Croc shouted "No, me!"

When it tried to attack one of them, the other two would interrupt it and all those fireballs and cars to the face is bad for your health. After Diablo had thrown another fireball, he spotted Deadshot and Harley climbing the tower. When he saw them get to the top, Diablo shouted "Croc throw the next car near the water tower!"

When he did, Diablo lit it on fire which caught the attention of the Goliath. As it followed the car with it's eyes, it saw Harley and Deadshot waving at it.

1 and a 1/2 minutes earlier

Harley's POV:

As she climbed the tower, Harley said "Floyd, this kind of feels like cheating."

He replied "Little Miss Monster bringing Godzilla to this fight is cheating. This is more like leveling the playing field."

When they had climbed up, Harley said "I'm surprised they've lasted this long."

Just after she said that, a flaming car flew past them and the Goliath came lumbering towards them. She heard Deadshot mumble "Well, okay then. I guess that's our cue."

Harley smiled as he handed her one of the rounds Flag gave them. Deadshot shouted "Hey you!"

When it leaned in close, they both raised their guns and shot the explosive rounds into the creatures eyes! A small explosion rocked the tower as the Goliath roared in fury of it's loss of vision. Harley leaned in close and said "I think he's mad at us now!"

They heard Flag shout "Harley, Deadshot, get down from there! The heat's coming." As he said that, he pointed his laser sights at the Goliath.

Deadshot fired a line to the nearest tree and grabbed Harley as the hum of the AC-130 grew louder. As they slid down to the ground, they heard the sound of the sabot rounds closing in on the Goliath. As soon as they hit the ground, Deadshot covered Harley and heard the roar of the Goliath as the artillery sunk it's way into it's flesh. When the dust cleared and the Goliath quieted, Deadshot got up and saw what was left of the giant beast.

Bella's POV:

 _They cheated! They lied! I will destroy them all and no one will stop me!_

Enraged, Bella spawned an army of her flyers and said "Strike them down."

Flag's POV:

Flag watched in horror as her army of vulture Infecteds raced into the sky. He heard " _We got bogey's inbound! Deploying flares! No effect! They're destroying the engines! Mayday! Mayday! We're going-_ _ztz!"_

Bella Swan screamed "Bastards! Cheats! Monsters!"

As she leaped from her throne, her arms morphed into Claws! Grabbing one of the leftover marines, her Claws crushed his head like a can while she used her Blade to impale the other! Croc ran to stop her, but once the soldiers were consumed, she slashed Croc with her Whipfist! Before she could consume him, three sets of gunfire rang out! Deadshot, Flag, and Harley slowly advanced on her, bullets ringing out. Bella, enraged, shifted her arms into Hammerfists and was about to slam them in the ground when boomerangs shot out, hitting her in the back. Eyes, dark crimson red, turned to Boomerang, as she shifted her arms into Tendrils and shot them out to the defenseless thief. Boomerang prepared for the worst when suddenly, Diablo leaped in front of him and used his fire to block the living vines!

Diablo's POV:

Bella shifted to Hammerfists again and knocked everyone back a few meters. She walked angrily towards Diablo and said "I've had it with you! I won't let you take my happiness again, Edward."

Diablo looked around, confused on why she had called him that. Lifting him up off of the ground, Bella Swan threw him through the air! He hit something invisible. When he looked up, he saw the group pounding on some invisible wall, their shouting muted. Bella slowly walked towards him and said "I will not allow you to do this to me again!"

Suddenly, a giant silver wolf sprang at Bella, knocking her down and holding her to the ground! Diablo heard Harley faintly shout "Aw, fluffy doggy!"

He watched as Bella grabbed the giant wolf, laugh, and say "Heel, Leah!"

When she threw the giant wolf, who he now knew was Leah, Diablo engulfed Bella in flames. When he stopped, she stood there with a hand on her hip, smirking. She asked "Really? I just made these clothes and you want to burn them?"

She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high. Smiling, Bella said "You told me vampires can't survive fire. Curious as to how one has the gift of wielding it."

She threw him again and as he crawled to his feet, she advanced while saying "Your new friends will die too. Then I will finally be happy! No one will ever destroy my life, my paradise, my kingdom, ever again!"

Diablo felt his anger bubbling over until finally, the flame consumed him once more. As his Tribal form rose to his feet, Diablo looked down to see Bella looking at him in awe and of course, some hate in there as well. She burst towards him, but he caught her and slammed her into the ground! He picked her up and punched her back down. Suddenly, she hit him, well, below the belt and then right-hooked him which sent him into a building! Shaking the dust off of him, he looked up to see Isabella charging with her Blade. Sidestepping her, he grabbed the Blade and her and stuck into the ground. Maintaining his hold on her shoulder, he threw massive left hooks at her but after 3, she evaded and he punched through the wall. While his arm was stuck, she marched up to him and Spartan-kicked him through the smoldering wall. As he tried to get up, she grabbed his leg with her tendrils and threw him into her old house!

The tribal form slipping away, Diablo wiped his bloody mouth. He faintly heard Bella walking towards him. Suddenly, he saw something on the floor. Reaching towards it, he turned to see Bella smiling down at him.

Bella's POV:

Bella looked down at the hazy image of a beaten Edward. As her arm morphed into her Blade, she said "I win, but let's be honest, I would've eventually."

Suddenly, his hand thrust towards her with an object encased in his fingers! Catching the hand, she looked down and was shocked to see a toy she had never seen.

A teddy bear with golden fur with chocolate brown eyes. On the brown stomach, it had an inscription.

 _"To my darling daughter, Bella, who I care with all of my heart. With love, Daddy."_

Her heart stopped, everything blurred.

Suddenly, she saw her friends. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Jake, and Leah.

Her enemies. Victoria, James, the Cullens.

Suddenly, she saw an infant. Holding the little girl were two young adults. She recognized them. Charlie, smiling as he looked down at the little girl. No mustache, less lines of age. Renee, shorter hair and brighter skin, held the infant in admiration.

When Bella shifted her gaze downwards, she was met with chocolate brown eyes she recognized instantly, the same ones she saw everyday in the mirror. The infant Bella looked at herself in the mirror as the doting couple holding her smiled at each other and then back to the small bundle of joy in their arms.

As the vision retreated, her eyes unblurred and revealed that instead of Edward beneath her, it was the tattooed man that she remembered from earlier. Suddenly, she felt something prick her skin. Looking into the man's eyes, she smirked and said "Whoops."

Then, once again, she blacked out.

Diablo's POV:

Before Bella Swan could hit the ground, Diablo caught her in his arms. Looking up, he saw Deadshot lowering his gun and Flag calling for the evac. Looking down at her, he found a dart in her neck which must have been a tranquilizer. Moving her hair from her face, Diablo looked down at the now sleeping beauty.

Time Skip:

Waller looked at them through the vid screen and said "Good job everyone. I knew I wasn't making a mistake when I deployed you. Now, before you go back to your cells, are there any requests?"

Diablo spoke first "Ms. Waller, when she wakes up, I'd like to speak with Bella Swan."

Cocking her head, she asked "Why is that, Diablo?"

He replied "Before she saw the toy, she kept calling me "Edward" and talking about her revenge and how she would never lose her happiness again."

Waller commanded "Get to the point."

Diablo sighed before continuing "I think this "Edward", who as a civilian told me, was her boyfriend and he did something to her that triggered her becoming an Evolved. What I propose is that I could talk to her and see if we can, and if she wants, help. That could get her to trust you and us a little more."

On the screen, Waller smirked and answered "Permission granted. If you can get her to open up to us, I'd appreciate it. Good luck, Diablo."

As Diablo walked out, Harley jogged after him and said "I know this might sound hypocritical coming from me, but are you crazy? That chick tries to kill you and you wanna spend time with her?! Honestly?!"

Diablo replied "You're right, you do sound hypocritical."

Deadshot interrupted "Doll Face is right, for once. It's insane. I mean, she hospitalized Croc."

Diablo replied "I know, okay?! Yes, it's crazy, but we need to take a few crazy risks. I mean, if an Evolved can a nuke, one of Waller's pain-in-the-neck bombs ain't gonna do shit."

Once they realized what he was saying, they motioned for him to continue. Diablo continued "I think I would feel better if I had a little smudge of a feeling that I won't get killed by someone who could make me into a spicy cheeseburger."

They both clinched at the thought and watched as he left to where they locked Bella Swan.

With 6 SWAT members behind him with prototype high pressure fire extinguishers, he walked into the containment cell.

Bella Swan was encased in a titanium coffin, limbs drawn to separate corners of the room. Flood gates stood out behind her with a freezing agent waiting for it to let loose. Then there was a flash-burn floor below her. Diablo muttered "Spared no expence."

Suddenly, the echoed breathing picked up. Stepping closer, he looked into the small slot given so she could see. Her eyes roamed behind her eyelids for a few seconds before opening to reveal brown eyes with a spark of red in the iris. When she saw him, she asked "Where am I?"

Diablo replied "You're in Belle Reav. A prison where I guess the most dangerous people go."

She asked "Why am I here?"

Before he could reply, Amanda Waller answered "You destroyed the town of Forks, Washington."

Bella whimpered out "What? No, I-I would never."

Diablo interrupted "What about Edward Cullen?"

Suddenly, her eyes focused on his and she said in a menacing voice "Do you know where he is?"

Waller interrupted again and said "I might be able to help with that. I had Task Force X bring you in because you have certain skills I wish to have at my disposal. Should you prove your loyalty by fixing a few problems for me when the time comes, I will give you all of the resources available to me to help you find this Edward. If you accept, I'll see that your living quarters are improved. I'll grant Leah Clearwater and anyone else you wish visitor access. If you double cross me, I will rip your existence apart. You can't do shit if you're frozen or fried."

Diablo looked to Bella as she made the decision. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and muttered "Deal."

 **That's it for now. Not my best stuff, but I hope to see you guys soon. By the way, in case I didn't tell you, the Joker will not be same in this story like in Suicide Squad. He'll be like in appearance and personality like the one in th** **e Arkham series. Just to clarify, he looks like** **the Origins Joker. Any problems with this story, let me know so I can fix it to the best of my ability. Review, any feedback is valued and appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is Hacker-Attacker signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much guys! I mean, this is getting ridiculous. 106 follows, 89 favorites, and 22 reviews for 3 chapters? From a minor league writer like me, that means a lot. Thank you for your support and here's the next chapter. Just so you know, Bella is like Heller, not Mercer. She's a hybrid of human and the virus. Look it up, it actually says that Heller was a hybrid.**

 **By the way, I don't know much of the background except for what was in the movies. Did you see the part where Croc threw up!? LOL.**

 **Disclaimer: Some scenes in this and following chapters will be practically the same from "Escape from Arkham", mostly because it will help me put this story together.**

 **I don't any of these franchises or characters.**

Bella's POV:

They had moved Bella into her new room a few days after she had agreed. She now had a better bed and food whenever she needed it. As she swung back and forth on the swing she had made with her Tendrils, she thought about Diablo. He seemed like someone she'd like to know, but she'd have to be careful. She would probably apologize to that snake or alligator guy. Tired of swinging, she leapt down from her perch and decided to plan where to look for the Cullens first. She quickly drew a map of leads. She remembered them saying something about cousins in Denali. If that was true, that could be where she would start. Then there was the fact that the Volturi lived in Italy. They seemed more reliable. Unfortunately, they both had some sort of loyalty to the Cullens. The ones in Denali probably had some sort of family loyalty, which she could respect, but in this case, she wouldn't. The Volturi probably wouldn't like her wanting to kill one of the vampires they want for the Guard, if what Edward said was true about the Volturi wanting him and Alice.

Looking around her makeshift map, she felt something ache along her eyes across South America. She then remembered Carlisle talking about relatives in the Amazon. Smiling as she realized she had another lead, she went over the entire map, searching for memories she'd had pushed aside.

Going over Africa, around Egypt, she heard "Amun."

Going over America again, she heard a voice like Jasper's say "Charlotte."

Smiling with triumph, she marked Denali first for information. If that didn't work out, she'd go to the Volturi. Morphing her arms into her Whipfist, she pulled herself back into her swing. As she dreamed of her revenge, she felt her eyes drift and close.

Gordon's POV:(Gary Oldman)

It was a regular winter night in Gotham for Gordon, except for the fact that the Dark Knight hadn't visited him yet. As he stood on the cold roof, Gordon thought about his daughter. Barbara had been taking more classes and activities at her school. While he missed her from time to time, Gordon was proud that his daughter was doing something useful with her life. Going back into the warmth of the building, Gordon looked over the files again. When he got to the last page, he saw the Joker's picture and the words under it.

 _"Captured in Midway City during (blacked out) incident. Returned to Arkham under Maximum Security Wing."_

Joker's POV:

Joker sat in his cell, thinking of what to do that day. Hang out with Pengie, no. Sit in his cell and read, he wasn't _that_ crazy. Escape, sure, he could do that any day of the week. As long as he got to shoot something. Getting off the floor, he walked to the door and yelled "Guard!"

One of the stupid ones actually came close to the door as Joker asked "Can you open the door? I think I'm sane."

The guard rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically "Really?"

Nodding his head, Joker answered "Oh yes, quite so. In fact,- oh look, here comes Bane. You let him out too?"

The guard spun around and looked for the fake Bane, only to have Joker reach to him, grab the collar of his shirt, and pull him fast towards the bars. The impact knocked the guard out and Joker put the guard's hand against the scanner. As the door slid open, he looked down at the guard with disgust and asked "Really? That wasn't even my moderate, much less my best stuff. You're pathetic."

As he pulled the guard inside the cell, Joker asked "Are you one of those people who got the cap labeled "Dunce" all the time? It'd explain a lot."

A few minutes later, the guard stepped back out again, turned back to the cell, and whispered "Thanks for the clothes sucker."

Closing the cell door, he peeked inside to see the corpse of the guard that had a broken neck and a Dunce cap on his head. The Joker pulled down the face mask and said "See, I knew you would fit in."

Walking away with a skip in his step, Joker made his way to the command center of Arkham Asylum.

Time Skip:

Gordon's POV:

Gordon was finishing up a report when suddenly, the door on the other side of the room exploded open! Grabbing their pistols, the detectives and patrolmen aimed at the door. Suddenly, a sharp noise went throughout the station, causing them to drop the guns as the firearms exploded! He heard that one voice laugh and shout "I love this thing!"

Looking up, he saw the Joker step through the smoke, followed by each of the most dangerous criminals of Gotham. The emerald-haired villain stepped up onto a desk and bowed to the officers. Pulling himself up, Joker announced "You're all relieved of duty as of immediately. Now since that's settled, we need a new boss of Gotham. I nominate Mr. Joker!"

Pulling out his gun, he waved it around and asked "Any other nominations?"

When no one spoke, his grin widened and he said "Then, if that's settled, lock them all up!"

Flag's POV:

Flag walked into Waller's office and demanded "Why'd you call me here, Waller? You got your Teen Monster less than 3 weeks ago!"

Waller simply replied "There's a situation in Gotham that I was just informed of. Apparently, the Joker escaped again after he was captured in Midway City. As of 8 hours ago, he took control of Gotham by taking out the bridges and imprisoning or killing the police presence in the city. As of 5 hours ago, he released a video throughout the internet. The Batman has not been spotted in the area yet. Here''s the video."

She turned the computer around and Flag watched.

 _The Joker stood in front of the background of Gotham City... except he was upside down. He angrily advanced to the screen and said "Clay, you're holding it wrong. Give me that!"_

 _He grabbed the camera and turned it and pointed it at a confused- looking clay monster and Joker said "This is how you hold it!"_

 _It was shoved against the creature and as Joker walked away, the creature turned it towards himself and suddenly licked the lens! Joker shouted "Why are you licking it, you half-wit piece of gum! I swear, ever since Bats zapped you in the head, you've been more of an idiot than Superman with his spandex! Who wears spandex?! You know what? I've had enough. Firefly, you hold it and don't fly. It makes the camera shaky."_

 _The camera finally righted itself and focused on the Joker. The clown put his trademark smile on and said "Hello world! It's me, the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker! If you don't know me, don't worry, you soon will. Now, let me show you something."_

 _The camera followed him and he had at least twenty boxes behind him. "Before you, there is a pile of gifts to my fine city. Each of them are wired to a building and when I push them, BOOM! A fireworks show that you'll never beat! The only way to stop them is to bring back my Harley to me and to deliver 1 billion dollars to me . That's not from all of you together. I meant, with each country watching me, each of you has to bring the described amount to this city under a neutral flag, delivered by the leaders of said countries. Just so you don't get cold feet though."_

 _Walking over to the boxes, he sang "Eenie, meenie, minie, moe. Catch the tiger by his toe. If he hollers, shoot him in the mouth. My mommy says to pick the very best one, and you are it!"_

 _Grabbing a red box, he pushed the button and cheered as the building erupted into fire and ash!_

 _Turning back to the camera, the Joker said "You see, this city thought they were impenetrable. This is how crazy the Batman has made Gotham! By the end of the week, all of Gotham will enjoy my party favors. I will show them my reality."_

The video fuzzed out, leaving Flag stunned and when he looked up to Waller, she said "We sent a Predator just over an hour ago. Before it was shot down by something, We got images that confirm what he's saying. Britain, India, and Mexico are already sending the money. They aren't seeing his plan for what it is. If all of that money is taken, the entire world will go into decline. Anarchy and chaos. That money could also get him anything he wants, should he choose. By delivering that money, the world is being handed to him. 7 billion lives for 10 million. He's insane, but he plays his cards well."

Flag asked "Surely not all of the leaders are agreeing to this?"

Amanda replied "China and Russia have already stepped out, with many others bound to follow. The president has already said the famous "We do not negotiate with terrorists" line."

Flag asked "How'd it get around so fast? You said it only happened 5 hours ago."

Amanda answered "Someone hacked into the satellites. Broke into one and used it to communicate and transmit a virus into the rest which spread to the world. He took a battering ram and took over communications for a few minutes and he may still be in there."

Flag inquired "How do you want to handle this? The Batman is out of the picture and the army can't get in. Unless you want to bomb the city, you're going to have to send us in."

Amanda smiled and said "I know and I know just how to do it."

Bella's POV:

Bella woke up steadily and tried to get the blurry out of her eyes. She heard a woman's voice whine "Aw, not again."

She heard and Australian or something like that say beside her "Well, look at you. Not so dangerous now, are you? Now that you're in same boat as us."

She felt a rough hand touch her harm and said "If you don't want the last thing you see to be a fucking bloody stump before I eat you, I would keep ALL body parts away from me."

She heard a rough voice, possibly the one who injured her Goliath in the water tower, say "I'd listen to her, Boomerang. You remember how she almost backhanded you into outer space if it wasn't for Diablo."

She heard the pervert's voice say "Okay, okay. Sheesh."

Bella groaned and thought " _How old is this guy? Is he a hormonal 14 year-old in a 30 year-old's body?_ "

Suddenly, metal cases enclosed around them and the mean lady's voice came in "Listen, convicts. The Joker escaped again and the Batman hasn't been spotted yet. The Joker has demanded Harley back and 1 billion dollars from every country. We want you to find him and take him down. Whatever the cost and no running, Miss Quinn. We have a solitary nanite in your head that your boyfriend won't be able to hack. Miss Swan, I don't care what you do to the minor escapees like thieves and rapists, but if we lose any essential convicts, including ones from your own team, you will be sorry your grandparents even met. I will burn you and let all you care about be wiped from existence, including Ms. Clearwater and Mr. Black. Do you understand?"

Bella, fuming with eyes crimson, replied "Crystal."

Suddenly, the crocodile man asked "Wait, one question. Who put our clothes on us if we were unconscious?"

Instead of answering, the floor dropped out from beneath them!

As she watched the ground zoom closer, she heard Croc scream "I hate heights!"

The metal carrier suddenly stopped as the parachute slowed the landing. 10 seconds later, Bella's carrier went into a roll. When it stopped, she shifted her hands into the Hammerfists and punched the door off. Climbing out, she looked over herself. Shaking her head at the plain cotton jacket and pants, she shifted them off and replaced them. She now wore a leather jacket with a few metal pieces here and there, jeans, and spiked combat boots. Nodding at her new clothes, she looked around to see one of the other capsules. Walking over, she shifted to Claws and ripped the door off. Inside was an upside down and passed out Captain Boomerang.

Smiling at the opportunity, she turned back to normal fists and punched him in the balls. As she covered his mouth, he let out a scream that would've woken up half of Gotham. When he recovered from most of the pain, he looked at her and whimpered underneath her hand. Pulling away, Bella said in a dark tone "Consider that a warning. Asshole."

Then she pulled him out of the seat and Bella started looking around for the other pods, with Boomerang limping and cursing behind her. Soldier Boy, as Bella called him, got on her radio and gave her the others location.

They found the others with Flag in an alley, trying to figure out how to get Killer Croc out of telephone pole wires. Bella heard Harley yell "Don't worry K.C, we'll get you out in no time!"

Annoyed, Bella shifted into her Whipfist and hit it out of the wires. Harley continued "Sooner than you think!"

Bella strutted over and pulled the door off. What she smelled and saw in the next 3 seconds made her want to put it back on. Croc really wasn't good with heights. He redecorated the interior of the pod green.

Time Skip:

After Croc had cleaned himself with a nearby fire hydrant, they went to a nearby warehouse that Flag had designated to stock up on inventory. Before they could leave, the warehouses doors opened. As the squad went behind boxes to hide, Bella heard a British voice say "I want my inventory streaming through Gotham by morning. That clown is not going to get that money if I have anything to say about it."

Looking over the box she was hiding behind, she saw a bunch of men putting the containers into trucks. As she looked on, she saw a small, but fat man waddling around, shouting orders. Suddenly, a small box fell to the floor and let out a CRASH!

The fat man spun around and said "I know you're here, now come out or I'll throw a grenade at ya!"

Slowly, the rest of the squad came out with at least one gun raised and when the fat man saw Deadshot, he laughed and said "It's just you, Lawton."

Deadshot replied "Yeah. Cobblepot, it's somewhat nice to see you."

Cobblepot asked "How's life treating you?"

Lawton replied "Not bad, but I'm afraid this isn't a social visit."

Cobblepot looked confused before asking "Then what kind of visit is-" he stopped when he spotted Harley trying to hide behind Croc.

He said angrily "You! Clown!"

Around them, Cobblepot's goons raised their guns and pointed them all at Harley

Harley stepped out and asked "You're not still mad about those trucks, are you? To me, it feels like you are."

Bella asked "What are you mad at her for?"

Cobblepot replied "She and her looney boyfriend blew up all of the trucks that were delivering my paid essentials! They even drove one of them into the river! Just for a laugh! I didn't even get a refund!"

Before he could shoot Harley, Bella stepped in front of her. Enraged at the interruption, Cobblepot shouted "Get out of the way, biker girl!"

Bella replied "Think about this, Mr. Cobblepot. A government woman named Waller sent us here. If you shoot Harley, Waller will have lost one member from one of her biggest assets. Who do you think she'd come after? You, but if you let Harley go, I can promise you something. If you let us leave with Harley, we'll take Joker down and as a bonus, we won't even remotely mention you to Waller and you don't go to prison for a long while. Pretty good deal, huh?"

Cobblepot looked distant for a second, as if thinking of his options, before smiling and saying "I like how you do business girl. Fine, Clown Girl and the rest of you can go, but if I catch any of you on my turf again, I'll skin you and hang you by your toes. Now, get out!"

Walking past the fuming fat man, the Squad left the warehouse. Deadshot came up to Bella and asked "How'd you know that'd work?"

Bella replied "He's a crook. Give a crook what he wants, hopefully he'll at least give you room to breathe. If he doesn't, make him stop breathing."

Eventually, Flag found a place to lay low until morning. Bella sat up in her makeshift hammock and watched the others go off to their corners. Diablo made a small fire as Flag polished his pistol and Harley put curlers in her hair. Lying back, Bella looked through the smog and clouds in Gotham's sky and did her best to fall to sleep.

 **Okay, this a another setting-up chapter. I kept running this through my head. I don't want Bella to find the cullens too quickly and I want to build up the action. I hope you liked this chapter and I defiantly plan on seeing you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm not going to say anything this time guys, let's just get to the show.**

 **By the way, have you seen Fate of the Furious yet? So worth it. Very good.**

 **I don't own any of the franchises or characters that appear in this story.**

 **By the way, I'm altering the Arkham universe just a bit. In this, neither Deadshot nor Killer Croc were in Arkham Origins. Which villains were is up to you. Just trying to avoid confusion.**

 _ **Bella- whisper talking**_

Whisper's in the Black Ch.4

Bella opened her eyes as the sounds of cars zooming by crawled their way into her ears. Rolling onto her side, Bella saw Diablo sitting in a corner, face down, but towards her. As she took in his features, she couldn't help but feel something towards the tattooed metahuman. She thought in her head " _I wonder what it'd be like to be in his arms, to hold him, to kis-_ "

She interrupted her thoughts by shaking her head and turning away from Diablo. She would not let someone in again. Not like Edward. Bella waited until the others woke up. Flag pulled them all together and pulled out a map of Gotham. Flag informed "I spoke to Waller last night and she gave me the layout. Joker has sentries on the roofs. He also has patrols going through the city. We'll have to stay low. We'll use the subway. You see a target and they see you, drop them."

Deadshot replied sarcastically "Nah, we were going to walk up to them and invite them for some fish and chips."

Flag rolled his eyes and said "Okay, stock up. We move in 10."

Bella jumped to the roof and searched the streets. Finding a patrol in the street below, she shifted her arm into her Whipfist and flanked the patrol. Aiming for a straggler, she launched her weapon and felt it go through the man's throat! Pulling him back, she slammed him into the ground and used the blades running across the Whipfist to rip the man apart. Tendrils spread from her body and drew the man's parts into her. She held her head as she felt his memories flood into her.

 _He saw the pods coming down and heard a deep voice say "Increase patrols and keep me updated throughout the day. The Joker will want to know when we find his pet."_

She came out of the memory and sprinted back to the others. Dropping down, she heard Flag ask her "Where'd you go?"

Bella answered "Went to find out what's what. Whoever's in charge saw us landing last night. He ordered an increase in patrols. Joker knows Harley's here."

Deadshot asked "What are we going to do about old Clown Boy?"

Flag replied "We may have to kill him. Actual kill. We can't risk him doing this again."

Harley shouted "What?! No, you can't kill him!"

Flag tried to say "Harley, we may have no-"

Harley shouted again "No, I won't let you kill Pudding!"

Bella walked up to the insane shouting woman "Harley, calm down. We're not going to kill your Pudding, but we can't let him go either. Look at it this way. Waller will kill you and him if we don't stop him. Joker is going to get what he wants if we don't bring him down. He's going to get you and himself killed, but not if we stop him. He'll be safe in Arkham, at least until the Batman takes over. Waller won't be watching and he won't get killed."

Harley asked "What if he hates me afterward?"

Bella replied "I know that it's probably almost certain, but if he hates you for saving his life, there's something really, really wrong with him."

Harley took a deep breath and nodded before smiling and saying "You know, I have to ask. Are you related to Dr. Phil?"

Bella grinned and she replied "No. I'm just rational."

Suddenly, a voice filled the air "Oh my. That's touching. Definitely not something I expected from the Joker's pet."

Out of the shadows strode a platinum blonde woman. She wore an orange leather jacket with black lines cutting through the orange like scales and black leather pants. The fangs in her smile led up to the slits that were her eyes.

Flag muttered hatefully "Copperhead."

She smiled and answered "Not just me."

Behind them, the ground shifted and changed colors until it shaped into a giant hulking clay beast. Above them, the sound of a jetpack and cackling announced the arrival of Firefly. Bella recognized him because as a little girl, she had witnessed him on Christmas Eve while visiting an uncle in Gotham.

Copperhead said to them "Kill them all except Harley. The Joker will want his doll back."

Then she leapt at Flag while Firefly grabbed Croc with a hook and taking off. Bella leapt after him and used her Tendrils to grab Croc's leg. Then all she saw was sky.

Diablo's POV:

Diablo watched as Bella and Croc were taken by Firefly. Suddenly, he was hit by a heavy tentacle of clay! Gunshots sounded as Deadshot tried to take the thing down. Looking up, he saw Clayface raise his giant fist and sent it falling towards him! Diablo rolled out of the way and grabbed onto the fist before Clayface could raise it again. Doing his best to race up the arm, Diablo reached Clayface's upper body, gripped the clay with a fire- engulfed hand, and slid down the body. Once he reached the ground, he put the still flaming fist into the creatures leg. As he held on for dear life when Clayface tried to shake him off, Diablo wondered how Bella was doing.

Flag's POV:

Flag was doing his best to avoid the poison-tipped claws that Copperhead kept attacking him with. Harley lay slumped in a corner, barely conscious after Copperhead did a body-slam on her. Copperhead tripped him when he looked to Harley and leaped on top of him. Quickly, he put his M4 between his face and her claws. She smiled and was about to stab him in the chest when suddenly they heard "Incoming!"

3 minutes earlier

Bella's POV:

Bella started climbing up Croc's leg as Firefly flew through the city, trying to concentrate and block out the air whistling around them and Croc yelling. Firefly looked over his shoulder and saw Bella climbing after him. Narrowing his eyes under the mask, Firefly flew close to a high-rise and watched with glee as Bella crashed through it.

Bella shook her head as she recovered, trying to get the ringing out of her ears. Bella morphed her arm into a Whipfist and climbed to the top of the building. When she saw Firefly shriek by, she shot the hook out and felt it pierce the metal jetpack. Retracting it, she pulled him back and said "Come here."

Panicking, Firefly put full power into the jetpack and she was dragged away again. Luckily, she was still attached to him and she pulled herself to his back. She ripped off one of the wings and they started to fall. Bella saw the fast-approaching ground and started to pull on Firefly's pack. She was able to pull it so they were going at a slow descent. Suddenly, she saw Clayface trying to shake Diablo off of his leg and Flag attempting to get Copperhead off of him. She tried to yell "Incoming!" before they suddenly crashed!

When they crashed, Firefly's wing hit Copperhead in the face which sent them both sprawling and Bella, the remains of the jetpack, and K.C. hurling towards Clayface. When they hit him, chunks of burnt and hardened clay flew apart while Bella drew Croc into a protective hold with her obsidian Shield as bricks and shrapnel fell towards them. When it stopped, Bella dropped her shields and let Croc go. While they got up, Bella saw Flag handcuffing Copperhead by her hands, feet, and Firefly. Feeling funny, she reached towards her back to feel a leathery surface. Harley woke up, saw her, and squealed while saying "You can fly?! Why didn't you tell me?"

It was true. Somehow, Bella's body had grown leathery, bat-like wings that were decorated with spikes and scales. Each of them had to be at least 8 to 9 feet long. Bella caressed them, folded them and soon they disappeared inside of her body. Deadshot was looking at her in awe and said "Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'm a little jealous."

Flag asked "How'd you get those?"

Diablo replied "Don't you remember what you told us Flag? Evolved can assume the parts of their enemies."

Flag shook his head and said "No, that doesn't make any sense because even if Firefly can fly, he can't do it without his jetpack."

Bella asked "Maybe it happened when we crashed? The jetpack was with me and Croc when we fell."

Flag answered "Not according to Waller. She said you can only absorb organic matter."

Boomerang interrupted "Whatever the reason, it's fucking awesome."

Flag shouted "Alright, shut up! There's no doubt that the fight drew attention, especially with Bella, Croc, and Firefly ripping their way through the sky. We better move."

Bella asked "What about them?"

Flag replied "They'll only slow us down. We'll track them down once this fuck-up is all over."

Flag led them through the alleys of Gotham as they heard vehicles rumble and groups of guards wandered by. Bella was pulled into her thoughts as they wandered on. Her eyes grew a crimson haze as she thought about the letter the vampire had left her on her father's body. About how Edward had caused it all. She heard the whispers again " ** _It's his fault. He left you to die. He told you to stay away, to be afraid, to love him, he said he'd protect you, then he left you for time to claim! He caused it, he turned you into this, he destroyed you!_** "

She cried back to her thoughts " _Stop it! Don't make me see it again! I know! I will take him apart! JUST SHUT UP!_ "

They cackled before mocking her " _ **You think you can control us?! No, we control you. We are YOU!**_ "

Bella slumped against a wall as she clutched her head and tried to fight back against her thoughts " _No, you can't be. You would have me destroy everything, not just those who have hurt me! You are not me!_ "

As they retreated back into her subconscious, they whispered " ** _Like it or not, we will take control and then our justice will come._** "

Enraged at the threat, Bella took hold of a dumpster and threw it into a wall! At the noise, the others spun around and saw her in her weakened state. Deadshot put her arm around him and picked her up, bridal style. He looked down to Bella and asked "You okay?"

She looked up to him with blurry eyes, nodded, and said "I need to rest a little. Just for a few minutes. 30 minutes tops."

Flag sighed, looked around, and led them into Gotham Bank.

As he went a corner, Flag said "I'll update Waller."

Deadshot set her down on a desk and his fading footsteps were the last thing she heard before letting sleep claim her.

Time Skip:

Bella groggily opened her eyes to a strange smell. Shrugging it off, she looked around, she saw the others in their own corners. She saw Diablo sleeping on his side, flat on the floor.

The voices momentarily came back " ** _You know, he's kind of attractive and you know it. We felt your wanting when you first saw him._** "

Bella thought back " _Shut up. I don't like him. Besides, any attraction that I may have felt probably came from you. Even if what you say was true, I'm not going to let him in like Edward._ "

They whispered back " _ **When are you going to get over what that bastard did to you? It's ridiculous and you know it.**_ _ **Deny it all you want**_. _**You want Diablo.**_ "

Shaking her head, she got to her feet and walked over to Diablo's prone body. Tapping his shoulder, she grew worried when he didn't even shrug her off. Turning his body towards her, she jumped back when she saw his face. Diablo was awake, gritting his teeth as if in pain. His arms and legs were tense, as if he was trying to break out of ropes that weren't there.

Looking around her, she saw the others in the same state. Turning back to Diablo, she watched as he managed through his pain "Get..Get the door!"

Bella leaped to her feet and sprinted to the door. Shifting her arms into claws, she gripped the doors and tore them off their hinges... only to get shot in the chest!

Groaning, Bella struggled to her feet only to be met by with a giant fist smashing her back down. She was pulled to her feet by a very large man with a skull mask with a black outfit outlined by green tubes **(Regime Bane)**.

Blinking through the pain, she saw two other figures. One was a woman with crimson red hair and clothes. What caught Bella's attention is that the woman's skin was a pale green and a pink flower writhed around her arm, the petals emitting some kind of pheromone.

The other was an athletic man wearing orange and black armor. One side of his mask was orange and showed an eye, the color of the iris like a stormy gray. The other side had no eye and was pure black. Along his back and hips was an armory. A sword, staff, SMGs, pistols, grenades, and the rifle he used to shoot her in his hands.

As he shouldered his rifle, he stepped up to examine Bella. She heard his muffled voice say "The Joker should pay me extra for a catch like this. I'm only supposed to take down the Bat, but 7 of some of the dangerous people on the planet. I can only imagine how much that'll fetch me."

Behind him, Poison Ivy smirked as Deathstroke pulled Bella's eyes up to meet his before saying "Lights out." Then he slammed his fist into her face!

Time Skip:

Bella groaned as she felt her body being dragged across a tile floor. She heard Deathstroke say "Bane, she's coming to."

They momentarily stopped as Bane slammed his fist into her again as he roared "Stay down!"

Then they continued on. Bella opened her eyes and saw Deathstroke tailing behind them. When he saw her open eyes, he asked "Enjoy your nap?"

Then she heard laughter as they entered a large area. Bane pulled her up and placed her chains onto a hanging hook. When she looked up, Bella got her first glimpse of the Joker. He sat an electric chair fashioned into a throne with flags like the U.S. national flag, but instead of red, white, and blue, it was red, green, and purple. Beside his chair, Harley sat in a regular chair under guard. When he saw Bella, the Joker gave her an insane grin and said "So this is the girl that kicked Copperhead's ass. You know, now that I think about it, she's failed me twice. Give her a few guards, she makes burger meat out of them, but put her against a metahuman or even a man in a bat outfit, she falls head over feet. That's the last time I hire her."

He jumped out of his chair and said "You know, I heard from the annoying jetpack boy that you convinced MY Harley to turn against me. Do you know what happens when someone tries to get between Harley and me? They usually have to go to a funeral service the next morning. Or they end up somewhere less than clean."

The Joker continued "Unfortunately, I don't have a nuclear bomb on me... yet, and I hear that's one of the only ways to kill people like you. So you see my predicament. Too unpredictable to let go and too hard to kill."

Harley tried "Pudding, please don't kill-"

She was interrupted when Joker hit her with his revolver and shouted "You shut up! You don't get to speak anymore since you tried to get me and all these others locked in here again! Now as I was saying before the female dog spoke up, what am I going to do with you?"

His twisted smile emerged once again and Bella felt a chill go up her spine.

 **Well, that's it for now. If I did something wrong, please tell me so I may fix it. The next chapter will be a blast that I'm going to start working on as soon as I can. Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated. Until next time, goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well guys, this is where it starts. Unfortunately for me, I need to go to college this summer and I have no idea when I'll update next. Wish me luck. Just so you know guys, while Bella is an Evolved, she's still young and is not unstoppable. Oh, and Diablo is a little younger in this and his story before Belle Reav is a little different in this story.**

 **I do not own any of these franchises.**

Whispers in the Black Ch.5

Bella's POV:

Bella felt the cold floor against her face as she tried to remain conscious. Joker had assigned Bane as her warden. She had been hanging on a hook for nearly four hours, trying to endure Bane making slop of her insides. The worst part is that every time she healed, Bane elevated to a new form of punishment. Her vision was getting blurry and turning to white, red, and black. Right now, he was unwrapping chains from his fists when Bella taunted "You know, this is kind of pathetic."

Bane looked over to her and asked "What do you mean?"

Bella replied "You're supposed to be this muscle-bound beast who takes orders from no one, yet you follow the Joker's lead like a lap dog."

Bane said "The Joker has paid me enough. All I have to do is make sure the little bitch, you, doesn't escape and cause problems."

Bella smiled and said "Oh, now I get it. You're on janitorial duty."

Bane slapped her and said "I'll be right back. We're going to have fun with cleavers soon."

As soon as he walked out, Bella morphed her arm into Claws and broke the chains holding her up. She groaned and rubbed out the ache in her shoulder. Walking over to the door, Bella looked out and morphed into the man she had Consumed earlier. She felt something between her legs, groaned, and said "This is not going to be easy to get used to. How do guys walk with this thing?"

Walking out awkwardly, Bella looked into the cells, trying to find the others. A few cells down, she found Boomerang. Rolling her eyes, she said "Just my luck. The useless one."

Opening the door, she ran in and broke the chains. When he didn't stir, she backhanded him and he tackled her to the ground. The Australian was about to punch her when she morphed back. Eyes going wide, Boomerang got off of her and asked "Where are the others?"

They decided to split up and they started wandering the corridors of Arkham Asylum. After the hundredth door, yes she counted, Bella was about to give up... when she heard someone say "That asshole in D block nearly burned me. I hope J will put that asshole out."

Nearly blurring through the hallways, Bella found D block and started looking through the cells, almost ripping them off the hinges. When she opened cell 638, she found Diablo in a chair, slumped and bloody. Reaching out, she shook his shoulder only to be met with a hand around her throat and glowing, ember like eyes staring at her. She tried to get him to stop, but after several attempts, her vision was going dark. Thinking of only one thing, she thought " _Oh screw this_ ",pushed forward, and enveloped his lips with hers.

The whispers cheered " _ **Yes! Finally!**_ "

Closing her eyes, she let herself take in everything that was happening. He was warm, firm and demanding, but he also held a certain gentleness. Feeling the grip on her throat ease, she pulled away and saw Diablo's eyes had turned back to their normal shade with shock in them. Standing up, Bella cleared her throat and said "Now that that's out of the way, come on. We've got to find the others."

Diablo nodded, shook himself out of the trance, and climbed out of the chair when Bella cut the chains. They found Boomerang with Croc, Flag, and Deadshot near the security station. Boomerang smiled and said "3 to 1. I win."

Bella replied heatedly "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be chained up like a damsel in distress. So, if anything, it's 3 to 3 since I got Diablo, took Bane's beating, and I've been doing most of the work since we arrived in Gotham. Who got Croc out of the phone lines? I did. Who got us out of Cobblepot's firing squad alive? I did. Who kicked 3 villains asses? I did. Who escaped and enabled you to get others to do the same? I did. Stack all that up, I should at least get 7, but I'm in a sporting mood today and I'll let whoever saves Harley or kicks the Joker's ass get the final point. Kay Aussie Fries?"

Boomerang shut up and Croc snickered at the silent thief. Flag hacked into the cameras and found that Harley and the Joker were in the cafeteria. Deadshot told them "While they were dragging us to our cells, I saw where they put our gear. It's in the guard's armory."

Making their way to the armory, they heard the Joker say on the speakers "Hello inmates and psychopaths, including me. We are having a special event in the food room and you're all invited! Oh, and this just came across my desk, our prisoners have escaped. So if you assholes see Stan Smith, Mr. Never-Miss, Snake- Eyes, the Peanut Gallery, The Human Flamethrower, and a hot American cheerleader who may be Wolverines cousin, please report them to me and try to KILL THEM AND NOT STAND THERE WITH YOUR DICKS IN YOUR HANDS! On that note, have a very nice day!"

Bella said "I think they noticed we're gone guys."

A few minutes later, they were strapping on their gear. Diablo asked "What's the plan? Joker won't take chances, he'll use Harley as a hostage if he has to. Not to mention the hundreds of nutjobs between them and us."

Flag replied "We're going to need a distraction. Right now, Bella is our best bet. Diablo and Deadshot will draw them to different spots, while me, Croc, and Boomerang will set up charges at different spots. Diablo, start some fires. Deadshot, don't miss. Bella, it'll be up to you to take Joker out."

Bella nodded and watched as the group sprinted away in different directions. Minutes later, she heard Boomerang yelling "That completely backfired!"

Bella turned the corner to find Joker reclining on his throne with no sign of Harley. As she marched angrily to the sadistic clown, she asked angrily "Where's Harley?!"

Smiling his trademark maniacal grin, the Joker asked "What do you care? She's not your friend. She's my Queen and I decide when and where she goes."

Eyes flashing red for a split second, Bella said "You know, you remind me of an egotistical and narcissistic asshole I used to know and just for that, I've decided to beat you into submission."

Laughing, the Joker admitted "Tempting, but you see, my dance card is full. So I'll leave you in the capable hands of my friend. You see, he was a former member of a "secret" organization before he was placed in this funhouse for too "extreme" methods. He's been waiting for a chance to take you on and your date starts now. Have fun, kiddos! I have a city to destroy and a Queen to punish!"

As he clumsily sprinted off, falling one or two times, Bella watched as a door opened at the far side of the room. What came out shocked and disgusted her to her very core. It looked like a human, but it was almost impossible to tell because his face was so jumbled up and lacerated, it only left the face of a monster. As he walked over to her, his face shifted into a somewhat human face. He grinned at her stunned expression and said "It's been a while since I've taken on an Evolved. Soon, you'll be dead with the name Nemesis carved into your chest."

The room was silent as Nemesis closed his eyes and bathed in her awe... at least he thought he was until he heard her giggling. Opening his eyes in confusion, Nemesis saw Bella struggling not to burst out laughing. He asked "Why are you laughing?"

Bella replied "Could you pick a cheesier villain name?! " _Lo and behold, I am the big bad copywriter with no imagination, Nemesis!"_

Enraged, Nemesis shifted into his Wraith form ( _basically a xenomorph who looks like it was an Infected)_ and charged her.

Bella wrapped her arms around him and shifted her arms into Hammerfists and tried to bash the creatures head in! Suddenly, a tail wrapped around her midsection and threw her off. She hit the ground and watched as he flew towards her and sent the deadly blade sailing towards her! Eyes going wide, she moved her head sharply and felt the impact as the tail dug into the floor!

Bella grabbed Nemesis' head and started slamming it into the tile beneath them. The tail somehow got unlodged from the floor and flew towards Bella... only to be sliced clean off when Bella met the blow with her bigger Blade! The creature roared in pain and anger before throwing Bella's weakened grip off of him and shifted his form.

As Bella got to her feet, she saw what looked like an Infected Cyclops! Nemesis sent a wall-demolishing fist her way which she blocked, but it sent her flying anyway! She felt a giant hand grip her leg and soon she was used like a rag doll and he slammed her into two walls before throwing her into the kitchen. Struggling to stay awake, Bella heard the giant say "Now you'll fall like the rest."

Groaning, Bella suddenly got an idea as she said "You talk too much." She sent her Whipfist at the creature and felt it imbed into Nemesis' shoulder. She pulled herself to him and gripped his head. Shifting her hand into a Claw, Bella pulled her hand back, opened it wide, and shoved the bladed hand right into its' eye! Nemesis roared in pain as she pulled with all of her strength and pulled out the bloody orb from Nemesis' socket!

Nemesis shook her off weakly as more and more of his strength faded. He shifted again and it looked like the offspring of a giant and a dragon! Bella watched as the it leapt towards her and smacked her down to the floor. Groaning, she sat up only to be picked up and thrown into the wall! Vision blurring, she looked up to see Nemesis blow a hole in the roof, grip her tightly, and together, they blurred into the sky. Bella heard him say "I have to admit, you put up a nice fight. Then again, most of your kind do, so let's skip to the next part."

He stopped flying all together, held her towards the ground, and let gravity take them. Bella saw the ground rushing towards them and tried to wrestle out of his hands. Turning her towards him, red and black wires spread from him and slowly started to rip into her! Screaming in pain, she unsheathed her claws and severed his arm just before they hit the ground at the same time.

Bella blinked through the pain with the voices roaring " _ **Get up! Get up, you weakling! You will not fall to that madman's attack dog!**_ "

Bella groaned as she felt her muscles ache from all of the pain before looking over to see Nemesis putting his arm back together. Bella immediately climbed to her feet and sprinted towards him! Nemesis looked up just as she tackled him into the wall behind him. Grabbing his neck, she morphed her hand into her Claw and sent a devastating punch, dislocating his jaw! Morphing it into her Hammerfist, she sent it flying into his gut, hearing the pleasing sound of bones breaking. She then morphed her arm into her Whipfist, wrapped the whip around Nemesis' neck and sent him flying into the opposite wall! With great anger, she immediately pulled him straight to her with her Blade ready.

Swinging her Blade, it met and sliced through Nemesis' body, soon black and red wires started ripping into the remains of his body. Bella welcomed the relief from the pain before she felt something. Unable to control herself, she morphed herself into the Nemesis' Wraith form and felt her strength increase as her muscle density grew.

Just then, the group came sprinting from around the corner towards Bella. She somehow got herself to shift back and jog over to them. Flag asked "Where's Harley and Joker?"

Bella replied "No idea. Joker set some kind of Evolved or Infected bounty hunter on me."

Deadshot interrupted "Well, right now, you got the Great Hall Of Famous Bad-Guys Of Gotham coming down on us. So you better go and get Joker so we can all leave."

Bella asked "What about you guys? Waller said we couldn't kill any of the major convicts."

Boomerang replied "Don't worry about us! Just go get Harley!"

Croc chimed in "Yeah, go get 'em, Hells Bells!"

Bella froze. That was one of Emmetts nicknames for her once. Hearing it now, she found it suited her more than it ever did.

Looking back to the group, she promised "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Then she took off into the direction she last saw Joker. Bella found herself in an arena-like area a few minutes later. Looking up, she found him. He was grinning ear to ear as he said "You know, that was fun. Watching you take that beast apart, piece by itty bitty piece. Now, I suppose it's my turn."

Bella replied "The only reason you're not looking like uncooked stuffing for a burrito is because I promised Harley I wouldn't kill you. Though, I can't promise I won't break a few pieces."

Laughing, the Joker descended by a hook and said "Oh, I like you already. Not like Bats, all he does is break some fingers or legs and put a stupid sunburn on you. Not you, you'll actually do your very worst. So come on baby. Beat me till there's nothing left, then do it some more!"

Bella stopped walking and asked "Why?"

Jokers' grin faltered and he said unhappily "I was hoping you'd just do it. Actually walk the walk of your kind, but nooo. Just like him, you have to ask questions."

He pressed a button and a black curtain fell to reveal... a bomb. On it was a countdown clock which was counting down from 2 minutes and Harley was strapped into a chair right beside it, gagged. Joker explained "You see, you turned my Harley against me. So I've decided to do some spring cleaning. Once that timer reaches zero, it's going to give Gotham a very early and very cataclysmic Fourth of July and while we've been talking about this, the timer has lost 30 seconds for you to disarm. So, you can choose! Either kill me and countless lives may be spared. Or let me go, try to disarm the bomb, and save the lives of this city. Your call."

Bella looked at him with an arched eyebrow and then shot out her Whipfist, slashing all of the controls and disarming the trigger of the bomb. Joker cringed as he said "Should've seen that coming."

Bella took a hold of his shirt collar and before she did anything, Bella looked to Harley. Receiving a nod from the gagged Queen, Bella broke so many bones that he would be in a body cast for a year. After she untied Harley, Bella sprinted to the "Polylepticon" as Harley called it to help them fight back the inmates.

When she got there, Bella and Harley found themselves surrounded by SWAT, FBI, and Marines. The soldiers raised their guns once they saw the two women, but Flag quickly came through the crowd and ordered "Stand down! These two are with me."

The Marines quickly lowered their weapons and Flag led them through the lines of injured and cuffed convicts to the others. Diablo saw them first and rushed over to Bella. She asked "Are you okay?"

Diablo replied "I thought I was going to be asking _you_ that."

Flag interrupted by saying "Behold the voice of Fate" and holding a screen up towards them.

The screen flickered on to reveal Amanda Waller.

Bella admitted "I'm a little underwhelmed."

Ignoring the comment, Waller said "Good job, Task Force X, especially you, Ms. Swan."

Bella replied "I only did it so you'd let me get payback. I had no choice."

Waller said "Regardless, you did good. Let it never be said that I'm not a woman of my word. I will work on getting clearance for you. You'll be able to follow your leads within the next 72 hours."

With that, the Suicide Squad returned to Belle Reav.

Time Skip:

Bella rapidly hit the controller in her hands as she watched her character take on an army of deadly aliens. Leah had sent it to her as a way to pass the time. Leah had also told that Jacob was making a full recovery. Bella had told Leah that they would meet up later on. Since she didn't need sleep except for every once in a while, she's been playing non-stop. She'd mainly been playing the Mass Effect series. She'd completed the first 3 and was now working on Andromeda. Needless to say, she was completely in love with it and she couldn't believe how many people were hating it. She also occasionally played Titanfall 2, Mortal Kombat X, and recently the Walking Dead.

Suddenly, Bella heard a knock on her door. Pausing the game, she leaped over the to the door, opened the hatch, and found Diablo.

Opening the door, she asked "What's up?"

He walked in and said "I just wanted to ask you some questions."

Bella asked "This isn't about that kiss back in Arkham, is it?"

Diablo sighed before asking "Why exactly did you do that? I mean, I get that I was choking you, but you could done a number of things to stop me. Could've stabbed, slapped, even punched me. Instead, you kissed me."

Bella took a deep breath before saying "Honestly, I don't know. Instincts I guess. Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable-"

Diablo interrupted "No, I didn't mind. It, honestly, was nice. Part of me actually feels bad for admitting that."

Bella asked "Why?"

Diablo replied "A couple years back, I had a wife and two kids. I was also the leader of a gang. The money I got helped me support them and I almost had enough that I'd be able to leave that business behind and disappear, but Grace had been suspicious for some time and she made it clear that she didn't want any of that in her life. One night, after dinner and the kids were in bed, she confronted me with the money I had stored away. She- she said that she would take the kids to her mother's and once I heard that, I just lost control. My rage killed her and my children that night. My little girl. My little boy. My wife. All gone, because of me. After that, I surrendered to the police and made a vow to never allow anyone to get close to me again."

Bella got up and embraced Diablo. She pulled away a few seconds later and said "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you."

Diablo took a deep breath to pull himself together before asking "If you don't mind me asking, why are you after Edward Cullen? I heard the story from Leah, but I would like to hear it from you."

Bella breathed in and out before saying "Okay. I'll tell you, but I don't want a pity party at the end of it, okay?"

At Diablo's nod, she began "When I was 17, not that age matters to me anymore, I went to live with my father, Charlie, after my mother Renee wanted to travel with her husband. Almost immediately after I arrived, I met the Cullens. Like a moth to a flame, I was drawn to them... and Edward. I started to notice things about them. Now, this will sound crazy- never mind. All of this is crazy. Their skin was ice cold, Edward had somehow managed to stop a van from careening into me after he had been at the other end of the parking lot a second before, and I never saw them in broad daylight."

Diablo said "I know this sounds corny and somewhat obvious, but it sounds like they were vampires."

Bella confirmed "They were and I , the stupid girl that I was, didn't care. They weren't even classic. They didn't have any of the cheesy stuff like burn in sunlight or fangs. They could pass for ordinary people. There were seven. Traditionally, vampires, as you know, drink human blood. The Cullen's, however, decided to seek an alternative lifestyle and started drinking animal blood. Edward, who I don't want to talk about. There was Carlisle, the father figure. He was the leader, but he let Edward dictate him. Then Esme, the mother figure and Carlisle's mate. She pretty much replaced Renee as my maternal parent. Then there's Alice. She was a shopaholic and a pretty good friend, though not my best. I think Leah always was in that spot. Then her mate, Jasper. From what I heard, he was turned in the Civil War. He was the latest addition to the group and had thirst trouble around humans. Then there's Emmett. He was like the big brother I never had. Used to call me all kinds of nicknames. Then, finally, there's Rosalie, Emmett's mate. Can't say I liked her, can't say I hated her. Can't say the same for her about hating me. One day, we were playing baseball and a group of nomads showed up. Two of them, Victoria and James, decided to hunt me. James tricked me into thinking that he had my mom. The Cullen's were able kill him, but they couldn't find Victoria. So life went on."

Diablo asked "What happened then?"

Bella continued "Things were normal until my birthday. The Cullens decided to throw a party for me. Me; being the clutz I was, managed to cut myself on the wrapping paper of a present. Jasper, being an empath, felt all of his family's bloodlust at one time with his own and lost control. Edward pushed me away, which made the situation worse because he pushed me into glass and caused a small cut to become a large one. After that, all of the Cullens but Edward disappeared. Then he told me he was leaving and he left some pretty deep emotional wounds. Then a year later, a vampire killed both of my parents and that led me here. They left me a letter on my father's body. To me, they're known only as R. "

Diablo put his hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella took his hand and said "That's why I want to find him. I want to make Edward suffer after what he put me through."

Diablo replied "Well, I got your back. After what I just heard, I'm having trouble not breaking out right now and tracking that asshole down myself."

Suddenly, another knock on the door announced Flag's arrival. Bella looked over as he said "Come on guys. Bella, you just got approved. A plane is waiting for you when you're ready."

Bella asked "Is the rest of the team coming?"

Flag replied "If they want to and if you want them too."

Bella nodded before saying "You guys can go on without me. I need to do something. It'll only last a few minutes."

After they left, Bella shifted her arm into a thinner and shorter version of her Blade. She looked up into her mirror, gripped her long hair, and started cutting into it. (Just imagine it however you like)

* * *

30 minutes later, the team was sitting in a plane, hearing what Bella told Diablo earlier. Bella said "Now, I have a few leads and one of those leads is in Denali, Alaska."

K.C. argued "No cold! I hate cold!"

Boomerang replied "Deal with it you big baby. I want to help Cheerleader. That asshole ain't a man and he needs something whipped into him."

Deadshot chimed in "Got that right."

Bella continued "Remember, while these people will be faster than normal targets, they can still die. Just let me do the talking and keep your guard up."

Flag informed them "We got a match from the information you gave us, Bella. Vehicles are on the ground waiting for us. We'll take them to get to the house, if that wasn't obvious."

7 hours later, they were in the jeeps, navigating through the white of Denali. Harley asked "Don't ya think that these people are kind of narcissistic that they live in a town that's named after themselves?"

Bella snickered as they rounded the last turn to the house. As they finished the turn, Bella spotted 6 figures standing together in front of the house. Pulling to a stop, the Jeeps parked alongside each other a mere 5 feet away from the Denali's.

Bella climbed out and said happily "Hello, hello, hello!"

The black haired male stepped forward and said "Good morning. May I ask why you all are here?"

Bella replied "That's an excellent question. Now, I won't take that much of your time, but then again, as vampires, you have all of the time in the world."

Six pairs of eyes widened and the strawberry blonde asked "Who are you?"

Bella stepped closer "You may have heard of me from your cousins, the Cullens. They hurt me and I want to hurt them back. Oh right, I forgot to introduce me and my group. Soldier Boy is Colonel Rick Flag, Man with Too Many Guns is Floyd Lawton or Deadshot, Australian Homeless Guy is Captain Boomerang, Lizard Boy is Killer Croc or K.C. for friends or teammates, Doll Face is Harley Quinn, Tattooed Badass is El Diablo, and I am Bella Swan."

 **Okay, that was the first of Bella/Diablo moments. If you thought something was wrong, plz tell me. Until next time, this is Hacker-Attacker61119963 signing off. Reviews and feedback are appreciated. Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh, it's good to be back! Happy anniversary guys! That's right, exactly 1 year ago, I wrote and published my first story, A New Future! Without that story, none of this would've happened. So to celebrate, I've decided to publish another chapter. So, update on me because I just feel the need to. College is going well so I may be able to keep updating regularly, no promises.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises that appear in this story.**

Whispers in the Black Ch.6

Bella's POV:

Bella smiled at the awestruck looks on the Denali's faces. Suddenly, a familiar voice asked "Bella?"

Recognizing the French accent, Bella turned her eyes to the trees to see the familiar face of Laurent looking at her with astonishment. Bella shook her surprise off and said "Hello Laurent. It's been some time."

The scarlet-eyed vampire nodded and went to stand next to the the platinum gold blonde and held her hand. Deadshot asked "You know him, Bella?"

Bella nodded before saying "He helped me with James."

Laurent admitted "I've always regretted going to that town. Then again, I might've never met Irina if I hadn't."

K.C. interrupted by growling and saying "Enough with this mushy-mushy shit. We want to know where Pain-in-the-Ass Ken Doll is!"

The strawberry blonde, who if Bella remembered correctly, was Tanya the coven leader. She asked "What do you mean?"

Bella answered "Oh, he means the melodramatic gel hair model asshole you call a cousin that left me like a trash bag!"

The straight blonde asked "Edward?"

Harley chimed in "Ding ding."

Flag stepped forward and said "Bella helped us recently and we promised her that we would help her get her payback."

Tanya replied "What are you talking about? If anything, he should be wanting payback. They came to us saying that you didn't want them in any part of your life."

Bella frowned and asked "What do you mean?"

The Latin woman, Carmen, replied "The Cullens came to us saying that after something happened on your birthday, Edward went over to apologize and came back saying that you didn't want any of them "filthy monsters", in his words, in your life ever again."

Diablo looked to Bella and said "They must've lied to the Denali's. This doesn't sound like anything like you told us."

Bella turned to the Denali's and asked "Why would I do that? Because Jasper tried to attack me? He's an empath. As soon as I cut myself, he felt everybody's hunger, including his own. Then Edward pushed me into a glass table where I was practically a waterfall. How much of that did they tell you?"

The man beside Kate, Garrett, asked "Then why did you ask them to leave?"

Deadshot answered "According to her, he went to her a couple days after the accident and led her into the woods. It was there that he told her that he and his family were leaving. Edfuck left her in the woods alone, with night coming and soon enough after following him as best she could, she collapsed."

Tanya looked over to Flag and said "Even if that's true, we don't know where the Cullens are. A few months ago, they disappeared. Edward probably is being his melodramatic self. I mean, he actually thought I liked him. He's family, but a little too much like a 14-year old instead of his actual age. We don't know where they are, but there may be someone who does. The Volturi ought to know. Didyme keeps tabs on all of the covens. If she loses one, she sends Demetri to check it out and find them again."

Bella asked "Why would they help us? The Kings want Edward for their army."

Kate asked "Who told you that? Carlisle? The Rulers don't want anything to do with vampires who are ashamed with who they are. They have no love for any particular covens. They do have an eye for talent that would help maintain order. Like Alice could help them stop threats to our secret before they happen."

Irina nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, Edward's gift won't save him from his mistakes. Telling a human our secret, leaving said human alive and unturned, etc."

Eleazar nodded and said "As much as I regret it, the Cullens have broken our world's biggest law. We wish we could help, but as Tanya said, we don't know where they are."

Suddenly, a voice called out "And you never will."

A lone vampire stood far from the two groups. He wore a jade-green jacket with jeans. He had black hair with slight tints of red that highlighted his crimson eyes. His eyes focused on Bella and, with a vague Irish accent, said "Bella Swan, R told me to say "Allo."

Diablo's POV:

After that word, a lot of things happened at once. The mysterious man flickered and disappeared. Bella, eyes a glowing crimson, took off after him, but was cut off by at least a dozen others like him practically foaming at the mouth and rushing them!

Bella morphed her arm into the giant serrated blade and began making short work of a few. Some made it past her and blurred over to Diablo and the others. Diablo sent out a wave of fire while Deadshot and Flag sprayed their bullets at them. Harley was grabbed by one of the larger male vamps, but Croc grabbed him by the collar and slammed him headfirst into a boulder. K.C. pulled him up, set him against the wall, and started pummeling him with Harley occasionally hitting him with her new and improved baseball bat.

Tanya turned to Boomerang who was sipping on a beer and asked "Aren't you going to help?"

He replied "Unless you reverse blood bags got a weakness for boomerangs, it's pointless. They're your kind. You got the same shit as them. What's your excuse pussies?"

Kate heard enough and decided to get in the fight. She grabbed a newborn who was sneaking up on Deadshot and put so much electricity in her that the newborn could be used to power a small town.

Bella looked up from the mutilated marble like bodies of the newborns to see Diablo approaching her. Diablo saw her eyes go back to her shade of brown and asked "What happened? Why'd you lose it like that?"

Bella grabbed and held onto his body and whimpered "That was it. He was my lead. "R" is the one who killed my parents. He's gone. If it hadn't been for those stupid newborns, I would've been able to catch him! I would've been able to avenge them!"

Diablo rubbed her back softly, some of it being kind of awkward for him, and said "We'll find them eventually. Whoever R is, they can't hide forever. If what you told me about the letter is true, they won't give up. Neither will we, but let's focus on what we know first and what we can do."

Bella took a deep breath, pulled away, and nodded. Turning to the others, Bella smiled when she saw Harley still smashing her bat into the dead newborns skull. The crazy one saw everyone looking at her and asked "What? I swear I saw it move this time."

Diablo heard Bella reply "Don't change Harley."

Harley smiled somewhat creepily at the teen and replied "Don't plan on it, Hells Bells."

Flag looked to Bella and asked "So, to Italy?"

Bella nodded and said "Yeah, but prepare for a fight this time. The Volturi don't take kindly to those who aren't turned or dead. Not those who know their secret, anyway. There should be someone waiting for us in Italy. I asked them to go there so we can have rooms and prepare. They want to help get payback for me as well. Should be waiting for us."

Irina called out "Wait, I'm coming with you if that's alright." followed by most of the others except Carmen and Eleazar.

Bella looked to Flag who said "Ok, but you're not coming directly with us. I'm already pushing the boundaries. You have to wait for us somewhere until we get our info."

Tanya stopped them there and said "It might work better with me there. After my mother, the Denali coven has earned a few favors from the Volturi that may keep you alive. No guarantees though."

Bella nodded and said "That sounds smart, but don't blame us if they try to kill you."

Tanya smirked and said "I've lived a thousand years. I may not be invincible, but I can hold my own. Just keep Jane and Alec off my back."

Bella cursed and replied "I forgot about those two."

She turned to the group and said "The Cullen's told me about the Volturi's backbone before they left. There are key guards we have to worry about. Felix is a guard who most likely rivals or dominates K.C. in strength. Then there's Heidi. Don't look at her, she may have some power or something, but the Cullens always described her as being able to charm people. Santiago, something like that, is supposedly the best tracker. Then there's the "Witch Twins", Jane and Alec. They're like polar opposites. Alec can take away all of your senses, make you blind to anything while Jane can put you under the illusion of pain, like your insides being on fire."

Finished, she looked to the others and asked "Ok, look guys. This could get ugly and fast. If you don't want any part of it, you can walk away."

After Bella finished, K.C. said "What are we waiting for?"

Harley piped up "I'm in. This could be the most fun since our last assignment."

More-or-less, all of them agreed. Boomerang just didn't want to go back to Belle Reav. They take his stuffed unicorn.

With that, the Squad got back into the vehicles and drove back to the plane.

Time Skip:

11 hours later, they were on Florence's airstrip waiting for Bella's contact. Suddenly, two vans pulled up and out of the first one popped out... Leah. Bella smiled and embraced the taller woman while the other opened to reveal Paul and Jacob. Jacob was still limping but he wiped his temporary pain off his face to smile at Bella and pull her into a hug. Once they were done, Leah looked at the others and said "Wow, Bella. You weren't kidding. You really are hanging out with strange people."

Bella asked "Don't I always?"

Jacob smirked and replied "Touché, but what's a leech doing here?"

Tanya replied "Same could be asked about you, mutt."

Bella groaned and asked "Seriously? Can we please act civilized and stop calling each other animal names? How would you feel if I called you Bingo and Batgirl? Huh? I don't feel like going to a farm or back to Gotham for that matter, so shut it!"

After that outburst, they all fell silent, got into the vans, and left for the apartments Leah had rented.

That night, Bella fell on her squeaky mattress with a sigh. Moments later, she found herself on the Snooze-Train. Images flashed through her mind. She saw Edward, her father's body with the note in her hand, the destroyed town of Forks. Suddenly, the whispers filled her head again.

They echoed _**"Why**_ _ **won't you let us take control? Think about it. No more pain, no more consequences, you won't have to do a thing. We'll make sure Edward pays for his mistakes."**_

Bella replied "No, I can do it myself."

The whispers replied _**"No, you won't. You can't. You're too weak. You won't do what needs to be done. Even now, you're weakening. We will take control and eventually you will be the whispers in OUR head."**_

Bella sprang up in a cold sweat. She put her head in hands and tried to shake off the voices message. Looking around, she saw Harley sleeping noisily on a hammock. The Doll-Face Crazy Girl, as the group called her, was tossing, turning, and throwing in the occasional moan. Smiling, Bella climbed off of her mattress and went to the balcony. She found Deadshot sleeping in a chair. Feeling like a child, she tapped him on the shoulder.

She was rewarded when Floyd groaned "Zoe... Daddy needs to sleep."

Bella covered her mouth to hold in her giggling. Deadshot slowly opened his eyes and when he focused on her, Bella did a small wave. Deadshot said to Bella "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

She shrugged and said "I'm sorry for waking me you up. I just have something to tell you."

He sat up and leaned forward as she explained "Ever since Forks, there's been something that I haven't told anyone. I need help."

Deadshot asked "What? What has been going on with you?"

Bella answered "There's been these voices in my head. Whispers. I don't know if I'm going crazy, but I've been hearing them ever since, maybe before, all of this happened to me. They used to be in the background, like static, but now I think they're getting stronger. They keep saying that soon they'll be in control and if that's true, I don't think anything will survive."

Deadshot asked "So what do you want us to do if they take control? I mean, you whupped our asses when we first met. I think you could take on an army without breaking a sweat."

Bella replied "Waller gave some files after Gotham. There was one that caught my eye. James Heller. He may either be able to help or if the worst comes to, kill me."

Deadshot leaned towards her and asked "Why would you want to die? There could be way to help we don't know about."

Bella replied "Because, as much as I want to live, you guys need your lives. You have your daughter, Flag has June. The others, I'm not sure. Maybe Joker for Harley, but I can't imagine it going well. This thing inside of me, it's going to destroy me. It's going to rip me apart and use my body to do whatever the hell it wants. Just promise me."

With his nod, she stood up and walked back to the doorway. Before going inside, Bella asked "Shot, don't tell the others about this. Please? I don't think they'd understand."

Then she walked back inside.

The next day, they were in Volterra. Tanya lead them through the city, trying to avoid the sun as much as possible. She wore a jacket just in case. The others wore different clothes to make them look inconspicuous. Harley had to put a headband and wear the-dye clothes to look somewhat normal. She repeatedly protested looking like a hippy. Deadshot simply wore a leather jacket and a fedora. Croc had to wear a Halloween mask. Boomerang was dressed in raggedly clothes to fit in with his raggedly appearance. Diablo simply wore a hoodie. Flag simply wore a baseball cap, polo shirt, and jeans. Bella followed directly behind Tanya and had no change of clothes. Of course, most of them had backpacks for their gear. Carrying a baseball bat or an M4 in the open is more than certainly going to get you arrested.

Minutes later, they found themselves in the city square. Tanya led them to two large wooden doors which opened when they approached. Two cloaked figures waited on the other side. A deep voice, who Bella guessed was Felix, said "Tanya Denali. May I ask why you have brought us not one, not two, but 7 humans onto our doorstep?"

Flag muttered "Trust me, I wish we didn't have to be. Not with you all-black depressing bimbos."

Tanya answered "These humans need to speak with the Rulers."

A cold voice asked "Who does?"

A small figure rounded the corner and saw the group. Their hands raised and lowered their hood to reveal Jane, her blonde hair flowing freely on her shoulders. Once her ruby eyes focused on the group, she simply smiled and said "I see. Follow me."

 **With that, I take my leave. I plan to start on the next one soon. I hope to see you all soon. If you guys want a sequel to "A New Future", I would need ideas. Unfortunately it wouldn't come out for some time. It may take a while to finish this up and then I would have to start on Old Friends Reunited sequel. Anyway, goodbye to you all and wish me luck.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. This is me broadcasting to you from hell. I'm pleased to have so much positive feedback and I appreciate you all supporting this story. Unfortunately, I'm having quite a bit of trouble so I don't know when I'm going to update. P.S.- Heller isn't going to be the Kratos badass we saw in Prototype 2. He's released pretty much all of his anger** **and is trying to be more like a father to Amaya. Just saying, don't expect to see much of that. P.P.S- A few characters may be OOC. Mainly because I didn't like how they were put into a single emotion. Like Jane was anger, anger, and sadistic. I like to imagine that they're like regular people, just with the fact of being vampires.**

 **None of these characters belong to me!**

Whispers in the Black Ch.7

Bella's POV:

Jane led them through the hallways of Volturi's castle. Croc looked like he was gonna throw up. Said he had problems with cramped spaces. Jane fell back to Bella and asked "So, what brings you to Volterra?"

Bella looked at her and said "The Cullens didn't describe you as being like this...friendly or casual. Made it sound like you and your brother were sadists."

Jane replied "Oh, that's probably because I'm more than a little annoyed with them. They're pathetic. Honestly. They have difficulty breathing in the same room as a human and they say we have control problems. Carlisle is a pathetic excuse for a coven leader. If I didn't know any better, I would've said that Edward was the leader due to how Carlisle practically worships the ground he walks on. Anyway, I suggest you and your group behaves. The Volturi have heard of your group from our sources in the human governments. We've been through the reports and we owe you a small debt for Gotham. If that clown had been paid, who knows what could've happened? So that makes you less deserving of the sour me."

Bella couldn't help but smile as she asked "Why do you call yourself sour?"

Jane answered "I don't know. I guess my brother has rubbed off on me. Years ago, he kept comparing my face to a human after they ate a lemon candy. He insisted on calling me stupid names. He also sent me a box of lemon candies once. He didn't stop screaming for five minutes after that. He stopped after that."

Bella said "Sounds like he learned his lesson."

Jane replied "Don't get me wrong, I didn't enjoy it. Well, maybe a little, but he's my brother. Alec is practically the only family I have left."

Bella asked "By the way, why is everyone calling them the "Rulers"? Whenever the Cullens talked about this place, they were called the Kings."

Jane laughed and asked "Why would they be called that?"

Bella answered "I thought Marcus, Caius, and Aro were the leaders."

Jane frowned and replied "Well, yes, but they are not the only ones. Besides the Kings, the Queens hold equal power. Each of them holds sway over regions of the Earth. They are responsible for that area and the maintaining of our laws there. A lot of vampires, including Edward, don't like how it is and petition annoyingly often against it."

Bella asked "Why would someone like Edward petition about it?"

Jane answered "One, petitioning is all they can do without breaking the law. Two, he and many others, are old-fashioned, stuck in their ways. They believe in the world where men do all the work and support their family by themselves while the women stay home, clean, and have babies. Ugh. I would rip off my own head before going through that again. The world has come a long way and I've seen a lot of it and I will not see it undone by whiny, bitchy excuses for vampires. By the way, they also go by "The Council" because they got tired of their other title."

Bella looked at her and said "You're a real gossip column aren't you?"

Jane pulled on her sour look before saying "Maybe. I prefer talking to my brother or Felix, but none of the girls down here are like me, I guess. Heidi is usually outside looking around, Chelsea isn't really all there sometimes, Corin is sort of nice to me but distant and the others I just don't like at all. Besides I'm more of a "tom-boy", is that what they call it these days?"

After Bella nodded, Jane continued "I guess I'm just lonely. That's one of the worst things about being part of the guard. You don't get to meet new people and those you do, normally fear or resent you. It's just part of being me. That's why I normally put up the bitch barrier, but I don't see the point with your group. Anyway, the really long hallway has come to its end."

Ahead of them were two delicately designed silver doors which Jane stopped in front of. She turned to the group and said in a neutral tone "Now, the Rulers will only give you about 5 minutes to explain or question. The fact that you know our secret while most of you are distinctly human is going to irritate them, to say the least."

Opening the two doors, Jane stepped out of the way and Bella got a good look at the room. The walls and floor were made of marble or another material like it. The roof was made of the same, but it was different. It had some shades of very light colors in it. Then her gaze turned to the Rulers. On the right sat Marcus and his wife, Didyme, hand-in-hand. On the left, Caius and his wife, Athenathora, looked at the group both in anger and suspicion. In the center of the two groups, were Aro and Sulpicia, looking on with excitement. Aro stood and said "Welcome to Volterra, new arrivals."

Suddenly, his gaze shot to Bella and he blurred over to her. She felt him take in her scent. Once he did, he immediately backed away with his hands covering his nose and mouth. He asked "What are you? You smell like disease and rotten blood."

Diablo leaned over to Deadshot and whispered "Not the best way to get on someone's good side."

Then he turned to all of them. Each of them smelled different. Fire, reptile skin, ... candy? Bella stepped forward and said "Lord Aro, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm looking for the Cullens."

Caius groaned along with about 75% of the room. Marcus asked "What have those fools done now?!"

A guard across the room who was probably Alec simply clenched his fists at the mention of the Cullens while Heidi started hitting her forehead against the wall. The group stopped and looked at her as if she was wearing a clown outfit.

Bella asked "I'm guessing most of you aren't fans of them?"

Felix did a little impression of one of the Cullens. It was not flattering.

Aro answered "Far from it. The Denali's have an excuse, but the Cullens, at least Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie, hate what they are and deny what we and they need to do to survive. Animal blood, ugh."

He made a disgusted face that looked like a kid told he would have to eat garbage. Didyme took over and said "Carlisle has convinced them all that animal blood is better than human. Why they think that is stupid. Most of us who choose to stay in this castle drink from blood bags. Those who choose to wander usually take criminals or others who won't be missed. While the odd few sometimes draw it out, the ones who do hunt humans make it quick."

Flag asked "So, where are they?"

Caius replied "Well, human, the last time they checked in, they said they were going to Europe."

Deadshot asked "Do you always monitor the "covens", as you call them, like stalkers?"

Sulcipia answered "We have to. If they break the law, we need up-to-date information. If we can't find the law breakers, we aren't very effective, are we?"

Marcus said "If it's Edward you're looking for, we may have had news for you. Last time they checked in, Carlisle said that Edward had left them. That he had decided to leave the "family"."

Flag asked "What now, Bella?"

Aro interrupted with a gleeful smile "If I may, I think you have other troubles right now. While you solve those, my guards can help you find them. Then we'll alert you and you can have your fun

Demetri cut in "We can help you bring in a full house before you fold."

Croc asked "What are they talking about?"

Aro asked "Did you think that we would let you come in here without secuirity measures? I sent scouts as soon as you landed. We needed to know if you were safe to be bring to us, what you wanted from us. As for what I said, you have to find something. Bella will fill you in."

Deadshot asked "Why are you helping us?"

Caius replied "You are not the only ones who want to teach the Cullens a lesson."

Bella gulped before nodding and the group left. Before she stepped through the doorway, she heard Jane say "Don't worry. They'll be together and you can do whatever you want."

Bella blinked and followed the group. Once they were outside, Harley asked "Something you keeping from us, Bella?"

Bella replied "We need to find a man named James Heller."

Flag asked "Why? I mean, I know the name."

Bella thought up something before answering "Waller gave me the files on the Infected. Every last creature, every last Evolved. Heller was one of them. Not including me or what Nemesis used to be, he's the last one. The oldest Evolved there is in the world."

Diablo asked "And we want to go near him why? You were a baby by all rights and you nearly kicked our asses."

Bella replied "We're not going to fight. Heller has abilities he may be able to teach me. He was able to track people miles away from him. He was able to wipe out everything around him by simply letting out his rage. I need that. What if something happens? Like another outbreak. I need everything I can get if something bad happens."

Flag sighed and said "I'll call Waller. See what we can do."

Bella replied "Good. We need all the time we can get."

3 hours later, Harley was struggling to get out of 4 pairs of arms. She whined "Please! I'm so bored! I swear, one person, then I'll come back!"

Bella replied "I doubt that people will miss one homeless person, but they won't miss someone dressed like you with blood on her baseball bat and clothes, Harley."

K.C. asked "Could they chalk it up to stupid people and red paint?"

Boomerang answered "I doubt it. Plus, if she got out and killed someone, Floyd and Stan Pines will blame it on us, the babysitters."

Diablo simply tried to keep Harley's bat from hitting anybody in the face.

Flag and Deadshot opened the door and Flag opened his mouth only to receive a hit from Harley's handle to his face!

Reeling back, Flag put his hand to his face, pulled it back with blood covering it, and yelled "What the fuck?!"

Bella explained "Harley was bored, she wanted to kill someone, we tried to stop her, she's slippery, her bat hit you in the face, and the rest is history."

Flag pointed at Harley and said "Never again, got it?"

Deadshot said "We got enough to go off from Waller. The last official sighting of Heller was in New York. We know Dana and his daughter was with him. She looked into records of evacuation. No hits. However, nearly a year after they disappeared. We think we got something. A week ago, a town in Kansas reported a death. Autopsy report. Victim was human, but according to eyewitness accounts, the victim was acting like a savage. Sound familiar to anyone?"

Diablo replied "One of those things from Forks? I can't believe Heller would be that stupid to make one of those things in the open."

Flag replied "No, none of us do. While in New York, Heller was exposed to large amounts of tainted Whitelight. Some of it might've stayed with him. Not a large amount, but say if he bumped into someone with even a particle of Whitelight on his clothes. It would be enough to change a human in maybe a few days."

Boomerang asked "So are we going to click our heels three times?"

Deadshot turned to him and asked "Really? You took it there?"

Bella smiled and left the room to pack. Once she finished, she whispered "Heller, here I come."

Heller's POV:

James broke the eggs into the pan as the smell of pancakes filled the air. It was his daughter's birthday and he wanted to make it extra special. Suddenly, he felt the virus surge through him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it down. Minutes later, he put the plate on the table and called Amaya's name out. When she sat down, Heller kissed her forehead and said "Happy Birthday, Maya. Listen, the horses need to be fed. I'll be out there. After you're done, if you want, we can go riding."

Amaya exclaimed "I'd love that! Thanks Dad!"

Smiling, Heller went to the stables to wait. After he fed them, his daughter burst out with her jacket.

Heller pulled on his leather jacket and guided her onto her favorite horse, a brown and white mare she named Nora. Heller mounted his horse, a pitch black stallion with white markings named Damon. As they were returning from their ride, Heller spotted 3 SUVs heading towards the house. Climbing off, he tied Damon's bridle onto Nora's and turned to his daughter "Maya, run. Remember the place I showed you. Go there. I'll be follow you as soon as I can. If... if I don't show up, call Dana. Tell her what happened. You'll be safe, I promise."

Amaya reluctantly nodded and soon disappeared into the trees. Heller took off his jacket and walked to the vehicles. An soldier climbed out and asked "James Heller?"

Heller asked "Who wants to know?"

The soldier answered "My name's Colonel Rick Flag."

Heller replied "I don't want a fight. So I insist, if you don't want to be turned into shit for birds to eat in the next five seconds, I suggest you leave... now."

Flag held up his hands and said "I don't want to fight either."

Heller asked "So what are you doing here?"

Flag called out someone's name and a door opened. Heller looked at the figure's eyes and as the teenage girl closed the door, Heller saw the same red in her eyes he used to see in his.

His hand hit his face and Heller groaned "Aw, shit."

The girl said "Hi, my name's Bella and "aw, shit" pretty much covers it."

Heller asked "What the fuck do you want? It better be good or I'll put you out of your misery."

Bella asked "Can we talk in private?"

Bella's POV:

Heller listened to her story after he'd caught up with his daughter. Leaning forward after she finished, he said "I don't know if I can do anything. The only voices I've ever heard were in my head. Dana might be able to help though. As for hunting and everything else, you either have to kill for it or it comes to you when you need it. What does your crazy voice sound like?"

Bella answered "Like a chorus of voices, but mostly female."

Heller nodded, but asked "If Dana can't tell us what's going on, if these "whispers" do take over like you said, what do you want me to do?"

Bella replied "Either find a way to stop me or... kill me. I don't want anyone to die because of me or my mistakes."

Heller took out his phone and left the room to call Dana.

Bella leaned forward and rested her head on her hands when the door opened to reveal... Diablo.

Bella instantly jerked up when she saw him. He looked at her, then he walked to the chair and sat down. Diablo asked "Can you tell me why you asked James Heller to kill you?"

Bella ran her hand through her hair before saying "It's nothing."

Diablo quipped back "Dying is not nothing. I should know, I came close to it."

Bella replied "Diablo, no offense, but it's none of your business."

Diablo asked "How is it none of my business? You're somewhat my friend and I hear you ask someone to kill you without an explanation? Explain to me how that makes sense."

Bella raised her voice "Just stop right now."

Diablo met her tone "No. When I hear that someone I'm close to is going to die, I either want to stop it, or at the very least, know why!"

Bella shouted "Leave me alone! Or you'll be leaving the room flying with broken ribs!"

Diablo stepped back at her outburst and she whispered "Just leave me alone."

Then she blurred out of sight.

Bella stopped and took a seat at the riverbed. She took a rock and sent it whistling through the air into the water. Watching the ripples, she shifted her arms into Claws and touched her reflection. Raising her Claws to her face, she drew a scar across her face which faded within seconds. Then she felt the ache return.

 _Bella found herself surrounded by grass. Then she heard it. The voices mocked" **You don't call, you don't write. Where've you been?**_ _"_

 _Bella asked "Why are you doing this?"_

 _The voices answered " **My reign was cut short. I want what I am owed. I want my Soldiers to take their rightful place.** "_

 _Bella watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows and the voice continued " **And I'll use you to do it."**_

Bella looked at the water as her sight returned. She felt a cold tear trace it's path down her face. Suddenly, two feet joined hers on the sand. Looking to the owner, she found Heller with a grim look on his face.

Bella asked "What'd Dana say?"

Heller answered "She said that Alex, her brother who was Infected and an asshole, had never told her about any voices and I can tell you that I've never heard any voices except for the ones in memories."

Bella groaned and asked "Why is my life so fucked up?"

Heller shrugged and said "Dana said she might have a theory. She said that Infected have a hive mind. She thinks that the Evolved might have something similar. As for the taking control, whoever's telling you all of this might be talking about leadership for any remaining Evolved."

Bella asked "Do you believe that?"

Heller answered "Not sure. Years ago, if she'd said that to me, I would've hunted whoever it was. Now I'm a father and I need to think about Maya."

Bella replied "I can understand that. Before my group leaves, I need to ask you something."

Heller looked to her watery eyes and asked "What do you need?"

Bella replied "I need to be able to hunt. I don't want to lose who I try to kill."

Heller took a deep breath and said "Ok, let's try something small first. I want you to locate my dog. Focus on what you need to find. Not want, need. Once you get used to it, you can do it at will. First, you need to do it, force the Blacklight to give it to you."

Bella looked to the house and tried to find the dog. Suddenly, it felt like someone hit her brain! Cradling her head, she tried again. The world darkened a bit, but she tried again. Suddenly, a bright white ring from her spread in a field of scarlet and it zoomed back to her along with a vision of a dog's highlighted bones and organs encased in a dark silhouette.

Bella felt her lips curl into a smile as she says "I see him. I see your dog."

Heller nodded and replied "Good. Now, focus on finding that clown girl in your group. Harley, right?"

Bella nodded before focusing on finding Harley. Then, just as before, a bright ring shot out from her and bounced back, highlighting Harley's figure.

Bella jumps up and shouts "I did it! I see her!"

Heller smiles at the beaming girl and said "Remember, until you get used to it, you need to use it, not want. Eventually, you'll be able to use it at will."

Bella looked to him and said "Thank you. I... I don't really know how to thank you."

Heller nodded and asked "Is there anything else you need?"

Bella shook her head and answered "No. Thank you, James. I don't think we'll take up anymore of your time."

She gathered the others, said goodbye to Heller and Amaya, and left for the airport. Yet somehow, Bella felt that it wouldn't be the last time she'd meet him.

Boomerang asked "Where to now, Princess?"

She turned to him with a murderous gaze and replied "Forks and call me that again, I will pin your balls to a wall without removing them, then dip them in honey, and stake them on an ant farm!"

Flag leaned in and asked "Did you just John Malkovitch him?"

Bella whispered back "Yes, I did and that's my hippy dippy stuff."

She spotted Diablo trying to hide his smile as Boomerang simply looked away.

Soon, they were on their way to Oregon since Forks didn't exist anymore. They drove past the familiar background of damp and towering trees into an area almost devoid of life. Flag showed his ID to the guards protecting the quarantine zone and they entered the razed land. The ruins of buildings she used to drive by were covered in ash and burn marks. They finally came to a stop at the house Bella both loved and loathed.

Meters away, she saw the remnants of the tombstone she had made for her father. Turning to the others, she asked "Can I have a few minutes alone, please?"

The group wandered off, but not without sending some sympathetic and concerned looks her way. Harley looked to Bella's figure walking away and saw Diablo doing the same.

Bella knelt onto the ground and caressed her father's name. She whispered "Hey Dad. I don't know if you can hear me, but a lot has happened since we last spoke. I've met some very interesting people. Most of them I like, some I tolerate, and one I hate. We have each other's backs, most of the time. I'd like to think so anyway. Unfortunately, you can never tell with crazy people. I'm almost there though. Whoever took you and Mum from this world and me will pay their debt in blood. The Cullens will too. There'll be no escape for them."

Suddenly, a voice from behind said "Neither will you."

Bella turned to the voice and her eyes widened as she whispered "Victoria."

The redhead smiled before saying "Hello, Bella. It's been a while."

 **That is it for now. I really had to think hard about this chapter even though most of it is what I call bullshit. Not exactly confident in this chapter. I will start working on the next one has soon as possible. Though between school and me being lazy as fuck right about now, I don't know. Wish me luck.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, right now I'm either sleeping on a couch, enduring Halloween whistling wind or my family made it through the hurricane.** ** _A New Horizon_** **didn't really get great feedback. Why is Twilight still going around? I'm only contributing to the problem, but I can't really stop. This story actually makes sense. Anyway guys, check out my new story. If you're not Mass Effect or Walking Dead fans, I understand. Anyway, I wasn't really sure how to do Victoria if I was gonna let her in to share the stage. Complete bitch or something else. Still not good at fight scenes, just fore-warning you. I'm contemplating what I want to do after this, but I need to slow down. You guys need to finish this story. I really hope you like this one and don't worry, Bella will be kicking Edward's melodramatic ass to the moon soon enough. Oh and I can't wait to bring in the surprise villain! I hope you enjoy. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ass-kicking!**

Twilight does not belong to me, neither does Suicide Squad or Prototype.

Whispers in the Black Ch.8

Bella's POV:

Victoria stood over Bella, smiling at seeing the shock in the teen's face. She said "Bella, Bella, Bella. It's been so long and I haven't heard from you in ages. How you've been? I see you let your dear old Daddy die. I actually just came from London, intent on visiting you."

Bella felt her eyes go red and once Victoria saw them, she tried to back away. Bella, hate and anger flowing freely in her veins, picked the vampire up before she could blink and threw her into the smoldering remains of neighboring house! Victoria looked at her in shock before turning to anger and charged Bella. Bella brought out her wings and collided with the blur. The two were sent rolling until Bella recovered, pinned the redhead, and started gunning her fists into Victoria. The nomad desperately kicked Bella off with the brunette hitting a tree.

Bella shoved the tree away, wiped the blood from her mouth, smirked, and turned around and blurred towards Victoria. The redhead saw her coming and grabbed her. Victoria gripped Bella's scalp and proceeded to pound it into remains of her old house. Then Victoria grabbed Bella's leg and threw her into a ashen tree!

Bella clenched the ground as more and more hate filled her as Victoria slowly got to her feet. She turned and felt her skin rippling until she turned into her Wraith form. Victoria barely had time to register what happened before she was tackled by the beast! Instinctively, Victoria placed her hands around Bella's head to keep her jaws from ripping the nomad's head off, with the fangs inches away from her throat.

Jaws snapping, Bella tried to inch them towards the vampire's head, but the nomad was too strong. Quickly coming up with an idea, Bella sunk her serrated claws into her enemies stomach. Victoria screamed as Bella's claws ripped into her frozen insides, accidently loosening her grip. Bella gripped Victoria's hands and pinned them to the ground while crimson red eyes begged for something. Mercy. Bella intended to give the mercy the vampire deserved, a quick death. Before she could even reach down, bullets sunk themselves into her skin! Turning, she saw the others. Growling, she pushed herself off, but took the vampire's leg off and shifted. Bella asked "It's me, you idiots! What are you doing?!"

Flag replied "We thought you were her and what you were was a leftover Infected. Who is she?"

Bella looked over her shoulder and answered "That's Victoria. She and I go back a year or two. She is the mate of the nomad who wanted to kill me. James, wasn't it?"

Victoria spat out "You have no right to say his name! It's all because of you! I'm alone because of you! How would you feel if I took away your precious Edward?!"

Bella replied "Jealous and angry really. I want his head, no one else gets it."

Victoria looked at her and asked "What? But he's your mate! James told me!"

Bella said "Please. I think the only reason I even considered being with him was to be friends with his family and to stay alive. Edward told me the rules. Turned or dead. Edward preferred the latter for me, so I'm gonna teach him how that felt."

Harley piped up "If you're gonna kill her, do it before I do!"

Bella turned to her and said "Not yet."

Turning back to Victoria's wide eyes, Bella knelt down and said "Not until I know exactly why my parents were killed by this bitch or one of her cronies."

Victoria grew a puzzled look before asking "Excuse me? I didn't even touch your parents and I sure as hell didn't order a hit on you, though I would've ordered a kidnapping, but no. I keep things personal. No family or people who weren't involved. Just you and me, bitch."

Bella asked "Even if I did believe anything that came from that garbage chute you call a mouth, who did kill them? No one else would've bothered. My parents didn't have a clue on the supernatural world."

Victoria retorted "How am I supposed to know? All I wanted was you dead because of what you and the Cullens did to James!"

Bella snorted and said "Yeah, all my fault. It was James who tried to take on 7 vampires, even when 3 had gifts that could tell what he was planning. Then, it's your fault for letting him. You could've followed your instincts and left all of us alone. Then again, maybe what's been going on within the last few months wouldn't be possible without you. So I owe you. If you want, I could let you go. Give us information or anything of worth and you can have your revenge against the Cullens with me. They scarred both of us. They took your mate, Edward took your mate and left you with nothing but ashes."

At this, Victoria's eyes grew feral and she felt the need for revenge. Bella smiled and continued

"He took my heart, my happiness, and my humanity away from me and left me for dead. I can't deny that I need you. They have some friends and a stubborn personality. If things turn for the worst, I need people standing beside me, willing to fight. Are you one of those people?"

Victoria looked into Bella's brown-red eyes and said "Fine. I'll help you, but after that, I'm gone. Me and you aren't friends, not even allies. We are just two people with the same goals."

The Evolved teenager smiled and said "Good. I was almost thinking I'd have to kill you."

Victoria looked past her and asked "Can one of you get me a guard or something. I need to put myself back together and Krazy Glue does not work!"

Bella picked up the pieces with Croc carrying Victoria to the SUV. The red-head growled and said "Why do I have the feeling he's enjoying this?"

Deadshot asked "Does she ever shut up?"

Bella replied "Nope."

Time Skip( brought to you because I want to skip a few miles of awkward silence.)

Croc had brought Victoria a dead homeless guy and the others turned around before she began.

Diablo asked "Does anyone else think this is fucked up?"

7 people replied "Yep."

Harley spoke up "I understand beating it out of someone, but drinking it, gross. I tried it once and it took 3 days and 7 jumbo-sized buckets of margarita's and popcorn to get it out of my mouth for good. Then, Pudding did a spree of bank robberies and nights in bed. Couldn't figure out why though."

Bella shook her head and heard "Done."

She grabbed the pieces she'd ripped off and walked over to Victoria to play "Operation". She grabbed Victoria's leg and put it back into place. Pulling a bandage over it, she placed the leg back at the joint and heard the pieces connecting, like shards of glass. Then it was puzzle time. Trying to put Victoria's stomach area back together.

Time skip (Brought to you by a lot of mistakes in Puzzle:Victoria)

Victoria was sitting calmly in the seat that Flag kept her in.

Bella asked "Do you know of a vampire named "R"? Or a name that has an R in it?"

Victoria asked "That's all you got? Really, you expect me to help with just a letter at my disposal?"

Bella asked "The vampire they sent after me was clearly American, but he said R told him to say "Allo." They may be British."

Victoria couldn't keep her smile away as she said "So you want me to hunt down a British vampire with an R as my only lead? This is ridiculous."

Bella replied "Well sorry princess. They don't really show up night after night like you used to and make it completely obvious that they were right there."

Flag asked "Hey, Bella. I think you should come see this."

Bella followed him as he sat behind a computer and said "Look, I'm sorry in advance for peeking into your file, but I wanted to know if this R came from your past life, if they have a grudge against you for some reason."

Bella replied "It's okay, Flag. Right now, all I want is to kill the fucker. My first guess was Rosalie, at least until I heard that message from that other vamp. Rosalie didn't strike me as the warning type."

Flag said "Anyway, I went a long way back. Could've been a kidnapper. Then I went all the way to your birth. I looked into it and found out that neither Renee or Charles Swan had checked into the hospital when you were born."

Bella stepped back, tears glimmering in her eyes, and asked "What?"

Flag looked down to his feet and said "I'm sorry, Bella. I found an adoption certificate. They took you in from an orphanage in Seattle. You were only 2 months old. Your parents officially died in 1998. They assumed a drunk driver smashed into them. Your father died on impact and your mother died in the hospital. When they realized she wasn't going to make it, they brought you in so she could see you before she died. Authorities tried to find relatives who could raise you, but found that your mother had been disowned and your father had no relatives since his dad had died after his mom divorced. They had to put you in the orphanage as soon as you were released from the hospital. That's where Charlie and Renee found you."

Bella sat down and felt tears slide down her face as she grieved for all four of her parents. She asked "What were their names?"

Flag looked to the computer and said "Kyle and Raelyn Grey. They're buried in Lake View Cemetery."

Bella tried to picture them, but she couldn't. God knew she loved Charlie and Renee, but why didn't they tell her the truth? Overwhelmed, she blurred to Diablo and wrapped her arms around him.

Diablo's POV:

Diablo's eyes went wide when he got hugged out of nowhere, but slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl in his arms. He looked down and asked "What's wrong?"

Bella looked up to his concerned eyes with her red-crying eyes and said "I'll tell you later. I... I just need this."

Diablo returned the hug and tried to comfort her, but truth be told, he wasn't sure he was doing well. He helped her to her bed and upon her insistence, joined her and let her sleep on him. Diablo looked down to Bella, tears shining down her face, and asked "What happened?"

Looking up, Bella said through her tears "Flag looked into my background to see if R was from my past. He found out that my D-dad and my mom weren't really my parents. My real pa-parents died in from a car crash. I just... why didn't they tell me?! Were they afraid? I just don't know."

Diablo replied "They may not have been your parents, but they did raise you. They made you who you are today. It may change your view of the world, but does it change your values, who you love, and who you are?"

Bella smiled against his chest and said "No, I guess it doesn't, but it does mean that when this is all over, I have to visit two more people. Two more ghosts that I should put to rest."

Diablo kept his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

Bella's POV:

Bella woke up an hour later and looked up to Diablo's sleeping form. Overcome by instinct, she lifted herself up and looked down at his face. Her hand traced his tattoos, her eyes drifted down to his lips. Bella smiled and slowly brought her face close to his, but stopped when rational thought brought her to the fact that he probably wouldn't very happy and she wasn't in the mood for Fire Kotal Kahn right now. She let the moment pass and laid her head down onto his chest.

Diablo woke her gently as she heard Flag yelling "Harley, no!"

Then, Boomerang shouted "Just let her do it! Better them than us!"

Bella groaned when she heard Deadshot yell back "We can't just let her kill people just for fun!"

Harley replied while trying to escape the two pairs of arms "Everyone does it, why can't I?"

Diablo answered "We have to keep a low profile, Harley. Killing a few homeless people will still bring some heat on us. "You don't screw with the Wall!"

Bella fell on her ass laughing and asked "Where'd you get that?"

Diablo answered "Some guards were talking about Waller at my cell. Probably because of how she came to recruit us the first time."

Flag, trying to hide his smile, said "Look, at one point of time, we'll have to decide whether or not to trust that the Volturi will find the Cullens or we'll do it our way."

Bella looked at Flag and nodded before turning to Diablo and asking "Can you and me talk outside?"

Diablo nodded and they went out of the room with Harley yelling behind them, rain slightly hitting them from the small thunderstorm that filled the sky with bolts of white and the sounds of a giant drum.

Bella looked through the screen, sat down at the table, and said "Diablo, I don't know if you known it for as long as I have, but I have... feelings for you."

Diablo sat down next to her and she continued "I just don't know whether or not you want to or if I'm... even ready to let someone in, like that, again."

Diablo put his hand on her shoulder and replied "Bella, I do feel the same. Even though we only met around three months ago, I can't help but feel the same. You are beautiful, but are you sure? I mean, aren't I maybe a little old for you?"

Bella turned back to him with a smirk on her face and said "Please. I used to hang out with people 100 years older than me and dated one. I think you're ok."

Diablo replied "That's not the point Bella. I'm willing to try, but that goes both ways."

Bella looked straight into his eye and said "Diablo, I'm not going anywhere. I want to make it work."

Bella closed her eyes as Diablo brought her into his arms. She pulled away, looked at him, and brought her lips to his. Diablo's eyes widened in surprise, but he slowly returned the kiss, filling her with passion. They both smiled in the kiss and only broke apart for need of oxygen. She started to take her jacket off, but he stopped her. Diablo looked into her confused eyes and said "Believe me, I want to, but I don't want this to go too fast."

Bella gave him a soft smile and said "Ok, your temporary loss."

She rose to her feet and went to the glass door, but not without a sway in her hips and a wink before she closed the door.

Short Diablo's POV:

Diablo sat there with his mouth slightly open, thinking " _Fuck. Nice going dumbass, you let her do that like a fucking pro._ "

Bella's POV:

Bella smiled as she imagined the look on Diablo's face before she got a call from her cell. Aro's voice filled her ears " _Bella, is that you?"_

Bella replied "Yes, it is. Did you find something Aro?"

He replied " _As a matter of fact I did. My guards and I looked into plane and ship records, but... ztz-ztz. Goddamn-ztz- these modern-ztz- piece of crap-ztz- phones! I can't find the -ztz- button! Oh there we go. Sorry Bella. Some kind of icon came up and it just wouldn't let me talk. Anyway, I found that there was a plane ticket for 6 Cullens family members from Forks to Hungary and a single to Rio. That was at least 1 year ago. Just recently, I found that one Edward Cullen made a trip to Paris. Then, 2 tickets were purchased for London and 4 for Ireland. So they should be there. I suggest you get to London quick. That's undoubtedly Carlisle and his attempts to play it "smooth."_

Bella smiled and said "Thank you, Aro. It's been a pleasure. I hope that you and and the others will stay out of trouble."

She heard multiple people laughing and Aro replied " _Bella, I'm shocked. I thought you liked me. Anyway, if you'd like, I can send Jane and Felix along to London just so the Cullens don't try anything, especially that miserable boy."_

 _Bella chuckled and said "_ Don't be silly, Aro. I'd love for Jane and Felix to tag along, but you don't need to think about Shakespeare's worst actor. I can take care of him easily. If not, my friends will."

He agreed and said goodbye, leaving Bella with her phone clenched in her hand. Smiling with a predatory gleam in her eye, Bella spread her arms and said "Finally."

 **So that's it for now. I don't know when I'll update next. I have to admit I can't wait til I see you guys react to the next few chapters. As a great man once said "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." At least I think it was a man. It seemed like something a man would say after a woman kicked his ass. Surprise villain will show up in maybe 2 chapters. Still working out the kinks. We had our second Diablo x Bella moment there people. Give me a review. Good, give me a whoop-whoop( don't do that, it's creepy.) Bad, you can tell me what I can do to improve it. I've only done a few romance scenes and those were all either kisses or warm moments. I'm serious, something wrong, tell me. Wish me luck in school and this hurricane and goodnight everyone!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yes, I survived. I'm back in school and it's a pain in my ass. For my fellow Floridians and every island and country that got hit, I hope you're okay and I hope your families are safe. For my readers, thank you so much for your continued support for my feature story. I have no idea how long this story's going to be, but my best guess is 15 chapters. My great villain will show up 1 or 2 chapters after this one. Anyway, let's get on with it.**

 **P.S.- Bella still refers Charlie and Renee as her parents, no duh.**

 **P.P.S.- If you're able to guess who the surprise is, just PM me, but I won't confirm anything.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor Suicide Squad nor Prototype belongs to me.**

Whispers in the Black Ch.9

Bella's POV:

Bella looked out of the C-17's cockpit windows as it flew towards London, a pitch black shadow against a white back-drop. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Deadshot, who said "We're 7 hours out. You should get some sleep."

She turned away and said "I don't need sleep."

He replied "Bella, you've been pacing up here for 2 hours. I'm older so I tell you what to do. Go relax."

Bella looked to him and seeing the stone-cold look, she sighed and went to the cargo bay. She found Harley hitting a test dummy with her baseball bat, Croc watching some kind of show with a sandwich, Boomerang passed out, Flag assembling and disassembling his guns with another seat next to him, so he and Shot must have been working against each other, seeing who was faster. Diablo was working on something. Before she could walk over, Bella felt cold steel against her neck. Looking towards the wielder, she said "You trying to kill me? What is this, opposite day?"

As she said this, Bella threw the blade away from her neck and pulled out her own. The giant blade warped over her arm as her opponent got into a stance. Before anything happened, Flag got in between the two and shouted "Whoa, whoa! Bella, she's cool, she's with me. Same to you Kitana."

Bella looked the Japanese girl up and down before asking "What the hell is she doing here, holding a fucking blade to my neck?"

Flag defended "She's sort of hostile. Kitana joined us shortly before we left Washington. You ran to the cockpit too fast for me to introduce you."

Turning to Kitana, he explained "Bella is the one we were after on our last mission, when we were in Forks. She helped us in Gotham, so we're trying to help her get payback on some jerk-wad vampire. Bella, if you don't mind, can you brief Kitana on your situation? Might help you not getting stabbed."

Bella morphed her arm back and said "This is not supposed to be a fucking sob story. It's a "Help-me-or-get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way" story."

Flag replied "You don't have to give her every little detail. Just tell her what's going on so she doesn't cut off any heads earlier than she's supposed to."

Growling, she said "Fine. You and Floyd are a giant pain in my ass."

Bumping past him, she sat down in one of the seats as Kitana sat in the row behind her. Kitana asked "So, what is so necessary for me to hear that Flag ordered _you_ to tell it."

Turning around, Bella started "About a year ago, I was dating a vampire named Edward and yes I know, that was stupid. After an incident on my birthday, he and his whole family left me. Then, about 5 months ago, I came home and I went to sleep. A few hours later, I woke up to find my dad downstairs, hanging from the ceiling from his feet, beaten and bloody. I found a letter that said a vampire killed my parents and was coming after me next. That's how I became this. Now, we're hot on the trail and I plan to make Edward and some of his family regret leaving."

Kitana took it surprisingly well, said "Understood."

Before she left, Kitana said "Sorry for trying to kill you."

Bella replied "Same here."

Bella relaxed into her seat and despite Boomerang's snoring, she felt her eyes droop and she disappeared into her mind.

The voices came back " _ **Bella, it's almost time. Soon, you and another will release me and I will rule again. You and my usurper were fakes, fools. My rule will wipe this world clean of pretenders. All who survive will serve me.**_ "

Bella shook her head and said "No. I won't let you. Show your face, you coward!"

The voices laughed and replied " _ **No. Not yet. When the time comes, you will be my pawn and every ally who follows you. My time will come, but until then, seek your revenge. It will be the last sweet thing you taste before it's my turn.**_ "

 **Suddenly, the dark blinded her with light. When her eyes refocused, Bella saw entire cities on fire. She saw Brawlers ripping humans apart. She saw Flyers feasting on corpses. Atop all of the carnage and chaos, Infected bowed to someone on a throne of blood and flesh.**

Bella jolted awake as the vision ended, just in time to hear "10 minutes out. Strap in and prepare for landing."

She groaned and put her aching head in her hands. She tried to piece it together, but none of it made sense. She pulled on her straps and waited for the landing. Hearing the wheels hit the ground gave her some relief. The squad walked out of the C-17 and saw a giant truck waiting for them with Leah sitting on the hood, but instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing a U-Haul uniform Bella couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend and as soon as she got close, Leah pulled her in for a small hug. Leah pulled back and said "Hey, Bells. Jacob couldn't come but he sends his regards. Sorry about the truck. Seemed like the best way to do what you got to do. Some of the people I've seen are the nosiest fuckers I've ever seen. Someone asked me why I cut my hair short. Another asked me why I got a truck this big. Luckily, some lady gave me some papers, this uniform, and all of a sudden, I'm an intern at U-Haul."

Bella laughed slightly at the story and replied "It's good to see you too, Leah. That lady was probably Waller. She's my boss, at least that's what she says."

She turned to the others and said "Let's get going people. We have to get ready."

The squad got into the back, where they went to put on their disguises. Bella sat up front with Leah as they drove through the busy streets of London. She looked to the back and asked "Flag, where are Carlisle and Esme?"

Flag yelled back "A Carlisle Cullen is registered as the owner of an apartment. Chesham Place, SW1X. It's actually a pretty big place."

Bella replied "We can't go to them there. We can't do it at all. Too much space to bolt and London isn't the place to start a gun fight. CCTV cameras with police around every corner. They'd be on us before we even loaded our weapons. So we'll have to try something else."

Deadshot cut in "I may have an idea about that. Bella, can you change your voice?"

Bella smiled, catching onto the idea before Deadshot started laying it out for everyone.

Carlisle's POV:

Carlisle Cullen walked from his car into the apartment building. Carefully avoiding the sunlight, he was grateful that he had already laid out his story about him and Esme having porphyria, otherwise known as sunlight allergies, Carlisle unlocked the door and found his wife looking through a photo album with Mozart playing in the background. Carlisle walked over and saw her hand hovering over a picture with Bella standing next to the others. Emmett had his arm around her shoulders, Alice hugging Jasper. Rosalie had taken the picture while Edward had been hunting. Carlisle sat down next to her and took her hand. Suddenly, the phone rang. Looking to his wife, the doctor said "I'll be right back."

When he picked it up, Carlisle asked "Yes?"

A male voice came on the phone "Is this Mr. Carlisle Cullen?"

He replied "Speaking."

The man spoke "Ah, good. Sir, I'm afraid I'm calling from Ireland. A Miss Alice Cullen, a Mr. Jasper Cullen, and two of your other family members asked me to call you as there has been an incident. They'd like to meet you at the Daniel O'Connell statue in Dublin, time will be 11:55 p.m."

Carlisle asked "Why wouldn't Alice call me herself?"

The man gave an impatient sigh and said "Sir, I do not know. I'm just doing my job and that is to contact people. They want to see you there by maybe next Wednesday, if that's okay?"

Carlisle replied "Yes, yes, that's fine. I have another call to make now."

The voice said "Of course sir, have a nice day."

Carlisle thanked the man and dialed a different number. Edward's voice filled the his ear "What is it, Carlisle?"

The doctor answered "I just got a call from a man in Ireland. It was somewhat odd, but he told me Alice and the others got involved in an incident and want us to meet at the Daniel O'Connell statue in Dublin, Ireland."

Edward sighed and said "You want me to come?"

Carlisle replied "I think that'd be best Edward. Just in case it's the Volturi. How soon can you get there?"

His son replied "Maybe 15 hours, if I'm lucky."

Bella's POV:

Flag gave a thumbs up as he listened in, confirming the plan was a go. Bella's inner beast purred at the thought of ripping Pretty Boy a new one.

She then faced the others and said "Alice and the others are going to need a personal touch and I know just the thing."

As they were driving, Bella was in the back with Harley, slowly changing her. Bella helped her put on a dark wig to cover her regular blonde, red, and blue hair. They had to mug a woman for her clothes, but they left her spare ones and a few hundred dollars for compensation. Harley spoke up "Do we have to do this? Can't we just kidnap them?"

Kitana shook her head and kept Harley's bat a good 5 feet from the Crime Queen. Bella and Leah tried to dial down her paleness, but it was very hard. While Leah tried to work with Harley's wig, Bella helped her with the lines. Finally, when they were done, they showed Harley the mirror. She immediately ducked and screamed. When they calmed her down, saying it was only temporary, she slowly crawled back up and observed the stranger. Her wig was fashioned into long, straight, black hair to hide her real hair. Layers of make-up had to be used to cover up her skin, along with the red and blue marks. She was wearing dull-grey clothes with some highlights of blue. Harley turned to Bella and said in a menacing tone "You better be serious about this Bells. Or you'll be sorry that you ever met me."

Flag called out "Okay, I got an address. Bansha, County Tipperary. It's slightly remote, but close enough to a city that Harley can work."

K.C. took one look at Harley and couldn't help but to grin a bit.

Deadshot tried to avoid the Harley's eyes, filled with murder. He gave her a briefcase and a clipboard then immediately walked away to avoid looking at her. Harley turned to Bella and said "Please don't make me do this, Hells Bells! I'll do anything. I won't ask to kill anyone for 5 months! How about that? Think about it!"

Bella replied "Sorry, Harls. No pain, no gain."

They got in the plane for the next step. Ireland.

Alice POV:

Jasper and Alice were sitting on their couch in the small house they had bought outside of Bansha. Months after Bella had asked them to leave, Alice had tried to keep herself from running to Forks and asking why, but she was afraid that Bella would say something or ignore her. No matter where Alice was, she would see Bella there. Only to find out it was someone else. Jasper held Alice's hand and tried to ease her pain. He wasn't doing so well either. He felt as if it was all his fault. He lost control and his wife and family were hurting because of it. At about 9:45 a.m. , their door bell rang. Getting up weakly, Alice answered the door and found an official looking woman.

The woman greeted her with a somewhat forced smile and said "Hello ma'am. My name is Nicky Hanely from Allied Irish Banks. I have something for you."

She dug into her purse and pulled out a notice. She continued "There is a unlabeled package with you and a Mr. Jasper Whitlock in Dublin. Please come at the designated time and the bank will have it prepared for you."

Alice looked at the notice and said "Can't you bring it here?"

Nicky replied "I'm afraid that it requires both of you to be present at the location. Just be there on Wednesday at 11:55 pm and we'll have it ready for you. I'm sorry for asking you miss, but are you okay?"

Alice realized how she must look and answered "Yes. Just going through a pretty rough time right now."

Nicky replied "Well, I hope it gets better. Now, I'm afraid have a few other notices to deliver so if you'll excuse me."

Alice watched Nicky step into a large truck and before she closed the door, she thought the door on the back was slightly ajar, but when she blinked, it was closed and she chalked it up as a trick of the light.

Bella's POV:

Harley shout back to Bella "That was not worth it Bella! 1 hour of horror for a one-minute conversation!? You owe me big-time, missy!"

Bella rolled her eyes and tried to think of a way to get Rosalie and Emmett over there. Party, no. Business deal, absolutely not. Then she figured it out. The truth. Bella's coming to visit. They'll have a field day with that one.

Emmett's POV:

BANG!

Emmett's controller crumpled in his hands as his avatar was shot in the head. He was constantly thinking of Bella and couldn't focus. He'd look over his shoulder to see if she wanted to play with him, only to see an empty chair. Reminding him of how he screwed up. How she asked his family to leave. He threw the controller across the room and tried to calm down. Breathing deeply, he went to get the mail. Or magazines. Rosalie didn't really go out anymore. She'd just grab a magazine and read for hours on end. Despite what everyone thought, she'd confessed that Bella had been growing on her. When Emmett had heard Edward say that she wanted them gone, he had blurred out of the house and punched down a tree to vent. Rosalie had followed him and they went back inside together. It had taken an entire day just to pack since Emmett had constantly begged to visit her one last time, but Edward said "Nooo" and Carlisle, being the dog on a leash, said it was Edward's decision.

Picking up the stack, he found _Engines and the Cars Behind Them, Fashion Weekly, The Nine Days of Beauty, Car, Cars, and_ Babes(Which made him raise a brow, until he saw it was the wrong room number), and an ordinary letter.

Looking for the sender, he found " _An Old Friend."_ Ripping open the letter, he heard Rosalie ask "What is it?"

Ignoring the question, he read the letter.

 _To Emmett and Rosalie Cullen,_

 _Hi guys. It's me, Bella._ (His eyes went wide) _Yeah, I found you. Look, I just want to talk. I'm going through a tough time right now and I feel as if I need someone to talk to. If you're wondering how I found you, you should consider changing your names in order not to be found. Food for thought, right? If you want to meet, just text me with this number and meet me in Dublin, at the Daniel O'Connell statue. Wednesday night 11:55. Hope to see you soon."_

 _Your truly, Bella Swan._

Rosalie walked up to her silent husband and asked "What is it?"

Emmett handed it to her and as her eyes skimmed over the letter, Rosalie asked "Why would she want to talk to us and not the others? Not just that, but why would she want to talk to us at all?"

He shook his head and replied "I don't know Rose, but I think we should meet her. I want my sister back."

Rosalie nodded and said "I'll pack. You get the car. We leave now and we can be there in maybe a day."

Emmett went to his room to grab his jacket and when he looked out the window, he saw a giant 18-wheeler leave the parking lot and onto the street. He pulled on his jacket and said "See you in a few minutes."

Bella's POV:

Flag was at the wheel, delivering them towards the final destination. He turned to her and said "I confess, I didn't really think that the letter would work."

Bella looked into his eyes and said "Because you never saw them like I did. When I saw Alice, it felt like I was staring at another person. She used to be so happy and she always looked so good in her clothes, but now she's different. She looked like she doesn't even care how she looks and I don't know how Jasper looks. Before I sent the letter, I did a little recon. Emmett looked fucking miserable and Rosalie, I have no idea."

Deadshot asked "So what do you want to do?"

Bella replied "I don't know. Carlisle sounded like his matter-of-fact self so I may hurt him more than a little. Edward, however, nothing can save him. I don't care what his reasons were. He screwed me and my family and he will pay dearly for it."

Looking to the others, Bella saw K.C. pummeling a cement block as big as him, Victoria was sitting in a cage, playing a game of chess with Leah, Boomerang was sharpening his toys, Kitana was simply sleeping in a hammock, Harley was trying to get the microwave to cook her popcorn, and Diablo, he was watching a woman in his hands. Bella walked over to him and asked "What's that?"

Looking closer, she saw the girl look at Diablo with a smile on her face, a young girl in her arms. Diablo answered "It's Grace. We were taking our daughter to school. My son had rushed ahead. I was kind of proud in being able to see that. I felt pride in them. One of my favorite days."

Bella smiled at the flame and Diablo slowly extinguished the memory, leaving nothing but smoke and heat in his palm. She took his hand and he closed it around hers. Bella asked "You really loved her."

Diablo smiled with water in his eyes and replied "Yeah. They were the best thing that ever happened to me."

Bella smiled softly and said "If you ever need to talk, I'm right here. No matter what."

Diablo nodded and said "You should get some sleep. I'll be up front with Flag."

Suddenly, they heard "Gah! I hate you." accompanied with the sound of breaking plastic and other parts. Turning, they saw Harley smashing the microwave with a bag of burnt popcorn on the floor.

Smirking, Bella grabbed a pillow and slowly drifted off.

Diablo's POV:

Diablo walked up to the front and Flag asked "You care about her, don't you?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, but I have no idea what we're going to do."

Flag replied "I don't know Diablo. Things like this sort of figure themselves out. That or you work together to figure it out. Kind of simple really."

Diablo asked "Is that how it happened with you and June?"

The soldier shrugged and said "I don't really know, to be honest. I loved her and I wanted to protect her. The witch made that kind of hard. Crushing her heart was one of the hardest things I had to do, thinking I killed June. God, thinking about it just fucks me up."

Diablo took the map and said "How long until we get to Dublin?"

Flag said "Within a day or two. We'll need to stop halfway to rest up. I figured we'd get a motel or something like that until Wednesday."

Flag's POV:

Flag saw Diablo leave through his peripheral vision, but kept his hands on the wheel. He never thought it would get as crazy as this. Metahumans were one thing, but vampires, werewolves, teenagers for gods. Something he'd never signed up for. Hours later, he pulled off to the side of the road, got out, and made a call.

June's voice filled the phone "Rick, is that you?"

He answered "It's me baby."

She asked "How long until you come home? I miss you."

Flag replied "I don't know. I think maybe a week at the most. By then, Bella's business will be done. Then, I'm coming home."

He could her smile as she said "Don't get hurt, okay? I need you."

Flag replied "Like I need you. I promise."

June asked "Where are you now?"

Rick answered "Ireland. Heading to Dublin to finish up business. You'll never believe the stuff I've seen the past week."

June asked "You'll tell me about it?"

Flag replied "Yeah, but you can't tell anyone else about it. Rules and whatnot. I will tell you this though. Our world just got a whole lot more bigger."

She said "Can't wait. Safe travels. I love you."

Flag smiled and said "Really? The rate I kept going on missions, I would've thought you would've been impatient."

Before she could reply, he said "Sorry, just a joke. I love you, too. Can't wait to be back."

She hung up after saying good night and he climbed into the truck to rest his eyes.

Days Later:

Harley tried to wrestle out of the arms holding her and said "I swear to God, one person, then you can lock me up and throw away the key!"

Deadshot replied "We got you a test dummy!"

Harley retorted "It's not the same! It doesn't move, it doesn't bleed, it doesn't scream! I need a real person to sink my bat into!"

Boomerang tried to push her back into her room, but a swat to the head with her wooden bat sent him stumbling into his room. K.C. and Bella were trying to get her into onto the bed so they could at least take the bat, but each effort ended up with either a hit in the face or the hands. K.C. managed to get a good hold on her, but instead of being dragged back to the bed, she pulled when he did, and the shirt came off in his hands. Luckily, it wasn't her favorite, the "Daddy's Little Monster Shirt" on a hanger. Harley giggled and said "Nice, K.C.! Naughty boy!"

K.C. immediately threw the shirt down and Bella was able to cuff her to the sink while saying "Trust Harls, it's better this way."

Harley stood, with an outraged look, and said "Bitch! I dressed up for you so you would think that you'd be on my side, but nooo! You lock me up!"

They shut the door as Diablo asked "How much longer do we have to be in here?"

Flag replied "One hour, 37 seven minutes, 35 and a half seconds until nightfall. Another 4 until we have to get ready.

Time Skip:

Emmett's POV:

Emmett and Rosalie drove through the streets of Dublin with shadows peering over them. He wore a leather jacket, white shirt, and jeans while his wife wore a simple dark blue shirt with a white vest, and black pants. Emmett drove the Raptor across the bridge until the statue was in sight. Rosalie looked at her watch and said "11:54."

Suddenly, on the other side of the statue, a Porsche pulled up. Emmett said "Guess that's her."

Then the car stopped and out stepped Alice!

They immediately got out of the car and asked "Alice, what are you doing here?"

Jasper said "Emmett, we're here because some lady told us about some box left in our name. She asked us to come here at this time, to this statue. What are you doing here?"

Rosalie answered "We're waiting for-"

A voice called out "Us?"

They turned to see Carlisle and Esme walking towards them, the former wearing a gray shirt with white pants while the latter walked forward with a grey jacket and blue pants. Someone got out of the passenger seat of their car and stepped into the light to show Edward, wearing a black vest with a grey undershirt, jeans, and sneakers.

He asked "Then who are you waiting for? You guys called this meeting."

Alice asked "Why would we want to see you?! We had to meet with the bank."

Rosalie said "We didn't ask any of you to meet us here! We got a letter from-"

She was interrupted by 2 cars and a giant truck pulling up the street.

Relieved, Alice recognized it and said "There's the bank."

Suddenly, Edward said "That's not the bank. A driver knows who we are."

The cars stopped in front of them while the truck worked on turning around. When a certain scent reached Emmett's nose, he and his family growled as Victoria stepped out of one of the cars. She smiled and said "Hi. I have a friend I'd like you to meet."

One by one, people left the cars to reveal a human soldier, a man with tons of guns, a crocodile man(!), someone who looked like a homeless guy with a pink pony, a Japanese girl with a large sword, and Leah!

Jasper asked "Leah, what are you doing here? With Victoria and these really...weird... people?"

Leah replied "I've come to support my friend. She really wants to see you guys again."

The truck, completing its turn, stopped behind them. The crocodile man and Leah pulled open the doors and lowered the ramp to reveal a figure with two unusual people backing her.

3 figures walked down. One side was a woman with bleach white skin, pony tails colored red and blue on separate sides, dressed in a cheerleaders outfit.

The one on the right stepped down to show a man covered in tattoos, wearing a blue and black baseball jacket, jeans, and baseball sneakers. His eyes held a fire that reminded the Cullens of the real thing.

The final kept her hood up. She wore a leather jacket with metal pieces, black jeans, and combat boots. She reached up, pulled off her hood, to reveal... Bella!

At all of the Cullens surprised looks and unneeded breaths, Bella smirked and shouted "Hey guys! I've missed you!"

 **Boom! I have to admit, I feel like I did something wrong. If you think so, please tell me. Feedback is the way I can improve. It has happened, what we've been waiting for is here. I will continue eventually, but I still thank everyone for your support. I hope to see you soon so peace out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Friday the 13th, bitches! I can say this, the Worst Heroes Ever are getting some really bad luck this chapter! I started writing this immediately after chapter 9 so I don't know what you guys are expecting. Honestly, I was wondering how I was gonna do this. I think our villain will show themselves this chapter so I hope you enjoy them. I really hope you guys will like this and I cannot wait to show you guys the ace up my sleeve. Hope you like and enjoy.**

 **By the way, I'm a big Alien fan, so excuse me for a few Alien cameos.**

 **P.S.- Oh my god, did you guys see the new Star Wars trailer? I watched it the morning after it came out. It looks so great, really seems like it'll be one of the my favorites. Luke is kind of coming off as the typical old wizard of most movies. Ren is still kind of leaning towards the Dark side it seems. I'm not sure about Rey. She seems to be struggling with herself, but she's starting to feel more "Friendly", I guess you could say, to Ben. Snoke is an asshole, everybody knows that.**

 **P.P.S- I redid the whole confrontation part because I kind of needed to and I decided to give Carlie a break. I hope you guys like it. Edtward's death will come later.**

 **What I want to know, since we're like two or three chapters away from the ending on this, do you guys want me to continue Old Friends Reunited? I need something to do, but the only thing after this is A New Horizon. Just want to know.**

 **I do not own any of these franchises. I don't own alien either.**

Whispers in the Black Ch.10

Bella's POV:

Bella, hands at her hips, stepped to the ground and said with a great big grin "It's been so long guys. I might shed a tear."

Edward asked "Bella, what are you doing here? With these freaks?"

Bella's eyes went red when she heard the word and Harley whispered "He did it now."

Bella grabbed Edward by the throat and threw him at the ground! Climbing on top of him, she grabbed his collar and started to layer dozens of punches into his face, rapid-fire. As she stopped 10 seconds later, Bella pulled his cracked face close to hers and roared "Don't call my friends that again!"

Alice broke out of the silence first and asked "What happened to you, Bella?"

Bella smiled and said "You did. You want to know what I am? Then why did you leave me? I thought we were friends Alice."

Alice replied with sadness in her voice "We are friends, Bella! Emmett and me couldn't believe what Edward had told us! Esme has spent every day in pain. She wouldn't move unless it was to hunt. Edward told us you wanted us gone."

Bella looked stunned for a moment before turning to Edward, who was being helped by Carlisle. Bella said "It was you. It was all you."

Edward turned to her and asked "What do you mean?"

Deadshot replied "Bella told us that you had said that she didn't mean anything to your coven. Alice is saying differently."

Bella's growl was heard as she said "It was just him. Only him. He didn't want me anymore."

The other Cullen's turned to Edward with different expressions on their faces. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper with rage, Esme was scored with horror and sorrow, and Carlisle couldn't even look at his son from all of the shame that he held towards his son.

Edward held up his hands in a calming matter "Bella, I was just trying to protect you."

Bella cut him off by roaring "And leaving me was your best idea?! Victoria was on my ass for months! You thought the pack could protect me?! She has a gift that kind of senses danger, idiot! You want to know how much your protection is worth?! What your insults did to me in the forest that day?! Charlie and Renee are dead! You call yourself a monster?!"

Her arms shifted into Claws as she continued "I'm a fucking nightmare!"

Bella gripped him by his neck as she smiled sadistically and said "I suppose I should thank you though. My friends here have been very helpful, especially my dear Diablo."

Edward's eyes shifted to Diablo and as the thoughts were seen, he snarled "How dare you touch her?! She's mine!"

Bella threw him into the statue before saying "In the words of my friends former boyfriend, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just going to hurt you really, really bad. For now at least."

Suddenly, they all heard clapping and when they turned towards it, they saw a man walking towards them. His pale skin made him stand out of the darkness. Light brown hair stood out against the light. His handsome features forming a smile. Wearing a black jacket and white pants, he strode towards Bella and said "Honestly, that was very interesting, but I'm afraid that you and I have an appointment, Ms. Swan. I did send someone to remind you about it a week ago."

Bella's eyes turned crimson and said "R."

The man nodded and said "Yes, but now that we've seen each other face-to-face, you can call me Reese. Come on, Bella."

Bella instantly ran towards the vampire and went to cut his body in half, but her Blade was caught by his hands and she was kicked back. Looking to him, she watched in shock as he changed his arm into a less refined version of her Whipfist. She asked "How?"

Reese answered "I accepted the offer, unlike you."

Bella rushed him, but he caught her and smashed her into the truck. He grabbed her with his Claws and threw her into a hill. Reese quickly found where she landed, but found himself unable to move, trapped by her arms. Bella asked "You hear the voices? Why would you take it's offer? That's insane."

Reese replied "They offered me revenge. On the one who took everything from me. You."

Before he could overpower her, Bella impaled him with her Blade and slammed him into the ground.

Bella asked "What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life. Why would you trust them or anything they said?"

Reese threw her off and punched her with his Hammerfist while saying "I didn't care. All I wanted was you, dead. They took control of my body when I found you in Forks. I was afraid you were too strong for me. When I woke up, they said you defeated them and I needed to train. So I did and I learned a lot. Let me show you an example."

His flesh started to change as he lowered to all fours and he grew until he was about 13 feet tall. His body kept changing until finally it stopped. He was a giant wolf, twice the size of the La Push Pack. His claws were the size of guillotine blades, eyes pulsing red. Red spikes stuck out of his back while black fur stood on end. Instead of a normal tail, he had a scorpion's stinger poised to strike. Instinct taking over, she shifted into her Wraith form and attacked the waiting predator. Bella latched onto Reese's back and started ripping into the tough hide. Reese roared in fury and ripped her off of him by impaling her with his tail and throwing her off. She landed in the grass, slowly the wound was healing. Bella got back on her feet and roared in defiance. The wolf raised it's stinger again, but as it went for the kill, Bella shifted back into her human self, arm morphed into her Blade, and cut off the stinger, causing the beast to release a roar of pain which shook the ground beneath them. Before Bella could escape, Reese wrapped her jaws around her midsection and clamped down.

Bella screamed as razor-sharp teeth the size of skateboards shredded into her. Her flesh was healing as fast as it was being torn apart, but that wouldn't last long. She saw the stinger despite her blurred vision and thought quickly. Morphing her arm into her Whipfist, she sent it towards the wounded tail. As it pierced the already wounded flesh, Reese whimpered in pain, but continued to clamp down. Slowly retracting it to her, Bella's vision turned red, black, and white. Once the tail was in reach, she used her Claws to keep a good hold on it. With the last of her strength, Bella changed one arm into her Blade again and jammed the sharp end as far into the tail as she could reach. The wolf roared in absolute pain and released Bella from it's jaws. Her vision slowly returning, Bella's rage bubbled over and she morphed into her Wraith form again, but it was different.

She grew at least 10 feet on top of her own 6 and Bella looked down at herself( **A/N: She had a growth spurt when she Evolved** ). It was like her Wraith shift, but now she had a large crown atop her head. Claws as long and as big rotor blades, the tail which had to be about 7 feet long. Her arms were slightly shorter, not meant for climbing ( **Infected xenomorph Queen**.) Reese had regrown his tail and had a frightened look once he saw Bella. Bella let out a roar that was probably heard for miles and charged the slightly smaller predator. The wolf met the charge, trying to sting her with his tail. Bella grabbed the stinger and his neck and threw him into an abandoned house. Reese recovered quickly, leaped, and attached himself to Bella's crown. He managed to stab her multiple times before being grabbed by her longer arms and stabbed with her tail. Throwing him off, she collapsed. Neither of them had the energy to continue fighting like that.

Morphed back to their human forms, they rushed each other and locked Blades. As she struggled to push him back, Bella said "Just stop. You can't win!"

Reese screamed "No! My parents were good people. You killed them!"

Bella hit him back and while she had the chance, she sliced into his stomach, legs, and back. She was a whirlwind, ripping into his body.

Reese collapsed as the virus tried to heal it's host, but it was too late. Bella grabbed his throat and made him look up to her. Frowning, Reese asked "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Instead, Bella asked "Who were your parents?"

Spitting out his blood, he asked "What do you care?"

Receiving no answer, he said "Raelyn and Kyle Grey. Happy?"

Bella asked "What were they doing the night the night they were killed?"

Reese, confused, said "My babysitter told me my mom was pregnant. She didn't know what happened to the baby. Next thing I knew, I was in foster care."

Listening no more, Bella took the kneeling man in arms while saying "I'm so sorry."

Reese asked "What are you doing? Why are you hugging me?"

Bella pulled back and said "I am that child."

He looked at her for a second before covering his mouth and said "Oh my God. How?"

She reluctantly said "Charlie and Renee adopted me. I guess you thought I had died during the pregnancy."

He pulled out a picture of their parents with him in his younger years in their arms. Looking back to her, tears forming, Reese said "I didn't know. They said you killed them both, that it wasn't a car accident. I'm so sorry. I didn't... I just didn't know."

Bella hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and said "It's okay. It's okay. We need to work together to figure this out."

Reese pulled away with a puzzled look and asked "If you didn't kill them, who did?"

Bella's eyes widened with realization just before both of them heard " _ **I did, though I think it was a little obvious.**_ "

Bella suddenly realized that she couldn't move at all and Reese soon discovered the same problem. Their attention was caught when a blonde woman stepped out of the ruins of the house they fought in. To their horror, both of their arms raised towards the woman and Tendrils shot out and started to rip into the woman!

A clear, singular female voice said " _ **I told you Bella. You and your brother are the keys to my revival. I worked so hard to bring the two of you to this moment and it's finally coming to a close. Just think about it. One of my children killed your parents. Your mother survived, but just a single piece of my child remained with her. That little piece created you, Bella. My host for years. It was dormant for a long time, but when I died, I watched the world through your eyes. I started to change you, so your body would be ready for my strength. Reese, however, I found him in New York when I was imprisoned. Both of you. You would be my greatest triumph."**_

Reese shouted "You tricked me! You tried to get me to kill my own sister!"

The voice replied " _ **Yes and no, child. I wanted you to kill her so I could inhabit her body, but this one will have to do.**_ "

Bella replied "You bitch! I will rip you apart!"

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the mass of swirling flesh! The voice crooned and said " _ **I don't think you will, Isabella.**_ _ **It's almost done. Thanks to James Heller, there's no one who could possibly disrupt my rule again. You two will be right next to me, in time. This is not humanity's world and I will show them their true place.**_ "

3rd Person POV:

They couldn't hold it anymore and once it was complete, the two siblings dropped to the floor as a naked female figure looked at the sky in awe.

The figure turned her pitch black eyes towards Bella and Reese, a smile coming onto her face. As she walked forward, clothes slowly formed on her figure. A leather jacket with silver highlights fit onto her body. Leather pants gracefully formed out of the black wires as she drew closer and closer. Silver and black boots appeared on her feet.

Her hair, not shaved in some parts like it used to be. Lips no longer stained with her own and others blood. As she looked down at the two siblings, Elizabeth Greene smirked and said " _It feels good to be back._ "

 **There you go guys. By the way, I don't really know how Elizabeth acted or was like since I didn't play the first game. I prefer anger-issues-Heller to Asshole-Alex. So she may be OOC in this story. I'm going to go with sadistic, Queen-complex. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm overpowering Bella, but what was she going to with a ten-foot manticore? Reese's alternate form is based on the one from Percy Jackson movie except more wolfish. I honestly didn't know what to do with this chapter at first. Of course laying fists into Edfuck and Carly, but I was thinking that would be more of a deleted scene if anything if it was alone. I made R an ally because Greene is a giant motherfucking cheater. I did the brother-sister thing because it sort of makes sense to me.**

 **So I have two questions for you guys. You know I'm already working on _A New Horizon,_ but I need two things to keep me occupied with. I have two ideas that I want to work with. A sequel to this story is definitely coming and you'll see why at the end, but I need a breather. ****What I want to know, since we're like two or three chapters away from the ending on this, do you guys want me to continue Old Friends Reunited? I need something to do, but the only thing after this is A New Horizon. Just want to know. If you vote for any of the three below, just know that A New Frontier will be my main focus, but I'll try to update as soon as I can like always. PM or review your votes.**

 **1\. A _Titanfall_ story, solo or crossover- I need help with a plot for this one because it's the only one I haven't really thought of.**

 **2** **. A _The Mummy, 2017_ X Twilight crossover- I have to say that I'm biased towards this one. I kind of already made a first draft of it yesterday. If you guys want this one, what would you like Ahmanet's connection to Bella to be? Her chosen or something else. I feel like Bella and her are kind of the same. Betrayed by the ones they loved. I'm also having trouble with a title so if you guys choose this one, can you please give me a suggestion for the title based on what you want the relationship to be?**

 **Or**

 **3\. A Jurassic World X Twilight crossover- See Old Friends Reunited for a summary of this story.**

 **Only doing the Twilight crossovers because I can't think of anything else at the moment. Get your votes in now or I'll just have to go with the one I want to write the most. Know that I will only release a teaser at the very most. If you have any requests, PM me or feel free to ask any questions.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys, me again and and I hope you had a good thanksgiving. Today, we'll be going into one of the final chapters to Whispers in the Black. I'm sorry, but after this there's only 2 chapters. I love the feedback I've been getting for The Sun's Moon, better than I'd hoped for that, but I'll accept it! I was honestly surprised that people weren't surprised or claiming that bringing Elizabeth back was impossible. Though honestly, that was my big reveal for this story... maybe. Still thinking about the ending. I only wish for your continued support. Thank you and let's get down to it.**

 **None of these character's or the universe's they appear in belong to me.**

Whispers in the Black Ch.11

Bella's POV:

Bella clutched her body in pain as Elizabeth's voice filled the air "Ah, my children. Finally meeting you, face to face. Thank you for freeing your Mother."

As she talked, sounds of rending flesh reached her ears and when they stopped, Bella and Reese were both lifted up by Brawlers as Greene examined them. Greene lifted Bella's chin and said "Bella Swan. My strongest child that I've ever encountered, besides Alex of course, yet somewhat loyal. I'm proud of you, you've come so far."

Bella's crimson eyes swirled dangerously as she roared "I'll kill you!"

Greene smirked and said "You can't Bella. I die, I'll just be brought into your body, but this time, I'll take control. I'll kill your brother, just like I did your parents."

Reese replied "Stay away from her!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, walked over to him, and snapped his head back with a back hand. She said "You were ready to kill her a minute ago, but now you show kindness?"

Bella breathed in and out deeply to prevent herself from ripping the woman apart.

Greene looked to them and said "Humanity needs to learn it's place. My children are the true predators of this planet and they need to claim it, not hide on a farm. As much as I like you two, I'll kill you if I have to, but I don't want to. You deserve to be the best. I was never given that. My birthday's were littered with tests. I never had a mother or a family, none that counted. That's what I'm offering. We are family, connected by Blacklight. Together, we can make this world into a paradise."

Bella spat at Elizabeth and replied "I saw your paradise when you were in my head. Billions dead or dying. Infected everywhere with you on a throne of death. I may be a criminal, but I'm not crazy."

Elizabeth smiled and said "Yes, I know that, but you are me. Your lust for blood and your urge to protect your mother will cause you immense pain until you accept it. A part of me made you what you two are and once you accept it, the pain will be replaced with pure bliss. Now, since you two are clouded with emotions at the moment, I'll give you two some time to think my offer over. Until then, goodbye."

Her flesh started to shred itself until she became a swarm of Infected insects and disappeared in the night. When Bella realized Greene was gone, she roared and used her Claws to flip the Brawler over her head and shredded it.

Bullets ripped into the one holding Reese as Flag and Deadshot raced down the hill with the others close behind. Harley raced forward and embraced Bella before saying "We saw the Bug Lady before she left. You okay?"

Bella replied "Yeah, but we got a huge problem. Greene's alive and she's kind of planning to take over the world and let her "children" eat every human. Oh, and it turns out this guy, the one who killed my parents, is my brother. So that's my day so far."

Alice walked to Bella and said "I know where's she's going. Greene is heading to Phoenix."

Confusion etched Bella's features before she asked "What?"

Jasper explains "In a way, it makes sense. In some of the bigger cities like in New York, they have surveillance everywhere which would make it harder for her to move without being detected and police along with a few soldiers around every corner. Phoenix, in her mind, hurt you in some way. Friends maybe. Then the population would make it easier for her to grow and feed her army."

Flag turned to Bella, saying "It'll take some time to get there and she's the one who started this entire thing. Humans will start turning in seconds and it'll be an instant army."

Croc asked "You all make it sound complicated. All we have to do is rip off her head and make sure she stays dead."

Reese answered "We can't kill her. At least, not me and Bella. Elizabeth will just go into our heads again. It won't stop her."

Boomerang asked "What about Diablo? Or maybe an airstrike?"

Deadshot replied "The last time we tried that, Bella whupped our asses. If it weren't for her dad's toy, we wouldn't be standing here."

Bella suddenly thought of something and said "What if me and Reese weakened her? She caught us by surprise, but if we work together, Greene won't be able to defend herself as easily. I think I still have some hold over the Infected. If I can get enough along with me and Reese, we can weaken or distract her long enough for Diablo to kill her."

Diablo asked "Does Diablo get a say in this?"

Bella asked "What's your say?"

He replied "Nothing. Just wondering when you were gonna realize that you didn't need to talk about me when I'm right here. By the way, your ex-boyfriend's gone."

Bella, with red in her eyes, asked "What?! How?!"

Alice answered "I'm sorry Bella. He made the decision at the last second. Edward pushed Emmett out of the way and since he's faster, he lost us. I saw him in my vision. He's going to offer himself to Greene as a soldier in return for you."

Reese shook his head and said "She's using him. To get you on her side Bella. In return for your loyalty, she'll let you kill him. Let's be honest, what does he have to offer except to be bait?"

Bella groaned and said "I would say he could be a source of newborns, but it takes 3 days to turn if I remember correctly. That gives us an advantage. Okay, let's get to the plane. The longer we sit here, the longer Greene's gaining power. Let's move."

Suddenly, Rosalie spoke up "Wait. We're coming with you!"

Bella asked "Why would you do that? You're so good at leaving me, just do it again."

Alice answered "We owe you."

Bella let out a tired sigh, started to the truck, and when they got there, they found Jane, Felix, and the Denali sisters waiting for them. Jane pulled Bella in for a hug and said "Thank God. It was getting boring. Alec and Demetri are waiting at the plane. Where's Edfuck?"

Bella answered "He got away. We need to get to Phoenix."

Felix nodded and said "I'll call the others to meet at your plane."

Suddenly, Leah, pointing to her brother, asked "Who's that?"

Seeing the look in Leah's eye and how Reese was admiring her, Bella rolled her eyes while thinking " _She imprinted on my brother._ _Can this be more clique?_ "

She answered "Reese, this is Leah. Leah, this is my brother who I've been trying to kill for the last couple months. He didn't kill my parents, Elizabeth used him to do that."

Leaving them alone, Bella asked "Where's Victoria?"

Jasper replied "Edward tried to take her head off on his way out, but her gift told her about what he was going to do. He did get her arm however. She's hunting so she can put it back on."

Bella rubbed the bridge of her nose before asking "What are we waiting for then?"

3rd Person POV:

Elizabeth Greene reassembled herself and looked over Phoenix. Turning to the cemetery, she raised her hands and released a flood of insects towards the graves. Each one would infect a corpse and pull it back together, regardless of condition or form. Greene used her mind to command " _Arise my children. Rise and serve your mother._ "

One by one, hands broke out of the hard ground and started to pull themselves out of their pits. Several of them ran at each other and fused into Brawlers, Brutes, and Hydras. Grinning sadistically, Elizabeth turned to Phoenix and commanded " _Spread my gift, my children. Show the humans their rightful place!"_

A flood of Infected rushed past her and spread like the virus they were throughout the city. A news helicopter documenting a car crash soon saw the chaos. Jim Dent, the reporter, said "Get us over there!"

The pilot nodded and maneuvered the chopper over to the smoke. The cameraman looked down into the street as Jack said "We're not able to see very clearly from up here, but this looks... oh my god. There's people down there. There's something running towards them. Oh my God, whatever that thing was, it has started attacking people, ripping them into pieces!"

Jim looked up when the pilot poked his shoulder and he asked "What?"

The pilot pointed and Jim whispered "Oh crap."

Elizabeth Greene stood on a building nearly 20 feet from them and pointed at the chopper. The last thing the camera saw was a swarm of Flyers throwing themselves at the helicopter's cockpit.

Waller's POV:

The board looked to Amanda and the chairman said "So these are the benefits of your so-called super soldier, Amanda?"

Amanda replied "If I may, we could never have predicted that Elizabeth was still alive."

One of the men to her right said "You should've. No, scratch that. This could've been avoided if we hadn't bothered allowing you to send your team in and we had just burned that town to the ground."

Amanda tried "There was no evidence pointing to the fact that Greene could still be alive. I believed that Isabella Swan, along with all of the other Evolved, were limited to verbal contact and that once they died, they stayed that way."

A woman to her left asked "Why didn't you have a contingency for this? Ms. Swan was the most dangerous individual in the world since Superman and there was no back up plan?"

Amanda looked at her and said "You try and predict Evolved can use others as carriers. It's almost laughable. How was I supposed to predict that?"

The chairman said "Amanda, we can't have this be routine. We can't risk any Infected getting out. That's why we may need to resort to quarantine and destruction of Phoenix, Arizona."

Amanda asked "You want to nuke Phoenix? American soil?"

The chairman answered "If one of those creatures gets out, there will not be any America to protect for long. We are not going through the Mercer incident again."

Amanda tried "My team can get in there and-"

The chairman cut her off "So they can screw the pooch again? No, I don't think so. I need to get authorization from the President, but that's my final word."

Flag's POV:

Waller spoke "Everybody's going crazy. Thinking a nuke will solve this."

Flag asked "They're gonna destroy Phoenix?"

Amanda nodded and said "Wipe it right off the map. They can't risk contamination. Makes me wonder if they even listened to my briefing about Evolved. Alex survived a nuke. Greene is walk away from it just as easily as he did.

Flag replied "If even one of those things get out, it's all over. She'll just start over and they'll keep throwing stuff at her until there's nowhere left to throw."

Amanda said "Yes, but not if you get there first. Kill Greene. If we're lucky, Swan will be able to pull off what she did in Forks?"

Flag replied "Bella was controlling the Infected when we got there. She believes that she could exert control over some of the Infected to help fight, though I don't think she'll be able to usurp Greene's control."

Amanda replied "Try. You have a an couple of hours at the most. You know presidents, they always worry about the public eye, but they won't stay silent for long. Don't fuck this up again, Flag."

After that, she logged off. Flag decided to call June. Seconds after it started ringing, June's face appeared on the screen and she asked "Flag, have you seen this?"

Flag nodded and replied "Yeah, I have. We're actually on our way there now."

June asked "What? You can't. There has to be another way!"

Flag replied calmly "I need to. If we don't go in and stop this, they're going to bomb Phoenix. Any citizens that are still alive will die as soon as they do."

June asked with tears forming "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

Flag shook his head and answered "Afraid not."

June manager to say "Okay. Promise me that you'll get home safely."

Flag, tears prickling, nodded and said "I'll do my best."

June shook her head and said "No. Promise me. I need you. Your child needs you."

Flag stares at her dumbfounded until he asked "What?"

June looked down before saying "I was going to tell you when you got back. I just found out a week ago."

Flag smiled and he asked "Are you sure?"

June smiled back before answering "I checked twice. I'm pregnant and you know as well as I do, our kid is going to need you in their life, Rick."

Rick replied "I promise June. I'm coming home. I love you."

June said "I'm going to be waiting for you. Don't be late."

Flag chuckled and said "I thought you had some faith in me."

June laughed and replied "Just shoot the bad guys and get home please."

Bella's POV:

Bella looked down at the toy that Diablo gave her. Before they had left Belle Reav, she had quickly put it inside her backpack. Looking at the inscription, Bella wondered how long Charlie had it, when he planned to give it to her. Looking up, she saw Katana swinging her blade before going to a darker corner. Croc was...sleeping. A TV was on in front of him and it looked like some kind of soap opera. Harley was messing with the Cullens, listing disorders or traits. Alice had been a little mad when Harley told her about being her bank teller. Boomerangs was sharpening his blades, drinking beer, and petting his pink unicorn. Victoria just sat in a chair and waiting for it to land, Jane and Felix right beside her. Deadshot was checking his ammo while reading letters from Zoe. Suddenly, Rosalie appeared next to her. Her brother was talking with Leah, trading questions and answers. Her heart warmed once she saw Leah's smile. She'd once confided in Bella that she was afraid that she would never find her imprint because every time it started to go smooth, it'd send a rock her way. Sam and Emily, her dad after she phased, but maybe her bad luck has run out.

Bella instinctively put her Blade up to the blondes neck before relaxing and asking "What do you want?"

Rosalie answered "I just wanted to say sorry."

Bella asked "For what? Leaving?"

The blonde shook her head and replied "For being hateful towards you when we first met. Normally, I'd chalk it up to a cliche reason, but to be honest, I have no why I did not that to you. Maybe because you were an "anomaly" in our lives or that you were letting my former brother make all of your decisions. I had seen enough of that in my other life."

Bella replied "Rose, all of that is behind me. We can't do anything about it. Diablo and the others have given me what I needed after all that's happened and I can't really be angry to you guys. Edward is the one who did this to me along with Greene. They're the ones I need to kill. It'll be a while, but I think I'll be able to move on from the pain. I just need to bury a few demons first."

Rosalie nodded and said "I know. I also know that you'll probably never trust my family again."

Bella turned to the golden eyes and said "Probably not as much, but I trust you guys enough to help me. I just hope that all of this will work itself out."

They both beard a throat clear and turned to see Diablo who asked "Do you mind if Bella and I talk for a little bit?"

Rosalie turned to Bella, who nodded, and replied "Sure. See you later Bells."

Diablo sat down next to Bella as Rosalie walked back to her family. He asked "If you don't mind me asking, what was she talking about?"

Bella asked "Why don't you tell me what you're doing here? The romance scene between the two main protagonists before the final battle?"

Diablo asked "Sorry, what?"

Bella cursed and said "I have to stop playing Mass Effect."

Diablo turned to Bella and said "You know there's no guarantees."

The brunette Evolved asked "Are there ever any?"

Diablo chuckled and said "I have no idea where I'd be without you."

Bella replied playfully "A ditch?"

Diablo shook his head and said "What did I ever do to get this second chance?"

Bella replied "What did I do for it? I practically volunteered you for a suicide mission without your permission."

The tattooed pyro said "You saved me from crazy inmates in Arkham for one and I don't really mind you volunteering me. Just please try not to do too often. I have a reputation to uphold."

Bella slightly smiled, trailed her hand along his face, and she said "I don't know what I'd do without you, Diablo."

Diablo closer his eyes at the touch before saying "Chato."

Bella tilted her head and asked "What?"

Diablo looked into her eyes before saying "My name. Chato Santana."

Bella smiled before saying "I like it."

Diablo smirked back and said "I like you."

Bella pushed forward and caught his lips with hers. He was surprised, but Diablo soon welcomed the kiss and deepened it. When she started to pull off her jacket, Diablo stopped her. When he saw the hurt look on her face, Chato explained "As much as I would love to, I doubt you'd be very happy with a crowd listening in, especially when half of them have superhearing."

Bella's eyes widened in understanding before saying "I never thought of that, but..."

She kissed him again and when she pulled away, Bella put on a smirk and asked "Who cares what they think?"

Diablo chuckled and returned her kiss. Bella broke the kiss after a few seconds and embraced him. She felt his arms slip around her waist as she said "Your fire gives me strength, my handsome devil. My Chato."

Soon, they laid together in the mattress and basked in each others warmth.

Time Skip:

They heard Flag shout "10 minutes out. Fair warning, it looks like hell right now."

When they landed, the Squad were the first ones out to see Phoenix. There it was. Under Greene's control for only 6 hours and it almost looked exactly like the NYZ. Infected creatures everywhere, screams of civilians in the air. Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing. That city was where she grew up and now Elizabeth made it look like this. She could feel Greene's promise as pain blossomed around her body. Looking to the others, Bella said simply "Let's get this over with."\

Heller's POV:

As the chaos unfolded on the screen in front of him, Heller sighed before going to Amaya's room. As he filled the doorway, Amaya looked up to him as he said "Maya, you're going to have to stay at Suzanne's for a few days. Something's come up and I need to help those people from a few days ago."

Amaya got up, embraced him, and asked "Daddy's got to go to work?"

Heller chuckled slightly at the reference and replied "Yeah. I'll be back in a day or two. Don't worry okay?"

As Amaya started to pack, Heller walked to his room. Pulling off his blue shirt, Heller felt the Blacklight bubble to the surface and soon his familiar leather jacket appeared over his body. Looking to his hands, he focused and the familiar feeling of his skin changing swept over him as his Claws appeared. Flexing them, he changed them to his Blade and then to his other weapons. Shifting back to his regular hands, James picked up the phone and dialed Suzanne's number. 10 minutes later, Heller hugged his daughter and said goodbye. Climbing back into his car, he drove to the park at the edge of town. Locking the car down, he was soon speeding across the ground, heading straight for Phoenix.

 **There you go guys. Not my best work but trust me. To be honest, this was meant to be filler and I don't know if I did a great job with it or not, but I can get this done. I honestly can't wait. I hope you guys like. Please give me feedback because as I said previously, I can't improve if you guys don't voice your opinions. Sorry for the romance scene tease there. It probably wouldn't have happened anyway in descriptive terms, can't do that. Remember, tell me your opinion because it matters to me.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay guys. This is it, Part 1 of the End. This may not how you guys want it to end, but it's all I got. I just hope I can do this right and I really hope you guys like this. Okay, let's get to it!**

 **P.S.- if you guys have read my other stories, you know that I'm shitty at action sequences. If you haven't, now you know.**

 **None of these franchises belong to me at all. Belong to respective owners.**

Whispers in the Black Ch.12

Bella's POV:

As the armored trucks drove along the desolate road to the city of Phoenix, the passengers in the first were unusually silent. Bella looked to the others before saying "Look guys. This is probably going to sound gushy, but I just want to say thanks. For everything."

Deadshot smirked and said "Well, we kind of had to. Waller didn't exactly take the bombs out of our necks."

Harley interrupted "I thought it was fun! We got to mess with pale people, rip them apart, or blow them up!"

They heard a confused Flag asked "When did we blow them up?"

Harley slowly looked away and said casually "Nowhere. It doesn't matter! What matters is that we get to have even more fun before we're locked up again!"

Bella chuckled before her smile was replaced by a scowl. Reading her expression, Croc asked "What do you want to do about Ken Doll?"

Bella answered without looking to them "He dies here. Today. I don't care what his reasons were. I don't care if he did it so I could get a cotton pony. He screwed me and he will die today and he will die painfully."

After she said that, Bella leaned against Diablo and in return, he ran his hand across her back smoothly. Boomerang looked up from his arsenal and said "Greene will probably be in the center of those creatures. Should be simple getting to her. We're practically a small army."

Suddenly, pain bloomed in Bella's head as the infection rebelled against her. In the other truck, Reese experienced the same pain. Diablo caught her before she could fall to the floor and asked with concern in his voice "What's wrong, Bella? What's going on?"

Through the pain, Bella answered "She's trying to stop us. Unless we join her, Elizabeth is going to continue to throw some kind of psychic attacks at us. It's Blacklight. It connects us like a hive mind. Reese and I aren't going to be much help right now."

Deadshot helped Bella back into her seat and said "We've done plenty of damage on our own before, you know?"

Suddenly, Flag shouted "Brace yourselves!", just as the truck got flipped onto it's back after getting hit by something. Croc kicked open the door and one by one, all of the Squad had crawled out of the smoking truck. Flag pulled his M4 out and explained "A Brute hit us. I didn't see it in time to turn. It just rammed the truck."

Suddenly, a flood of Infected came out of nowhere, running towards them! Deadshot and Rick immediately opened fire, dropping bodies left and right. Bella struggled a little bit, but when a Brawler tried to attack, she grabbed it and sliced it's head off, the heavy Blade stained with dark blood. Croc roared his fury and started to maul any Infected that got close, leaving most in pieces. Harley sprang from one target to the next, giving them either a bullet to the head or a giant strike from her bat. Bella crumpled down in pain as another wave echoed across her body. Behind her, a Brute staggered over, readying a fatal blow.

Diablo saw it just as he finished a swarm of Infected and started to make his way through the waves of combat, but he wasn't going to make it. The Brute raised it's massive fists over it's head, but before it could kill her, it was swatted like a fly away from Bella by Jane, who kneeled down and helped Bella back up. As Bella tried to recover leaning against a wrecked taxi, Jane and Alec blurred through the swarm, ripping limbs and breaking bones all in a few seconds. Felix and Emmett tag-teamed a Brute, ramming themselves into it's large stomach, causing it to fall over. Before it could get up, Felix stomped into it's head and the body slumped into the ground. Alice and Jasper kept the area around Bella clear, the rest of the members regrouping inside the perimeter. Reese limped over to Bella with Leah's help and shouted over the noise "We need to find her! We can end this now if we hurry!"

Bella nodded, turned to Demetri, and shouted "Demetri, see if you can find Elizabeth!"

He nodded and blurred away, only to return a few seconds later, and reported "She's up there!"

Bella looked to where he was pointing. Chase Tower, the tallest building in Phoenix. Bella rolled her eyes and said "Of course."

Suddenly, Flag shouted "We've got a problem guys. Two big problems!"

The air abruptly was filled with noise as the sky darkened. Thousands of flyers blotted out the sun and descended and the roar of a Goliath echoed down the streets. Leah phased and motioned to Bella and Reese. Alice, getting the message, blurred Bella and her brother onto Leah. Rick got into the surviving truck and the rest of the squad followed his lead, with Deadshot at the wheel and Flag with the minigun in his hands. Jasper looked to Bella and said "We'll get you to the tower. Once we're there, we'll try to hold them back."

Leah took off through the city with Deadshot ignoring Harley begging "Let me drive, Shot! I want to run over some people too!" all the way, struggling to catch up, the Cullens and Volturi blocking any attempt to stop them. Diablo punched out the window of the truck and shot out pillars of flame at the Infected while Flag was ripping into them with thousands of bullets, clearing the path. Behind them, the Goliath charged after them, it's shield crumpling anything in it's way and launching them forward. Jane and Felix peeled off from the group, jumped onto the beast, and delivered a team-uppercut that sent it staggering in slight pain. Leah stopped before they reached the tower and Bella saw why. What had to be thousands of Infected were in the way, completely barricading the streets, crawling on the buildings, and slicing through the air. She heard Flag preparing the minigun behind her. Bella ignored another wave of pain and tried to focus. Reaching out, she tried to bring back the feeling that overcame her in Forks. She felt the minds of the Infected, all connected to Greene. As she roamed, Bella found a weak link. One that Greene wasn't completely dominant in. A doorway. Seizing the opportunity, Bella took control of it's mind and used the link to take the others. Outside of her mind, several Infected clutched their heads in pain as their new Queen took control. When she was done, Brawlers, Brutes, even Hydras roared in defiance as they started attacking their brethren.

At that moment, a earsplitting shriek was heard from the tower as Greene felt the disconnection. Behind them, the Goliath finally revealed itself from behind a building and roared in answer. Reese dismounted from Leah and sprinted towards the beast. The Goliath threw it's sickle-like claw at him, only for him to leap onto it and race up it's arm. Flag turned to it and started to shoot the Goliath with the minigun, trying to keep the bullets on target as it moved closer. As Reese continued to scale the Goliath, a new wave of pain hit! Shifting his arm into his Blade, Reese sunk it into the skin before he slid off. Struggling to keep his grip, he spotted a hole in the flesh. Shifting his arm into his Whipfist, Reese swung himself towards it and managed to grab hold! Using his Claws, he ripped the flesh off until there was a big enough opening and climbed inside.

Bella watched her brother disappear before crushing another Infected's head with her Hammerfists. Before another swarm could overwhelm them, Bella pounded her Hammerfists into the ground, spikes springing from the ground and impaling them. Hearing the Goliath roar, Bella turned to see it raising it's hands above itself. Bella readied herself to leap onto it, but before she could move, it suddenly crumpled to the ground, roaring in pain. Inside, Reese was ripping through it. His Blade sliced through the flesh like a knife through butter. Seeing his target, Reese blurred to the spinal cord and examined it. It was too tough for his Blade to cut. Suddenly he got an idea. He started ripping holes into the Goliath and attaching Tendrils to buildings. Blurring back to the spinal column, he blurred upwards, attaching Tendrils along the way. Jumping out of the hole, he threw his Whipfist into the bone. Seeing his plan, Bella started attaching her Tendrils to buildings before sticking them into the Goliath. The Goliath struggled to break it's bonds, but Bella threw her Whipfist into it's body. The Goliath let out a roar of pure pain as it's spine started to rip through it's back. Soon, the bone was being ripped from it's place. Unable to move, the Goliath smashed it's shield into a building, releasing some of the strain. Not going to let it go, Bella and Reese raced up along it's body before separating. Before it could react, Reese delivered a massive blow to the back of it's head. Slumping from the blow, the Goliath struggled to rise. Bella, hundreds of feet above it, shifted her arm into her Blade, and felt gravity pull her into a freefall.

The Blade pierced it's skull, tendrils forming from the metal and ripping into the flesh beneath. The Goliath's final roar shook the ground beneath it, all of the life fading from it and into Bella. Bella climbed to her feet and looked to the tower. Hundreds of feet away and above her, Elizabeth Greene barely contained her anger. Edward simply stood to the side, where he would stay until Bella came for him. Below them, Bella was ripping through the Infected that stood between her and the tower. Boomerangs flew through the air, blowing giant holes in the swarm or slicing them in half. Deadshot simply strolled calmly through them, bullet shells littering the ground behind him. They weren't exactly sure where Harley was. Diablo cleared the path with giant swaths of flame, Infected giving out cries of agony as they were caught in the fire. K.C. ripped into all of them, using his claws, feet, even other Infected to brutalize them all. Flag stepped out of the truck and dropped Infected left and right. Jane used her fists instead of her gift, leaving any who approached her bloody mess. Alec stayed behind, his gift spreading across the field, both stealing sight and smell and giving Bella camouflage. Felix was tag teaming with Demetri, taking down Brutes and Hydras alike. Leah had to stay back with the Cullens since her main offence was her teeth and couldn't risk contamination with Blacklight.

They eventually made it to the tower... and Harley was waiting. Her bat was caked in blood along with her clothes and she asked "What took you guys so long?"

Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled at the blonde's antics. Shifting her hands, Bella punched the doors open with her Hammerfists. Jasper walked up and said "We'll keep any reinforcements off your back. Jane said that Alec and the other two would stay with us while she went with you. Leah should go with Carlisle and Esme."

Bella asked "Why are they leaving?"

Rosalie answered "Don't know, maybe it has something to do with Edward. All we know is that they only wanted to help you get this far. After that, they'd leave."

Bella sighed "Should've expected that."

Leah whined about being separated from her friend again, but her wolf recognized the danger. Bella noticed how she looked to Reese sadly. Walking over to her brother, Bella said "You should go with Leah."

Reese looked at her as if she grew a second head "No. You need me here. Besides, I owe that bitch some payback."

Bella shook her head "Leah needs you. I can take care of myself."

Her brother scoffed and replied "Yeah, like you did last time."

Bella turned him towards her and said "Look. I basically have an army with me. I would feel better if you and Leah were watching each other's backs. You're her imprint, she needs you."

Reese looked to Leah briefly before taking in a breath "Fine. Just come back. I think I need to get to know my baby sister."

With that, he walked to the small group, but before taking off, he took one last look at Bella. Seeing her nod, Reese sprinted off with Leah and the two Cullens right behind him. Flag came up behind her and said "The elevators are out, though I would still take the stairs if they working."

Harley cheered "Yippee!" before jumping on Bella and shouted "Onward and upward my noble steed!"

Bella rolled her eyes, but couldn't bring herself to push Dollface off. Instead, she started the journey up the stairs with the others close behind her.

15 minutes later, they reached the top floor with a huffing and puffing Croc carrying Boomerang who'd collapsed on the 12th floor.

Greene's voice echoed "Well, here we are. Bella, I admire your decision to try and save your brother. Are you here to surrender?"

Bella, anger dripping from her voice "No chance blondie. You're not leaving in one piece."

Elizabeth's voice mocked her "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. Alex Mercer couldn't kill me. You, you are an infant compared to me."

Deadshot sighed impatiently and said "How about you stop being a little bitch, come out where we can see you, and stand still while I airmail some bullets to you?"

Greene scoffed "This is a private manner. Why don't I let my lackey entertain you while I speak to Bella alone?"

Suddenly, a Whipfist came out of the shadows and threw Bella to a far building, followed by Greene. A door on the far side of the room opened to reveal... Edward with at least 10 Brawlers and 2 Brutes following him. He directed his glare at Diablo and said "Take care of the others. I've got garbage to take out."

Croc murmured "Cheesy Bond villain line."

Edward charged, but stopped when Diablo sent a billow of flame at him. Glaring at the pyro, Edward's face was illuminated by lightning... and when it was gone, he was too.

Meanwhile, Greene walked towards the recovering Bella with a smirk on her face. Her voice filled the air "Edward is currently playing your friends, just so you know. The silly boy thinks I'll give you to him once you do, but I think you know his real purpose."

Bella looked up before saying "He's a bribe."

Greene shook her head before saying "Not a bribe, an offer. Join me, I'll let you kill him. What have you got to lose? What have the humans ever done for you? They attacked you, imprisoned you, and are now using you as the giant stick if talking doesn't work."

Bella crawled to her feet, looked to the woman, and growled "You killed my parents twice, used me to destroy my home, and are planning to use me to spread Blacklight. What have you ever done for me?"

Elizabeth chuckled before replying "I gave you power. I gave you purpose. I want to give you a new family, a better one."

Bella replied "I already got one."

Greene rolled her eyes and said "You surely can't mean those criminals? That just proves my claim. Humanity has gone so low to employ criminals! Besides, do you think they see you the same way? What if Lawton had to choose between you or his daughter, what if Harley had to choose between her "Pudding" or you? What if Mr. Santana could choose between saving you or having his family back? I guarantee you that they would never choose you."

Bella replied "And I wouldn't want them to. I would always tell them to choose the other person."

Greene's eyes flashed red "Foolish." before charging the young Evolved.

Diablo's POV:

Diablo wiped the blood from his face before turning back to his opponent. Edward simply smirked before blurring and punching him again. His annoying voice said "I don't know why Bella chose you. You can't even defend yourself, how could you defend her?"

Diablo shot out his flames and was rewarded by a slight yelp. Diablo asked "Why would she choose a boy like you who won't put up a real fight?"

Edward reappeared and growled "She's mine. Maybe if you swear to never think about her again, you could keep your head."

Diablo smirked before mocking "She doesn't want you, Ken Doll. Not after what you did. All she wants is your head mounted to a wall. Just give up."

Edward blurred and uppercutted him into the next room. Diablo spat out the blood, shook his head, and thought " _I warned him_."

Ember-like orbs appeared in his eyes and soon, his flesh burned away and he gritted his teeth in pain as needle like pricks registered in his mind before dulling. His tribal form rose from the floor to face Edward, who's eyes reflected his fear.

Bella's POV:

Bella groaned in pain when Greene delivered a kick to her crouched form. Elizabeth had taken everything Bella dished out and barely broke a sweat. Greene lifted the brunette off of the ground and slammed her back down on her bent knee. Letting go, she watched as Bella struggled to get up before saying "How could I think you were worthy? I gave you everything. Your chance at revenge, a new life, and you've wasted it to protect the humans. Such a waste. Alex would've served me better, if Heller hadn't killed him."

Greene raised the Blade over Bella's head, despite the brunette's struggles to get up. Elizabeth smirked, but it was wiped off of her face when one of her Brawlers slammed into her! Greene pushed it away to see the swirling mass of Bioflesh around it's midsection! Her eyes widened before it exploded and tendrils went everywhere, grabbing pieces of wall, generators, everything and slamming it into her, causing a massive explosion!

Bella coughed up blood before a pair of boots entered her vision. Looking up, she saw her savior. James Heller, wearing his custom black and red leather jacket, looked down at her before extending his open hand to her. Taking his hand, Bella pulled herself to her feet. She asked "What are you doing here?"

Heller shrugged "Felt like it. Need to let off some steam and keep that bitch from ever getting close to Maya."

Bella chuckled before saying "Thanks."

When they heard the bending of metal, they turned to see Greene stroll through the flames of the explosion, her torn and burnt flesh already pulling itself back together. Bella asked "What exactly are we gonna do with her?"

Heller replied "In my experience, just slash and smash until they die."

Bella put her hands on her hips before huffing out "Good plan."

 **Yes, that's it for now. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until after finals week for final installment. Really hope you guys like and I hope this isn't cheesy. Review so I know where I went wrong. Every review means a lot to me. Hope to see you guys before New Years. Look out for the next chapter to the Sun's Moon!**

 **Wish me luck.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year, everyone! I was honestly expecting to update this morning, but I got busy. Well, this is it** guys. **I just want to say I loved writing this story and I thank you all for reading and inspiring me to keep adding to this story. I have no idea whether this story turned out the way you hoped. Before we get down to it, there a few that I want to personally thank. To acetwolf and 01Katie, thank you for the consistent reviews. To fallondyson, thank you for being the first to motivate me to continue. A few others that I want to thank are Rosaconner12, magnificent dragoness, LunaEclipse94. I'm sorry I couldn't name the rest of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. All I can say is thank you. Thank you all and Happy New Year!**

 **Suicide Squad, Prototype, Twilight do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

Whispers in the Black Ch.13

Bella's POV:

Greene's crimson eyes looked over Heller and Bella as the three Evolved circled each other. She turned to James, smirked, and said "James Heller. Pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

Heller rolled his eyes before shifting his arm to his Blade and replied "You can take you pleasure along with your skull and stick it right here."

Greene sighed and said "Despite your complete ignorance of subordination and manners, I suppose I should thank you for killing Alex."

Bella turned to Heller and asked "Do all bad guys do this? Ever since she came out, all she's done is talk."

Heller shrugged and answered "Mercer did it a lot, so I guess so."

Bella shifted her arms into her Claws before charging Greene with Heller right behind her. Greene sighed before her Tendrils formed and despite the 2 versus 1, she started to tear them apart left and right. Greene swatted James away, grabbed Bella, and threw her into a metal pole. Bella gritted her teeth before she looked up to see Elizabeth jumping at her with her Blade ready! Bella caught it with her Claws before taking the arm off, shifting her arms into Hammerfists, and slamming them into Greene!

Elizabeth chuckled before she grabbed a pipe and turned it into a javelin with Biomass and before she knew it, the spear went through Bella's chest and impaled her into the opposite building!

Diablo's POV:

Diablo glared down at Edward as the flames around his body grew brighter and brighter. Edward chuckled nervously "Had a feeling you'd try that. Luckily, Greene planned ahead."

Before Diablo could prepare, he was grabbed by something huge and thrown through a wall! He climbed to his feet and saw a monster in layman's terms. Had the skull of a jackal, bones covering every inch of it's body that ripples with muscle. Claws the size guillotines shined in the light. Diablo just looked at it before engulfing the beast in flames. He stopped and stepped forward to find Edward, only for him to be grabbed again and shoved onto the floor. The Jackal, still alive with not even a single burn mark, snapped his jaws only to be caught by Diablo's hands. As the monster struggled to move closer, he heard Edward say "The bone is reinforced by Biomass. You flames can't hurt it. You should say your goodbyes."

3rd Person POV:

Heller groaned as his shredded flesh pulled itself together before he looked up to the smirking face of Elizabeth Greene. The woman grabbed him by his throat and held him in the air. Greene smirked before asking "Did you really think you stood a chance? You're nothing."

Bella looked up through her black and white vision to see Greene about to kill Heller! Looking to her left, she saw a discarded power line, the tip showering sparks. Bella tried to get up to grab it, but she was pulled back. Looking at it, she saw her left arm was completely trapped in a tangle of iron bars. Looking back to Greene, she saw the Blade being raised over Heller's head. Taking a deep breath, Bella cursed "Screw it!" before she shifted her right arm into a Blade before completely ripping it off with her Claws. Bella barely kept the scream in as her touched the cable before she started to wrap the arm in the black wire before electrifying the metal, and threw the arm like a javelin. Elizabeth looked up a split second before she was impaled by the Blade.

Bella summoned her strength before jumping back to the building. Heller looked to her and asked "You good?"

Bella looked to the black wires pulling themselves together before nodding and saying "I don't think back and slash is gonna work."

Heller asked "You got anything?"

Bella looked to Greene who was trying to get out of the pin and said "I guess. Don't know if I can do it, but why not?"

Bella focused before she felt the same rush of power going through her body. The ground shrunk beneath her as her skin turned red and black, armor molding onto her. Bella felt the same weight on her skull as the crown-like structure formed on her head. Heller looked at her, shrugged, and said "Not the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

Red flicked off of his body as he let out a roar. The sound echoed off of the buildings before two Brutes showed up and got behind him. Elizabeth finally pulled the Blade off, her skin blackened and parts of her body were shredded. Looking up, she smirked and said "Using my gifts? You do know that you're able to do that only because I enabled you to."

Bella just ignored her and charged. Greene smirked before jumping, grabbing one of Bella's horns, and pulled her to the ground. Before she could twist, the Brutes hit her into the wall followed by a series of attacks as Heller kept throwing his Whipfist into her. Bella pushed herself up off the ground before grabbing Elizabeth by her legs and slammed her into a water tower! Heller charged in, but got Spartan-kicked. His Brutes tried to attack, but Greene's Claws ripped into their chests before ripping out a part of their spinal column. The beasts collapsed as the bottom halves dropped. Elizabeth skull-stomped both of them, black tendrils ripping into the corpses. She smiled as her flesh pulled itself together and asked "Is that the best you can do?"

Heller charged, but her tendrils grabbed him and asked "You never learn, do you?"

Heller smiled before he said "Maybe, maybe not, but I do know surprise."

Elizabeth's eyes widened before she was tackled off of him. Bella's Wraith roared before she started to maul Greene. Bella ripped open the flesh before she impaled Greene onto her tail and threw her aside like a tin can.

Elizabeth rolled over to side of the building before she stopped, black blood spilling from already fading wounds. The Evolved simply got up, shrugged it off, and asked "That's how you want to play? Fine."

As she said that, she backed towards the end of the building before falling. Before they could even step forward, a giant hand shot up towards the sky. Black and red with silver spreading across it like veins, it crashed down on the building as another joined it. A head rose with them, like a dragons, horns as big as 5 story buildings( for full description, look up Ziz (Dark Resentment) from Reign of Dragons app. Does not have wings.) The crimson eyes looked down at them before a ear-piercing shriek filled the air.

Diablo's POV:

Diablo heard the roar outside, but he had his own problems. The Infected just kept hitting him left and right. The prick sat on a ledge, just smirking. Diablo turned back to the beast and kept his distance from it's giant claws. That's when something hit him. Chinks in the armor, quite literally. The Infected's armor had cracks in the bone. Before he could think about it, the "Creature from the Black Lagoon" delivered a giant haymaker. Diablo reaches up and felt the bone sticking out of place. He wrapped his hand around the bone and jammed it back in place.

The creature threw another punch, but he caught it before pulling the shoulder to him and jamming his fingers into the shoulder blade! Putting his fingers fingers in one of the cracks, he pulled with everything he had and tried to hang on as it attempted to buck him off. Suddenly, his head was grabbed and he was thrown off. Groaning as his bones cracked back into place, he looked into his hand and saw a piece of the armor. He looked to the creature and saw it's back facing him, a piece of the armor missing.

Letting his tribal form fade away before he rushed at it. The creature didn't have time to react before he jumped onto the back and slammed the bone into the flesh! It's roar of pain ripped into his ear before he twisted the bone, widening the wound. Diablo blocked out the pain as he threw the bone away before placing his hand above the wound and shooting fire into the creature! He heard Edward "Impossible! No!"

The creature roared one last time before the mouths, eyes, nose, and hands erupted flames. Edward jumped down from the rafter and started to back towards the door "You can't even comprehend what you're facing."

Diablo asked "If you're so tough, why are you running?!"

Edward roared "You are beneath me! I can't believe that my Bella would ever entertain the thought of being with you! I know what you did! You are a murderer! You killed your wife, your children!"

Diablo replied "I know and there's not a day that goes by that I'm not haunted by everything I've done, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Edward smirked and shouted "I am doing my mate a favor by killing you!"

Diablo ignited his hands before saying "You can try."

Edward blurred towards him and backhanded him. Diablo flew backwards before he was hit again in midair. He hit the ground sprawling, blood dripping from his mouth. He heard "When Greene kills Heller and delivers my mate to me, she will see the failure you are and will come crawling back to me. She will be mine and you will be nothing, a footnote. A mere obstacle of my love's destiny."

Diablo spat out his blood and said "You're a coward. You don't face your demons, you don't lay claim to your mistakes, and you don't fight like a man. And you say I'm "inferior".

Edward, eyes black in rage, rushed at Diablo but stopped when he felt a slight stinging sensation. Looking down, he saw Diablo's fist engulfed in flames in his shattered stomach. Diablo smirked at the horror "On the other hand, I'm a criminal, like you said. I don't have to play fair."

He grabbed the vampire by the throat and lifted him towards the roof before sending flames into the marble body. Edward screamed as he felt the heat spreading through his body, reliving the pain of being turned, but instead of being returned to life, Edward Cullen was delivered to Death's embrace. Diablo lowered his hands and watched as the embers and ashes fluttered away into the wind. Suddenly, he heard the shriek again and he turned to see the monster that Greene had become. Seconds later, he was joined by the others and Flag asked "What are we gonna do about that thing?"

Bella's POV:

Bella barely avoided another crushing blow. Heller wasn't so lucky. Greene's open palm slammed him against the brick wall before letting go. He was about to slump to the ground, but Elizabeth slammed her fist into him and he went flying and before long he was a black dot crashing through city streets. Greene looked back to Bella who chuckled nervously before taking off. The roar of the creature ripped through the air as Bella barely avoided the long swipes of the giant claws before diving inside one of the buildings, the dust covering her escape. Watching the creature lumber away from her, she went over her options. The size alone nullified attacking her head on. Before she could continue, Bella heard on her radio " _Bella, can you hear me? Bella, do you read?"_

Bella grabbed her radio and asked "Flag, is that you? Where are the others? Are you guys okay?"

Flag replied " _Everyone's fine. Diablo is too. Your ex isn't though. He tried to kill Chato, it kind of backfired on him."_

Bella wasn't sure what she felt at that moment. While she felt anger at the fact that she wasn't able to kill the prick herself, she was truly happy that he was dead. Before she could think about it more, the building shook as she could see Greene still looking for her. She breathed deeply before asking "How are we going to do this Flag, we only have half an hour left at most."

He asked " _Do you think you can lure her to us?"_

She slumped against the wall as he laid out the plan.

Time Skip: 3rd Person POV:

Greene ripped a roof off of one of the buildings, one of many in her search. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light. Looking to it, she saw her. Bella Swan. Bella smirked before waving at Elizabeth and at the end of it, all of her fingers went down, except for one(we all know which one it was.)

Bella shouted "Come on! Let's finish this, bitch!"

Elizabeth snorted before she charged. Bella took off like a bat out of hell, literally once her wings expanded and she maneuvered through collapsing buildings. Greene followed Bella around a corner...only to get hit in the face with a wrecking ball!

Elizabeths tattered into a building as she held her face in pain before she roared, but found Bella gone again. Elizabeth started to rip buildings apart, almost desperate to find the nuisance. Suddenly, she heard "All aboard!"

Looking up, she saw a train car being thrown at her. Catching it with ease, she crushed it and looked up, where she saw Bella. The brunette sighed "I saw that going a little differently."

Bella, instead of running away again, jumped onto Greene's face and started slashing the scales beneath her as she slid along the length of the giant creature. Before Greene could grab her, she grew her wings again and took off. Elizabeth immediately followed, eager to finish the nuisance. After several minutes of going back and forth, Elizabeth was loosing steam when it happened. She saw a small figure jump at her head and land near her eye. The eye looked down to see... Diablo in his tribal form. Before she could swat him like a fly, he grabbed her eye and set it on fire. Despite being the size of a skyscraper, she was not immune to pain and as the sensation reached her brain, Elizabeth roared in pain as her left eye went dark. Diablo leaped off, dragging the chain with him down Greene's body as he spread fires along the black scales. Elizabeth was about to break the chains when Croc came swinging in with Boomerang right behind him. As Croc traveled downwards, he looked dangerously close to puking as he screamed "I hate heights!"

Harley was pacing in a room, bored out of her mind. That stopped when she heard " _Harley do it!"_

She groaned "Finally!" before grabbing the switch and pulling it down just as floods of Infected came in. Harley grabbed her bat as she skipped over "About time you guys showed up!"

Elizabeth sort of struggled to get out of her bonds until she was being fried by millions of volts of electricity. Her roar of pain almost burst eardrums and as she tried to break out of the chains, she heard an engine getting closer. Looking forward, she saw a huge plane roaring towards her!

Deadshot activated the weapons and shouted "You may want to hold on, Flag!" before he began to tilt the huge plane sideways!

Flag shouted "Come on, we got to get out of here!" Deadshot sprinted from the cockpit and saw Flag waiting with his parachute. Hopping over beams, Deadshot grabbed the parachute and rapidly buckled in as Flag jumped out. Floyd turned to the cockpit and saw that the plane was getting closer. Before he jumped, he whispered "If I don't make it out of this, Zoe, I love you."

Then he jumped, barely missing being crushed before he opened the parachute. Bella watched as the plane continued to fire missies and bullets before it went kamikaze, the huge plane blowing a hole into Greene's body! Bella jumped down to cover before the blast wave hit her and when the smoke cleared, the giant monster was gone. In it's place, Elizabeth. Bella dropped down as Greene began to stagger up to her feet. Elizabeth shouted "You bitch! I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?!"

Bella calmly replied "You took everything from me before you did anything for me and the only reason you gave me anything was so you could manipulate me into your "master" plan."

Greene asked "Why are you still fighting for the humans? They've done nothing for you. Humans are weak, the entire population of this Earth is at risk because of weak fools! They refuse to see the truth. All they care about is re-election. My way is better! Blacklight can save us, don't you see that?! Our kind is the only race who can manage this properly. Humans are corrupted by greed. Why does anything have costs?! If we have the resources to help, we shouldn't let price get in our way! If anything, I am saving humanity!"

Before she could continue, a metal javelin went through her chest as Heller sprinted up to them. Bella motioned to Diablo, who walked up to Greene. Elizabeth looked into the ember eyes before saying "Get on with it."

Diablo places his hand above her head, but before he could do it, Greene grabbed his hand and threw him into another building! Greene roared "You will not stop me!" before she started to attack Bella and Heller, ignoring the others who either shot her, stabbed her; or tried to punch her. Bella tried to block, but Greene just kept attacking, her Blade and Whipfist slashing through any defense Bella could think of. Heller interrupted by grabbing her and smashing Elizabeth back and forth between buildings. Greene cut the blade holding her off before she rushed Heller and started pounding into him with her Hammerfists. Pain went over her in a wave as fire began burning her skin. When it stopped, she looked back to see Diablo. Chuckling, Elizabeth said with an amused tone "You've got to be kidding."

Diablo calmly said "Let them go!"

Greene dropped Heller and replied "I'm going to enjoy this." before she blurred towards him... but she didn't even get halfway before she stopped. Bella appeared behind her, Blade wet with black blood, Claws on her left hand dripping the same. Greene felt it again, the second time of her life. Elizabeth whispered "I didn't expect you to do that, you know. You know I'll be back."

Bella replied "I know. You will be back, but next time, we'll be ready."

Greene smiled, but that soon faded once she started to fall apart. Black wires burst from Bella's body and took Greene into her, merging them once more. Bella felt the surge of power and before she could faint, she sent out one command. All around the city, every Infected started to kill themselves. Goliaths paving across the Infected before impaling their own heads. Hydras simply exploding along with Brawlers.

Diablo caught Bella before she could hit the ground. Bella looked up at him, barely conscious, and whispered "Thanks handsome."

Diablo looked into her eyes and said "I'm sorry. I let you down."

Bella caressed his face before replying "It doesn't matter. All I care about is that we're safe and we can go home now."

Flag watched the scene before he heard the familiar roar of jets overhead. Quickly reaching into his bag, he pulled out a flare gun before firing the green explosive into the sky. Deadshot fires another one as the roar grew louder. Harley, covered in blood from exploding Infected, saw it and fired another in response.

The Secretary of Defense looked at the satellite feed before a radio feed came in "Command, we are one minute out. We can see the flares. What do you want us to do?"

Waller looked to him and said "Call them off. The threat is contained."

The Secretary replied "Abort mission, Commander."

The 3 jets banked to the right while Flag sagged in relief. Bella looked back to Diablo and said "Looks like we get a little more time together."

Time Skip:

Bella's POV:

White. Cold white. Bella knelt on the ground with red roses in her hand. A large gray tombstone in front of her, two names carved into it. "Raelyn and Kyle Gray. Beloved Parents and Good People."

Reese walked up and sat next to her. Hundred yards back, five agents kept an eye on them with other soldiers in vans waiting for the signal. Bella broke the silence "What were they like?"

Reese answered "From what I remember, they were some of the nicest people I ever knew. Mom was just a classical mom, but had her own special charm. Stern, but extremely nice. Dad, if I remember correctly, he worried about you everyday Mom was pregnant. I looked through the reports and saw that you were sort of underdeveloped and they were worried you'd be too small to survive. I guess that's what I thought happened."

Bella sighed "They sound amazing, but I think I'll always be a Swan at heart. Thank you for being here with me."

A single tear trailer down her cheek before she whispered "Even though I never got to know you two, I'll love you til the end of my days. I want to thank you for Reese, he's really helped me in a few tough situations. I think I have to go now, but I hope to see you guys soon."

Bella got to her feet when Reese asked "Do you have to go back? Walker can't keep you there and she knows it."

Bella replied "I gave up my favor so you and Leah could go free. Waller probably would've taken you too. Leah needs you. Being away from you would hurt her immensely. Besides, it's not too bad. Hopefully, me and the others can leave someday, but for now, we have to go back into Waller's toy box."

Reese sighed before nodding "Okay, if that's what you think is best, but I will be visiting with Leah from now on, like a big brother should."

Bella smiled in reply before she pulled him in for a hug. She felt his arms wrap around her and they just held each other like that. The snow fell, the wind blew, but none of it interrupted them. Bella pulled away and said "See you soon, big brother."

He chuckled "Catch you later, little sis."

She started walking to true guards when Reese shouted "Wait, Bella! I've got something for you!"

Bella turned and saw Reese holding something out. She took it and looked down. It was a picture, Reese was young kid in a blue hoodie with two people hugging him, smiling at the camera. Her dad had black hair with a cleanly shaven face, holding a black jacket in his arms. He had her chocolate brown eyes. Her mom wore a light blue jacket with purple shirt underneath. In the picture, she had green eyes and she was heavily pregnant. Reese quietly said "That was taken a few months before you were born. Figured you should have it.

Time Skip:

Bella looked down at the picture before a knock on the door drew her attention "Come in."

Diablo stepped in and asked "How'd it go?"

Bella smiled "As well as you could expect. It was nice. The snow was very pretty. All of it was... perfect."

Diablo smiled before saying "Good to hear. Anything out of your conscience?"

Bella frowned "No, she's been quiet ever since Phoenix. How were things here?"

He took a breath before beginning "Well, the food's the same. Harley is a more than a little stir-crazy. Flag announced that June is pregnant and Boomerang wants to be The god parent, though I think he's only asking because he thinks it'll get him some privileges."

He sat down beside her and she asked "What are supposed to do now?"

Diablo asked "You want to go to sleep?"

Bella tackled him to the bed and shouted "God yes! I could sleep forever!"

Diablo chuckled before wrapping him up in his arms and kisses her forehead. Bella pouted "Hey, no cheap moves! You have to kiss me right here!" pointing to her lips.

Diablo rolled his eyes before he pulled her closer and into a deep kiss.

A minute later, they stopped and Bella woozily said "You are a really good kisser."

Diablo smirked before asking "Want to go again?"

Bella quickly nodded before pulling him into another kiss.

3rd Person POV:

"I'm getting used to these chats Mr. Wayne."

Bruce straightened his tie before replying "You shouldn't be. I told you to shut it down Waller."

Waller cut her steak before saying "I had to keep going. What would've happened if we let Greene go unanswered? We can't exactly wait for America's god to fall from the sky anymore, can we?"

Wayne replied "You can control those criminals, but you can't control her. All it takes is one wrong move for everything to go to shit and you to be 6 feet under."

Amanda smiled before saying "Maybe. I'll be sure to try to avoid any. Now, if that's all Mr. Wayne, I have a meeting to go to."

As she started walking out, Amanda said "You should stop poking in other people's business, Mr. Wayne. I don't care how deep your pockets can reach or how long your ears are."

An hour later, Bruce descended in the elevator. As the doors opened, he saw Diana waiting for him, standing by his computer. When she saw him, she asked "How'd it go?"

Wayne replied "Stubborn as ever. She never listens to me, no surprise she didn't now."

Diana sighed and asked "So what are we going to do now?"

Bruce turned the computer on and said "I don't know. I'm pulling up the video again."

The screen showed a street camera feed and it focused on a muscular man wearing a jacket. Diana asked "So what are we going to do about him?"

Bruce answered truthfully "I don't think we can do anything."

On the screen, the man looked to the camera. He wore blue jeans. His leather jacket covered a white shirt. A red marking glowed on the back. Alex Mercer smirked at them through the camera before he put his hands in his pocket and kept walking.

 **As much as I feel uncomfortable with this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just let me tell you guys, this is not the end of this story, merely part 1. I will continue eventually once I've taken a rest and I feel like writing this again. I need to work on my other stories and I need to find a plot. So I hope to see you guys soon. Peace out.**


End file.
